Algo inesperado
by eleniak
Summary: Era el día de su boda, pero todo se había convertido en un absoluto desastre. El dojo era una batalla campal. El agua del nannichuan salió volando por los aires y cayó encima de una persona que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>ALGO INESPERADO<br>**

Akane se había levantado aquella mañana contenta y feliz.

Hacía un día espléndido. El sol brillaba fuerte y ni una nube se veía en el horizonte. Igual que ninguna nube hacía sombra en su corazón, que estaba lleno de alegría y dicha las últimas semanas. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara a todas horas.

Y es que, desde que habían vuelto de China, estaba convencida de que Ranma la amaba, y eso le colmaba de felicidad.

Allí, en Jusenkyo, le había visto llorar cuando despertó después de la lucha con Saffrón, le había escuchado decirle todas aquellas cosas…incluso sacrificó la cura de su maldición por salvarla.

¡La cura de la maldición!

Aunque no hubieran hablado del tema los dos solos, Akane no tenía ninguna duda al respecto: Ranma sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él.

Por eso, cuando al poco de volver de su intrépido viaje, su padre le propuso llevar a cabo el matrimonio y le ofreció un barril con el agua del nannichuan como regalo de bodas, no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Se casaría con su prometido y así él tendría aquello que tanto anhelaba: ser un hombre completo de nuevo.

Al parecer, el guía de Jusenkyo se había puesto en contacto con ellos para agradecerles la ayuda prestada, y como muestra de gratitud les había enviado el barril con tan preciada agua, pues las pozas ya se habían restablecido después de todo el desastre causado.

Akane no sabía cómo Soun iba a convencer a Ranma para que aceptara de una buena vez la famosa boda, puesto que lo del agua era una sorpresa para después del banquete, pero conociendo a su padre y a su tío, algo se inventarían para que el apuesto chico no faltara a la cita en el altar. Además ella confiaba que, después de haber aceptado sus sentimientos, esta vez él no se negaría.

Sí, en aquella mañana en la que por fin se convertiría en la esposa de Ranma Saotome, Akane era la chica más feliz de todo Japón.

Lástima que por la tarde fuera la chica más desdichada del mundo.

Y es que todo se había torcido…

.

Y no solo porque Nabiki invitara a medio Nerima al enlace.

No solo porque las odiosas prometidas la atacaran sin piedad.

No solo porque sus pretendientes destrozaran todo a su paso.

Ni porque su futuro suegro fuera como loco a por el barril con el agua, al igual que todos los demás, al enterarse de su existencia.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que Ranma negara todo lo dicho en Jusenkyo fue lo peor.

No, lo peor no había sido eso…lo peor ahora estaba, de alguna manera, dentro de ella. ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo con aquello? ¿Cómo podría Ranma mirarla a los ojos sin sentir pena, asco o lástima por ella? ¿Cómo podría ella no sentir lástima por sí misma?

.

Bien entrada la noche y encerrada en su cuarto sin querer ver a nadie, Akane recordaba cómo había comenzado aquel día que se prometía maravilloso, con aquella conversación por la mañana con Ranma, cuando entró elegantemente vestido en su cuarto…

_- ¡Oye, Akane! - _Dijo el chico irrumpiendo en su habitación, vestido con un esmoquin blanco.

_- ¡Ranma !- _Akane se quedó sorprendida de verlo allí_._

_- Este…ummm... - _Ranma enmudeció al ver a su prometida luciendo un precioso vestido de novia al estilo occidental

_- Tal vez debí elegir el vestido japonés… -_

_- No, no… - _El chico de la tranza miraba de arriba abajo a su preciosa prometida_ - creo que en los dos…te ves…bonita… -_

_- ¿En serio? - _No podía creerlo..¿Ranma le había hecho un cumplido?_ - ¡Gracias!-_

_- Eh, Akane -_

_- ¿Sí?-_

_- ¿Por qué de repente decidiste que sí querías casarte conmigo? -_

_- Bueno, me dí cuenta de que… - _contestó dubitativa_ - Ranma, ¡Tú me amas! -_

_- ¿Eh? - _Ranma frunció el ceño al oír lo que la chica le decía_ - ¿De..de qué estás hablando?-_

A partir de ahí empezaron a discutir, como siempre hacían. Él se vio acorralado y negó todo lo dicho en China y, al enterarse de la existencia del agua del nannichuan, ya nada más tuvo importancia para él.

Salió corriendo hacia el dojo a por la cura de su maldición, aquella que había dado por perdida cuando las pozas quedaron destrozadas después de la pelea con Saffrón y sus secuaces, unas semanas atrás.

En aquel momento, en Jusenkyo, se sintió desolado al saber que nunca más volvería a ser un hombre completo, pero había sido por una buena causa. Salvar a Akane estaba por encima de todo, incluso por encima de su maldición.

Pero cuando su prometida le contó lo del regalo de bodas, con aquel agua tan preciada, sus anhelo por volver a ser normal pudo más que cualquier cosa. Como alma que lleva el diablo fue en busca del barril, olvidándose de Akane, de la conversación que estaba manteniendo con ella, y de que aquel era el día de su boda.

Y ese fue el principio del fin.

Ranma peleó con su padre, que se había llevado el barril con el agua, a la vez que se batía con Ryoga y con Mousse, que también querían el nannichuan para ellos. Peleó con el Maestro, que se pensaba que era sake y se lo quería beber, mientras escapaba de Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi, que le reclamaban cómo era posible que estuviera a punto de casarse con la chica Tendo.

Akane, por su parte, se enfrentaba a Kuno y a Nabiki, por haber destrozado su día, y también a las prometidas, que a la vez que perseguían a Ranma, le destrozaban a ella el vestido.

Soun lloraba en una esquina al ver otra oportunidad de boda perdida, y Kasumi y Nodoka observaban todo desde una esquina, viendo que tendrían mucho trabajo para devolver el dojo a la normalidad.

En medio de toda aquella batalla campal, el barril con el agua del hombre ahogado salió volando por los aires.

Nadie supo cómo pasó realmente. Nadie supo cómo se rompió el barril en pleno vuelo, cuando cruzaba el gran salón, ni por qué malvado capricho del destino, el agua del nannichuan cayó justo encima de Akane, que se encontraba en medio del dojo en ese momento, tratando de que no le destrozaran más el vestido de novia.

Ranma lo vio todo como en cámara lenta. El barril escapándose de las manos de su padre. La tapa superior desprendiéndose. El agua derramándose… y su prometida estando en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

El cambio se produjo en seguida, y un apuesto chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones estaba ahora en medio del dojo, en el lugar que antes ocupaba la chica del pelo azul. Estaba desorientado, empapado de pies a cabeza, sin saber qué había pasado ni porqué el vestido de novia que antes le ajustaba a la perfección ahora le oprimía el pecho y empezaba a descoserse por las costuras.

Akane estaba en estado de shock. Sabía que lo que le había caído encima era el agua de la poza maldita, pero su mente no reaccionaba, porque de hacerlo se daría cuenta de que era más alta de lo que acostumbraba, de que ya no tenía pechos y de que algo prominente le apretaba en la entrepierna.

Sí, Akane se había convertido en chico delante de medio Nerima.

Poco a poco fue consciente de su nuevo cuerpo. Notaba cómo se habían ensanchado su espalda y su cintura. Recorrió con la mirada esos brazos musculosos y los abdominales definidos de su vientre. Su fina y blanca piel de mujer había dado paso a una más morena y peluda. Sentía una fuerza física enorme, mucha más de la habitual en ella.

Mientras hacía ese autoreconocimiento a su recién estrenado cuerpo masculino, notó decenas de ojos mirándola, y entonces tomó consciencia de en dónde se encontraba, de lo que le había pasado y de cómo iba vestida.

Mientras moría de vergüenza, levantó la mirada y buscó a la única persona a la que quería ver en aquel momento. Encontró aquellos iris azules cerca de ella, abiertos de par en par, clavados en sus ojos color avellana, que no habían cambiado nada con la transformación.

No supo discernir qué sentimiento guardaba aquella mirada azul. Sorpresa, sí, pero…¿Lástima?, ¿Comprensión?, ¿Asco?

Ranma se encontraba paralizado. Ni siquiera cuando aquellos ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos supo reaccionar. Estaba en estado de shock por lo que estaba viendo. Akane, su Akane, convertida en hombre.

Akane no pudo más con aquello y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto. No quería ver a nadie. No podía hablar con nadie. Sólo quería encerrase en su habitación y no salir nunca más en toda su vida.

.

Ranma se encontraba en el tejado, sobre la habitación de su prometida. La había escuchado llorar durante horas y aún no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Él, que pensaba que lo peor del mundo era tener que sufrir su maldición, se había dado cuenta de que era mucho peor ver cómo sufría Akane por culpa de lo mismo.

Quería hablar con ella, decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo se solucionaría… pero no sabía cómo. Nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras.

Por eso aquella mañana, cuando ella le dijo que se casaba con él porque se había dado cuenta de que él le amaba, en vez de decirle que sí, que no podía vivir sin ella, su estúpido orgullo fue el que tomó posesión de sus palabras y negó todo lo dicho aquella vez que la creyó muerta.

No entendía cómo cuando abría su gran bocota acababa siempre fastidiándolo todo. Pero es que le resultaba tan duro admitir sus sentimientos…

Fue en Jusenkyo cuándo los admitió para sí mismo, y tampoco es que se hubiera parado mucho a pensar en ello desde entonces. Tenía miedo de lo que aquello representaba. Tenía miedo de amar, de ser vulnerable, porque admitir que estaba enamorado era admitir que tenía un punto débil: Akane.

Pero desde que habían vuelto se había sorprendido a sí mismo mirándola de forma diferente a como antes lo hacía. Cuando ella no estaba cerca se notaba ansioso por volver a verla. Y cuando ella le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas…uff, la sensación era indescriptible.

Pero él no sabía que era lo que sentía ella. Sí, había aceptado casarse con él, pero… ¿Por qué?. Sería por el honor, por no faltar a su palabra con el compromiso, o porque realmente ella sentía algo por él… mil mariposas revolotearon en su estómago al pensar en esta opción. O sería que su padre la chantajeó con el agua del nannichuan…

Esa maldita agua…prefería quedarse toda su vida convirtiéndose en mujer a fin de volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar lo que finalmente había pasado con el dichoso barril.

El chico no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos y encontrar el valor suficiente para ir a hablar con ella. Ya estaba ` bien de comportarse como un crío. Si hubiera seguido a su corazón…¡ahora todo sería tan distinto! Estarían casados, él volvería a ser un hombre completo y Akane no tendría que sufrir esa horrible maldición.

.

Por fin se decidió. Bajo hasta el alféizar de la ventana de la chica, tocó con suavidad el cristal y esperó respuesta.

_- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero que me veas!_ - Grito una voz masculina desde dentro.

Aquello sobresaltó a Ranma. Si bien era cierto que había estado presente en la transformación de Akane, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella voz. Acto seguido continuaron los sollozos.

Nunca había podido soportar ver llorar a una mujer. Mucho menos si se trataba de Akane. Eso le hacía añicos por dentro.

Ranma supo al instante lo que tenía que hacer. Bajó corriendo a la casa y al minuto estaba de vuelta. Esta vez no llamó, sabía que recibiría la misma contestación que un momento antes. Así que entró decidido en la habitación de la chica y suavemente la llamó:

_- Akane…._ -

_- Te he dicho que te vayas_ - le dijo ella entre lloros.

Estaba hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación, a oscuras, agarrándose las piernas en un abrazo y con el vestido de novia todavía puesto, hecho jirones.

Ranma se acercó despacio y le vertió el agua caliente de la tetera que había bajado a buscar a la cocina.

Akane se sorprendió cuando notó el agua sobre ella, pero se sintió muchísimo mejor al volver a ser ella misma, y le agradeció a su prometido aquel gesto con una sonrisa triste.

El chico se sentó a su lado. A la luz de la luna su prometida se veía hermosa. Incluso con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el maquillaje corrido, aquella mujer tenía una belleza que le quitaba el hipo.

_- Mejor así, ¿no crees?_ - le preguntó el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa.

_- Sí, muchas gracias Ranma. Tenía que haberlo hecho hace rato, la verdad_ -

_- Estabas demasiado conmocionada como para pensar, es normal_ -

Akane se quedó callada, mirando hacia la ventana. Unas lágrimas silenciosas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. No sabía qué decirle ni lo que él pensaba de todo aquello. Le daba miedo preguntar y que la respuesta la dejara peor de lo que ya estaba. Tampoco es que ella lo tuviera muy asumido. A decir verdad todo lo ocurrido le parecía una horrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

_- Akane_ - la llamó de nuevo

_- ¿Sí?_ - Ella se giró a mirarlo

_- Sé por lo que estás pasando - _El chico le hablaba muy serio, mirándola a los ojos - _Es muy duro, pero yo voy a estar a tu lado, no lo dudes - _

_- Ranma…-_

Al oír estas palabras, Akane ya no aguantó por más tiempo el llanto y se lanzó a los brazos del chico hecha un mar de lágrimas. Necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar.

El chico la abrazó y la estrechó contra su pecho. Verla así le partía el alma, pero sabía que ella tenía que deshogarse, echarlo todo afuera para poder aceptar su nueva condición. Nadie mejor que él sabía como se sentía la chica en esos momentos.

Y así, abrazados y sentados en el suelo, estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que Akane se quedó dormida en brazos de Ranma.

Pocas veces el artista marcial había tenido la ocasión de observar tan de cerca a su prometida. En verdad era hermosa. ¡Y pensar todas las veces que la llamaba fea marimacho!

Se había hecho la firme promesa de empezar a cambiar las cosas a partir de ese día, y una de ellas era esa: admitir lo guapa que era ella. Primero para sí mismo, cosa que ya estaba haciendo, y luego se lo diría a ella.

Sólo de pensar en la sonrisa que le pondría ella cuando se lo dijera, se le subían los colores a la cara.

Y así, pensando en aquellas cosas, Ranma también se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con Akane en sus brazos.

.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Este es mi primer fic.<p>

Si queréis dejarme algún comentario, crítica (constructiva) o sugerencia, estaría genial.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

El amanecer no tardó en llegar, y con los primeros rayos de sol, Akane abrió los ojos. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido por haber dormido en el suelo. A su lado seguía el chico de la trenza, todavía en brazos de Morfeo. Por un segundo la chica se preguntó que hacían los dos tirados en el suelo, y a punto estuvo de propinarle un fuerte golpe con su mazo por atrevido, pero al instante le vino a la memoria todo lo del día anterior…y recordó que ahora también ella era una de las malditas de Jusenkyo. Miró a Ranma y le apartó el flequillo de la cara con una caricia. Se le veía tan guapo cuando estaba tan tranquilo…

_- Se ha quedado toda la noche conmigo…-_ dijo en un susurro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

Pero al momento la sonrisa desapareció. ¿Y si ahora Ranma ya no la veía igual? ¿Y si se había quedado por pena? ¿Y si su nueva condición lo apartaba de su lado?

No, él le había dicho que estaría a su lado, que todo se solucionaría…pero no podía estar segura. Al fin y al cabo le había negado que la amaba, y aunque Akane en un principio lo atribuyó al siempre presente orgullo Saotome, ahora le asaltaban las dudas.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, y en aquella casa de locos le iba a ser difícil. No quería enfrentarse a su familia en esos momentos, a sus miradas de lástima por lo que había ocurrido.

Les agradecía infinitamente que le hubieran dejado a solas el día anterior, que le dejaran su espacio sin ir a importunarla, pensando, seguramente, que con la luz del nuevo día se verían las cosas con mayor claridad. Y sí bien Akane no tenía toda la claridad que quisiera, estaba segura de que si bajaba al comedor la volverían loca entre unos y otros, así que decidió salir por la ventana y darse un tiempo para reflexionar.

Antes de salir, Akane se cambió de ropa y cogió provisiones para estar unos cuantos días fuera. También llevaba consigo los utensilios de acampar. Una semana en el bosque en soledad era lo que necesitaba para pensar y reflexionar sobre su futuro.

* * *

><p>Ranma abrió los ojos al cabo de unas horas. Se encontró extraño al despertar en el cuarto de Akane… y sin Akane. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Ya habría bajado a desayunar?<p>

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en el comedor buscándola con la mirada.

_- Buenos días Ranma - _le dijo con una sonrisa la mayor de las Tendo.

_- Buenos días Kasumi - _El chico seguía mirando hacia todos lados_ - ¿Has visto a Akane? -_

_- Todavía no ha bajado a tomar el desayuno. - _Le dijo mientras servía el humeante té_ - Después de lo de ayer no debió dormir muy bien. Seguro que sigue en la cama -_

_- Ehhh…sí, seguro -_

Ranma sabía a ciencia cierta que su prometida no estaba en su cuarto, pero si no había bajado…¿Dónde se había metido? Volvió a subir al piso superior a buscarla, por si acaso se encontraba en el baño, pero éste se encontraba vacío. Regresó a la habitación de la chica y en el suelo encontró una nota que antes le pasó desapercibida:

_Ranma,_

_me voy por unos días fuera, para estar sola. Necesito pensar en todo esto que me ha pasado, y en casa me va a ser difícil encontrar calma, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes._

_Muchas gracias por estar conmigo anoche. La verdad es que me hacía falta desahogarme. _

_Dile a la familia que volveré pronto, que no se preocupen por mi. Y que no te obliguen a ir detrás de mí para protegerme. Se defenderme sola._

_Volveré pronto,_

_Akane _

Ranma se quedó pensativo…¿Obligarlo? Nadie iba a obligarlo a nada, iba a ir tras ella por su propia voluntad. La idea de Akane vagando por ahí sola no se le antojaba placentera, y menos con todo lo que se le acababa de venir encima.

Cuando él cayó en la poza de la mujer ahogada sólo tenía la compañía de su padre para desahogarse y hablar del tema, lo que no era un gran consuelo. Su padre no se caracterizaba por ser alguien confiable a quien contarle todo aquello que le preocupaba, y menos aún alguien que pudiera dar buenos consejos. ¡Ojala en aquel momento él hubiera tenido un buen amigo con quien compartir su desazón!

Bajó las escaleras corriendo para dar la noticia.

_- ¡Kasumi! - _dijo entrando alterado en la cocina_ - ¡Akane se ha ido! -_

_- ¿Qué dices, Ranma? -_

_- Me ha dejado una nota. Dice que se va unos días para reflexionar, que aquí en casa no va a poder… -_

_- Oh, mi pobre hermanita. Normal que diga eso. Nuestros padres seguramente le pondrían la cabeza como un bombo, Nabiki querría sacar provecho de toda esta situación… - _

_- Sí, la verdad que esta casa no es un ejemplo de remanso de paz -_

_- Ranma, ¿y tú qué piensas de lo que le pasó ayer? - _Preguntó la mayor de las Tendo mirando directamente al muchacho

_- ¿Eh? - _El artista no entendía muy bien a qué venía aquello_ - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -_

_- Estoy segura de que otra de las razones para que Akane se haya ido es que tiene miedo a tu reacción - _

_- ¿Mi reacción? -_

_- Sí Ranma. Ahora ella se convierte en hombre. ¿Acaso no te importa? -_

_- Ehhh…Bueno, es un poco raro, pero no más raro que el que yo me convierta en mujer, ¿no? -_

_- Ya, pero a ti ya te conocimos así, es como parte de ti. Esto que le sucede a Akane es nuevo. ¿En serio no te importa?-_

Ranma se quedó pensativo. ¿Le importaba que Akane se convirtiera en hombre? ¿Influía en el hecho de que había decidido ser honesto con sus sentimientos? No se había parado a pensarlo y ahora no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. No era el momento. Tenía que ir tras ella.

_- Emmmm… _- Farfullaba el chico_ - Kasumi, no lo se. Ya lo pensaré más adelante -_

_- Está bien, Ranma -_

_- Oye, ¿tú tienes idea de dónde pudo haber ido? - _Preguntó el chico cambiando de tema_ - Quiero ir a buscarla, pero no sé ni por dónde empezar. Dijo que se iba para reflexionar…¿Se te ocurre algún lugar? -_

_- Pues ahora que lo dices, de pequeñas solíamos ir a un lago en el bosque con nuestra madre. - _La expresión de la chica se tornó triste de pronto_ - Cuando ella murió, Akane iba allí a menudo, a pensar en ella. Es un sitio precioso, ideal para reencontrarse con uno mismo -_

_- Muy bien. Iré allí a ver si la encuentro.¡Muchas gracias, Kasumi! -_

La chica Tendo le dio las indicaciones oportunas para llegar al lugar. Quedaba un poco lejos, así que Ranma salió enseguida hacia la montaña.

* * *

><p>Ya era por la tarde cuando la chica llegó al lugar. Era un paraje precioso. En medio de un bosque de hayas, que mostraba un sinfín de tonalidades entre el amarillo y el rojo, se encontraba un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas. Akane lo había conocido de niña cuando sus padres las llevaban de paseo a la montaña. Cuando su madre murió, aquel lugar se convirtió para la pequeña de las Tendo en el sitio donde reencontrarse con ella.<p>

Aquel lago le inspiraba paz y serenidad, y en verdad necesitaba de esas dos cosas para poder asumir su nueva condición.

Hacía algunos años que no visitaba el lago. Nada había cambiado. Todo estaba exactamente igual que en su memoria. Fue hasta la orilla y divisó las tres piedras en las que ella y sus hermanas se sentaban mientras su madre les contaba historias. Aquellos recuerdos le hicieron sonreír tristemente. Echaba de menos a su madre. Su risa y sus consejos. ¿Qué le diría ella en una situación como en la que se encontraba ahora?

Se recostó en un sauce cercano mientras rememoraba cosas de su niñez. Estaba muy cansada. Había dormido poco y mal, y la caminata hasta allá la había dejado exhausta. En poco tiempo se quedó dormida bajo aquel árbol.

* * *

><p>Estaba anocheciendo. El cielo se había cubierto de nubes y hacía frío.<p>

Algo bueno de haber vagado tantos años por los montes con su padre era que sabía anticiparse a las malas condiciones meteorológicas. Ranma sacó una chaqueta de su mochila y prosiguió su camino. Ya no debía faltar mucho para llegar.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en la última vez que anduvo con su mochila por un bosque. Fue en Ryugenzawa. Cuando llegó a aquel paraje encantado y pensó que Akane le había cambiado por Shinnosuke, algo en su interior se rompió. Cuando vio que ella se interponía en su pelea para proteger a aquel chico…¡Uff! Sólo de recordarlo le comían los celos. Pero afortunadamente todo había acabado bien.

¡Pero qué rematadamente estúpido que era! No había otra palabra para definirse a sí mismo. En aquella ocasión Akane regresó con él a casa, ¿No?. Como siempre hacía, siempre estaba con él. En Jusenkyo ella arriesgó su vida para salvarle. ¿Y él cómo se lo pagaba? Diciéndole que no la quería, que no se iba a casar con ella y provocando aquel desastre en el dojo. "¡Estúpido idiota! No te mereces ni una más de sus sonrisas", pensaba, mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dedicado el día anterior a la chica. Definitivamente esto tenía que cambiar.

Al cabo de unos minutos divisó el lago tras los árboles. Recorrió el lugar de un vistazo y vio a su prometida en la orilla opuesta, debajo de un árbol. Estaba inmóvil ¿Le habría pasado algo? Corrió hasta ella y al llegar comprobó que tan sólo estaba dormida. Dulcemente la llamó:

_- Akane... Akane _- Le tocó el brazo para despertarla, y notó que estaba helada.

_- Mmmm…¿Ranma? - _La chica pensó que estaba soñando.

_- Si no te tapas vas a coger un resfriado - _Le dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para taparla.

_- Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí?_ - Le preguntó la chica, molesta - _¿Qué parte "me voy porque quiero estar sola" no has entendido? -_

_- Vine a buscarte -_

_- Eso ya lo veo _- Gruñó, alzando la voz_ - ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? - _Preguntó, nerviosa.

A punto estuvo Ranma de abrir su bocota y fastidiarlo todo diciéndole que quién iba a preocuparse por una marimacho como ella, pero recordó su nuevo propósito y simplemente le contestó con el corazón.

_- Sí - _Contestó, bajando la mirada_ - No quería que anduvieras sola por el bosque -_

_- Ahhhh - _murmuró la chica

Akane lo miraba incrédula. ¿Acaso Ranma acababa de admitir que se preocupaba por ella? Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al chico, que le derritió el alma.

_- Ehhh..estooo….sí. - _Ranma estaba a punto de explotar, de rojo que se había puesto_ - Es peligroso -_

_- Pues ni pienses en que voy a volver a casa contigo _- El orgullo de Akane se hizo presente.

_- No lo pensaba. Vengo a hacerte compañía - _Le dijo tranquilamente el chico.

Akane no salía de su asombro. Le extrañaba que su prometido se comportara de manera tan amable con ella. Era cierto que después de lo de Saffrón sus peleas habían disminuido y su relación había mejorado, pero aquello era simplemente inaudito.

De repente algo en la mente de la chica hizo conexión y atribuyó toda aquella amabilidad a su recién estrenada maldición y a que el chico sentía compasión de ella.

_- Se cuidarme por mi misma. Estoy bien - _Le dijo secamente.

_- Ya lo veo, pero me voy a quedar - _Contestó molesto Ranma. Aquella actitud de su prometida empezaba a cargarlo.

_- Quiero estar sola - _Le rebatió ella.

_- Me da igual _- Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, ya visiblemente más enfadado_- Me voy a quedar -_

"BARRRABBBOOUMMM"

Un trueno ensordecedor seguido del resplandor de un rayo cortó la conversación de cuajo. Akane pegó un bote del susto y se agarró a Ranma, pues odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con las tormentas.

Acto seguido comenzó a llover a cántaros.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron detenidamente. Donde antes había una chica menuda de pelo azul ahora estaba un apuesto muchacho de pelo castaño temblando de miedo y abrazado a una pequeña pelirroja con trenza, que le observaba con unos profundos ojos azules, completamente sonrojada por cómo la chica se había echado a sus brazos. Akane se separó rápidamente de su prometido. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto con él, y menos aún a convertirse en hombre abrazada a su futuro marido.

_- Lo siento Ranma - _Dijo la chica avergonzada mientras recuperaba la compostura_ - Es que…odio las tormentas -_

_- Lo se, no pasa nada - _Dijo todavía saliendo del trance_ - Oye, ¿Dónde tienes el campamento? -_

_- ¿Campamento? - _Preguntó Akane, mirando hacia la mochila que tenía a su lado en el suelo_ - No, no tengo ningún campamento. Llegué y me recosté. Aún no he montado la tienda -_

_- ¿Cómo? - _Le contestó él alzando la voz_ - Lo primero que se hace en preparar un refugio, por lo que pudiera pasar. Míranos, ¡nos vamos a empapar! - _

_- Oye, deja de sermonearme y montemos esa tienda de una vez - _

Se pusieron manos a la obra y en unos minutos tenían la tienda lista. Entraron en su improvisada casa y se sentaron en el suelo, abriendo sus mochilas para sacar ropa y cambiarse, pues estaban los dos calados hasta los huesos.

_- Ranma, date la vuelta. Me tengo que cambiar y no quiero que me veas - _

_- Está bien, pero Akane, ahora eres un chico, no debería importarte… - _Contestó burlón el artista marcial.

_- Gracias por recordármelo, Ranma - _Respondió irónicamente - _¡Déjame en paz! -_

_- Oye, yo me desnudo frente a ti cuando soy chica y no pasa nada -_

_- Eso es porque eres un pervertido sin decoro ni pudor de ningún tipo -_

_- ¡Y dale con lo de pervertido! - _Contestó molesto por las palabras que le acababa de dedicar su terca prometida - _¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no lo soy? -_

_- Pues cuando me lo demuestres..¿Cuándo si no? - _

_- Ummff - _Ranma no podía entender cómo Akane era tan cabezota. Optó por cambiar de tema_ - Ahora es imposible encontrar leña seca para calentar agua, así que nos tenemos que quedar tal como estamos hasta mañana -_

Akane miró su ropa. La que llevaba puesta le venía ajustada, ya que ahora estaba convertida en chico, y nada de lo que tenía en la mochila le venía. Estaba empapada, aterida de frío y no tenía qué ponerse.

Habían sido dos días horribles y en ese momento todo el agobio y el estrés se hicieron presentes y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, acumulando lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Ranma la miraba asustado. No quería que se pusiera a llorar. Odiaba ver llorar a Akane, sin importar que ahora no fuera una chica. Esos ojos tristes seguían siendo los de su prometida, esos preciosos iris color chocolate que lo volvían loco. Rápidamente revolvió en su mochila y sacó un par de prendas secas.

_- Ponte eso -_ Le dijo mientras le pasaba la ropa su prometida y se daba la vuelta, tal como le había solicitado -_ Esos pantalones serán de tu talla. Y la camisa también_ -

Akane miraba las prendas que la pelirroja le acababa de dar. De verdad que el chico la estaba dejando impresionada con su amabilidad…¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Tendría fiebre?

_- Gracias Ranma _- Respondió, sonriéndole dulcemente - _Pero no quiero dejarte sin ropa -_

_- He traído más, no te preocupes, soy muy precavido cuando salgo a la montaña, no como otras… - _

_- Oye, ibas muy bien._ - Le espetó - _No lo estropees con tu bocaza - _Se volteó hacia él sacándole la lengua.

Se cambiaron de ropa y extendieron los sacos de dormir en el suelo. Akane seguía atemorizada por la tormenta, que lejos de amainar, iba cogiendo más fuerza conforme avanzaba. Se hizo un ovillo dentro de su saco y se dispuso a dormir…lo que los truenos y relámpagos le dejaran. El tener a Ranma cerca le daba tranquilidad. Si él no hubiera venido a buscarla se habría muerto de miedo al estar sola en el bosque bajo semejante tempestad. Alargó un brazo para rozar la mano de la pelirroja que dormía al otro lado de la tienda, y así sentir a su prometido cerca. El chico ya hacía tiempo que roncaba, así que no temía que le preguntara por lo que estaba haciendo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se durmieron. La tormenta había pasado pero aún llovía débilmente fuera. El aullido de un lobo a lo lejos despertó al artista marcial, que se incorporó en su saco para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Un leve ruido, casi imperceptible pero continuo, le llamó la atención. Escuchó más detenidamente y dedujo que provenía de dónde Akane descansaba. Se acercó a ella con sigilo y vio que estaba tiritando. El sonido que había escuchado era el castañear de sus dientes. Aún a riesgo de llevarse una tremenda paliza por parte de su prometida, se acercó a ella y se tumbó a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos, para proporcionarle calor y que dejara de tiritar.

La joven ni notó el acercamiento del chico, y en pocos minutos dejó de temblar y su respiración volvió a la cadencia típica del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se levantó temprano, algo raro en él cuado estaban en casa, pero muy típico si se encontraba de entrenamiento en las montañas.

Ya había dejado de llover, así que buscó algo de leña y encendió un fuego para calentar agua. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando volvió a su forma masculina.

Entró en la tienda con un poco de agua para Akane. Al ver al chico castaño durmiendo tan plácidamente, y él con el agua en la mano, le vinieron a la mente todas las veces que ella le había tirado agua por encima para despertarlo. Así que le pareció divertido vengarse por todas esas mañanas de despertares sobresaltados y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le tiró el vaso de agua en la cabeza.

Su preciosa prometida volvió a la normalidad al instante. Allí estaba ella: su milagro personal. Su blanca piel, su brillante pelo azulado, sus sonrosados labios… pero algo estaba mal. Akane seguía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo podía ser, si le había vaciado el vaso entero en la cara?

Lentamente le tocó un poco el rostro para despertarla, pero al hacerlo notó que la muchacha esta ardiendo. Al fijarse un poco más se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando a mares y que seguía sin responder a sus llamadas.

Debido al frío que pasó la tarde anterior mientras dormía bajo el árbol, y la lluvia de más tarde, Akane había pillado un resfriado de campeonato. Tanto que se encontraba con fiebre demasiado alta como para estar lúcida.

Ranma la miraba preocupado. No llevaba medicamentos en la mochila y temía que la chica se pusiera peor, pero tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, así que la abrigó bien y le fue humedeciendo la cara y los labios poco a poco, para hidratarla y evitar que la fiebre siguiera subiendo.

- _Mira que eres tonta, Akane_ - Le decía mientras le pasaba el paño húmedo por la frente - _Eso de quedarte dormida mientras anochece no es muy inteligente -_

_- Mmm…_ - La chica seguía es su mundo.

- _Por favor, no te pongas peor. Me muero si te pasa algo -_

_- Ranma_…- Murmuró ella.

El muchacho dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre susurrado por ella. Al principio pensó que había despertado, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que su prometida seguía durmiendo. Había dicho su nombre en sueños.

Un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas. ¡Ella pronunciaba su nombre mientras dormía!. Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en sus labios.

Mientras la miraba embobado pensaba en cómo le diría todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón…bueno, más bien pensaba en cómo encontraría el valor para decírselo.

Una vez ya había conseguido aceptar para sí mismo que Akane era la mujer de su vida, venía lo más duro: decírselo a ella. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que los sentimientos de la chica estaban en sintonía con los de suyos, pero…¿Cómo estar seguro? ¿Y si lo rechazaba?. No sabía como superaría algo así, pero si no lo intentaba no lo sabría nunca. Tenía que reunir el coraje suficiente y declararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando la pregunta que le hiciera Kasumi antes de salir de casa acudió a su mente:

"_Ahora ella se convierte en hombre. ¿Acaso no te importa?" _

¿Le importaba? ¿Afectaba en algo a sus sentimientos?

Recordó cuando Kiima se hizo pasar por Akane y pensó que su prometida había caído en uno de los estanques. En aquella ocasión lo tuvo claro al instante y ahora también: No, por supuesto que no. Sería my cínico por su parte que le importara algo así. Él se convertía en chica continuamente, pero seguía siendo él todo el tiempo. Con Akane pasaba igual, seguía siendo ella aún cuando tuviera la apariencia de un apuesto chico castaño.

En ese momento entendió todas las veces que ella le había dicho que no le importaba su maldición, que para ella Ranma era Ranma, sin importar si era moreno o pelirroja.

Pero también conocía su propio desespero por encontrar una cura a su maldición. No le gustaba ser un fenómeno. Quería volver a ser un hombre completo. Y ahora tenía doble motivo para encontrar esa cura. Por ella. Para que no tuviera que sufrir esas horribles transformaciones que él llevaba soportando dos largos años. Y no porque a él le importara que ella se transformara. Sabía que a ella sí le importaría. Sí, cuando la gente la mirara raro, cuando la llamaran fenómeno o la miraran con asco, o peor aún, con pena.

_- Mmmm…¿Ranma?_ - Akane despertaba de su delirio.

- _¿Cómo te sientes?_ - Le preguntó él mientras le ponía la mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura - _Aún tienes fiebre, aunque creo que menos que antes. ¿Tienes frío?-_

- _¿Frío? ¿Fiebre? ¿De que hablas?_ - Le dijo todavía medio dormida - _No me encuentro muy bien, la verdad. Pero frío no tengo, ¡lo que sí que siento es un hambre atroz! -_

- _Perfecto, eso significa que vas por el buen camino. No hay nada como una noche de sudada para eliminar el resfriado_ -Decía el muchacho mientras buscaba algo de comida en su mochila - _¿Qué te parece ramen instantáneo para desayunar?_ - Le preguntó con una sonrisa

- _Espera…me he puesto enferma y tú…¿Me has estado cuidando toda la noche?- _

- _Bueno, toda, toda no_ - Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba por momentos - _Sólo desde que me dí cuenta de que tiritabas como un pollo congelado -_

- _Gracias_ - Akane no salía de su de asombro con el muchacho - _No se que habría hecho si no llegas a estar aquí -_

_- Esto_… - El sonrojo del chico iba alcanzando el máximo nivel - _No quería que estuvieras sola…ya sabes…con todo lo que ha pasado_ -

_- Sí, veo que vuelvo a ser yo misma. Gracias por eso también_ - Le contestó con una sonrisa

Akane quería preguntarle lo que pensaba él de todo aquél asunto de que ella se convirtiera en chico, pero tenía miedo a la respuesta. Así que tomó el bote de ramen que le ofrecía y en silencio ambos desayunaron perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

.

La chica Tendo pasó el resto del día dentro de la tienda, metida en su saco bien abrigadita. A ratos estaba despierta, pero la mayoría del tiempo estuvo durmiendo. Ranma le había prohibido poner un pie fuera. Tenía que recuperarse y recobrar fuerzas. Tampoco es que ella pudiera llevarle mucho la contraria. Aún tenía fiebre y se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. La verdad es que lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era dormir.

Mientras, él se había ido a recoger más leña y a hacer algo de ejercicio. De tanto en tanto entraba a ver qué tal se encontraba su prometida, pero siempre la encontró durmiendo. Cada vez que iba a la tienda le tocaba la frente para comprobar que su temperatura continuara bajando.

.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Akane despertó y por fin sintió que ya no tenía fiebre. Le había sentado genial haber estado haciendo reposo todo el día. Se sentía con fuerzas renovadas. Sacó la cabeza por la cremallera y encontró al chico allí fuera, preparando un fuego. Él no advirtió su presencia, así que se deleitó observándolo mientras amontonaba troncos para la fogata.

Ranma iba sin camiseta, y Akane se quedó embelesada admirando el esbelto torso del muchacho. Sus trabajados abdominales, sus musculosos brazos, su ancha espalda… A Akane le subieron los calores en un instante y se recriminó a sí misma el ser tan pervertida al mirarlo de aquella forma.

- _¡Ya te has despertado, dormilona_! - Ranma se acababa de percatar de que su prometida estaba levantada - _¿Cómo te encuentras_?-

- _Muy bien. Me ha sentado genial estar aquí dentro todo el día -_

_- Debes estar hambrienta. Voy a cocinar algo de arroz para la cena -_

_- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - _Ella sabía cuál sería la respuesta, pero le agradaba poner en apuros al chico.

_- Ehhh..Esto…- _Ranma se puso nervioso ante el ofrecimiento. No quería ponerse enfermo él esta vez - _No gracias. Aún estás débil. Quédate dentro de la tienda -_ Lo de pensar antes de hablar no se le estaba dando mal. Un tiempo atrás se habría metido hasta el infinito con la forma de cocinar de su prometida.

Akane lo miraba divertida. Hacía tiempo que se había dado por vencida y había abandonado la idea de aprender a cocinar, pero le encantaba poner a Ranma en esas situaciones. Se le veía tan mono buscando excusas para que ella no cocinara…

Al poco entró Ranma con el arroz y se dispusieron a cenar.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios: Annita Kyoyama, akya09, AkaneKagome1, xLittleRed, 97pupi, yumita, CrisSs-LunaBell, Romina, meli-chan03, Nora, Pame-chan, AMORANMA, Pleasure Delayer.<em>

_La verdad que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. _

_Yo tampoco me canso de leer fics de esta pareja, y bueno, se me ocurrió esta idea de transformar a Akane y a partir de ahí empecé a escribir. __A ver si no me falta la inspiración y sigo escribiendo y actualizando pronto._

_Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo._

_Ya sabéis, para comentar, sugerir o por si veis alguna falta de ortografía (odio cometerlas, pero todos somos humanos ...) aquí estoy._

_Por cierto, Pleasure, te me adelantaste al recordar a Kiima! jeje. _


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron temprano. Desayunaron algo de sobras de la noche anterior y se propusieron hacer algo juntos, pues Akane ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada y había salido un día fabuloso.

- _¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco?_ - Propuso de forma despreocupada Ranma.

- _¿Qué?_ - Akane lo miraba como quien ve un fantasma - _¿Lo dices en serio?_ -

- _Pues claro, sino no te lo habría propuesto_ -

- _¿Y desde cuándo al gran Ranma Saotome no le importa entrenar conmigo?_ -Le preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos - _Es más, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable conmigo? -_

La verdad es que Akane ya había notado un cambio en su prometido desde que volvieron de China, pero lo de los últimos dos días era simplemente increíble. Por una parte ella estaba encantada, pero por otra no se quería dejar llevar. Aún tenía muy frescas en su memoria las palabras que él le dedicó en su habitación el día de la boda.

- _Sencillamente, a que no le veo sentido a estar continuamente peleándonos_ - Contestó tranquilo - _Además, admitámoslo, necesitas mejorar tu técnica. Últimamente has descuidado tus entrenamientos y has perdido destreza._

- _¡Ranmaaa!_ - Empezó a enojarse la muchacha.

- _¡Oye! Que no te lo digo para meterme contigo, si no porque creo que puedes mejorar mucho. Siempre me pides que entremos juntos, ¿No? Bien, hoy es el primer día_ - A Ranma le pareció una forma perfecta para empezar a cambiar las cosas con ella.

- _Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿No? -_

_- ¡Ay, Akane! De verdad que eres terca. Ponte ropa cómoda. Te espero fuera_ - Le dijo, y dando por zanjada la conversación salió de la tienda.

El entrenamiento no fue muy exhaustivo, tan sólo algunas katas, ya que aunque Akane estuviera recuperada no le convenía hacer ningún sobreesfuerzo. Aún así ella estaba encantada. Su prometido había estado muy pendiente de ella, corrigiéndole posturas y enseñándole alguna que otra kata nueva.

El ejercicio les abrió el apetito, así que se dispusieron a almorzar algunas de las provisiones que habían traído en las mochilas.

Ranma quería hablar seriamente con ella. Preguntarle sobre su recién adquirida maldición, decirle que a él no le importaba lo más mínimo, que la veía igual que siempre, igual de hermosa, de perfecta, de todo….pero no se atrevía. Una cosa era haber decidido abrirle su corazón y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Había tenido varias oportunidades desde que la encontrara en el bosque, pero su timidez siempre hacía acto de presencia y acababa por no decir nada.

* * *

><p>Después de comer decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores. Akane le quería mostrar a Ranma las maravillas de aquel paraje que tan buenos recuerdos le traía. Visto de cerca, en verdad aquel lugar era espectacular. Enmarcado entre montañas quedaba aquel pequeño y precioso lago. En sus riberas, centenares de árboles dejaban caer sus ramas hasta suavemente rozar la superficie cristalina del agua. Las hojas caídas formaban una preciosa alfombra multicolor que se extendía hasta el final del bosque. Una pequeña presa de piedras hacía botar el agua y su hipnótico sonido transportaba a Akane a aquellos felices días que pasó allí con su familia. Aquel tiempo maravilloso en el que su familia todavía estaba completa.<p>

La nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente en un segundo, y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos al recordar al ser que se repetía en todos ellos: su madre.

La podía ver debajo del sauce, leyéndole cuentos. Removiendo las hojas para hacerlas volar por los aires sobre las cabezas de sus hijas. Robándole un fugaz beso a su padre después de haberle salpicado con el agua. Acariciándole a ella el cabello cuando se quedaba dormida en su regazo…

La echaba de menos. La echaba terriblemente de menos.

Todo el mundo le había dicho en alguna u otra ocasión que el tiempo lo cura todo. Pero el tiempo había pasado y no había curado nada. El dolor seguía ahí, haciendo acto de presencia cuando menos se lo esperaba. Clavado en lo más hondo de su ser, recordándole de tanto en tanto aquella pérdida. El tiempo lo único que había conseguido es que se acostumbrara a él. Y acostumbrarse al dolor era muy duro. Muy, muy duro, pero no tenía otra. Era lo que le había tocado vivir, desgraciadamente.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que caminaba solo. Se dio la vuelta y la vio con la mirada perdida sobre el lago. Se acercó lentamente a su prometida. Suponía que estaría pensando en su madre. Por lo que le había contado Kasumi, aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos de ella. Pensó en lo mal que lo debió pasar la familia al perder a la señora Tendo, en especial Akane, que tan solo era una niña. Llegó al lado de la chica y observó cómo una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla mientras una sonrisa triste adornaba su precioso rostro. Y sin más, sin pensar, acercó su mano y dulcemente le limpió aquella lágrima con el pulgar, en un gesto de infinita ternura.

Akane volteó a mirarlo y le agradeció el gesto con una sincera sonrisa. Puso su mano sobre la del muchacho, en su mejilla y cerró los ojos, deleitándose de aquel momento. Estuvieron así unos minutos, ella disfrutando del contacto, él mirándola embelesado. Perdiéndose en su rostro, Ranma se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil de no aceptar antes sus sentimientos. Aquella mujer le volvía loco. Viviría por y para ella. Y cada día intentaría suplir con felicidad aquella triste carga que ella portaba en su corazón.

Poco a poco Akane fue abriendo los ojos y se perdió en aquella mirada azul que la transportaba al séptimo cielo. Los ojos de Ranma eran del color del mar en los días de lluvia. Akane flotaba en aquellos zafiros que le hacían perder el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Sólo lo veía a él, a su prometido, al hombre que le había robado el corazón, regalándole gestos tan tiernos como inesperados, que hacían que su corazón se desbocara.

Y allí estaban los dos, perdidos en aquella caricia infinita, cuando un ruido detrás suyo los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse abruptamente. Se giraron curiosos en la dirección de donde provenía la interrupción y vieron que se trataba de una pequeña ardilla saltando de árbol en árbol.

Se sonrieron cómplices y continuaron su paseo. Tiempo habría de poner en palabras todo lo que se dijeron con aquella mirada.

- _¿Sabes Ranma? De pequeñas veníamos mucho a este sitio con mis padres_ - Rompió el silencio la muchacha - _Les encantaba venir, sobretodo en otoño._

_- Si, algo me contentó Kasumi… - _

_- Mi madre siempre nos decía que este lugar era especial, que le traía paz. A mi también me la trae. Me encanta venir aquí, aunque hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba -_

Estuvieron caminando cerca de una hora, haciendo un recorrido por la niñez de Akane. Cada árbol, cada piedra, cada sonido le provocaba un recuerdo. Él la miraba atontado, feliz de que compartiera con él todo aquello. Estaba viendo a una Akane que pocas veces había visto, melancólica y feliz al mismo tiempo. La chica guardaba todo aquello muy hondo en su corazón, y pocas veces se daba el lujo se sacarlo de allí.

- _¿Ves aquel enorme tronco caído? Allí nos sentaba mi mamá a las tres y nos adornaba el pelo con flores y hojas_ - Los ojos de Akane brillaban con aquel recuerdo - _Nos decía que éramos princesas de un lago encantado -_

_- Ajá_… - Ranma sonreía mientras su prometida le contaba aquella anécdota.

_- Si me viera ahora…_ - La voz de Akane se tornó lúgubre - _Ahora soy el príncipe de una poza encantada -_

A Ranma le sorprendió esa afirmación, mezclando lo ocurrido recientemente con esos bonitos recuerdos que le estaba narrando, pero le alegró que sacara el tema. Él no sabía cómo abordar lo que había sucedido en el dojo con el nannichuan y quería ayudarla a superarlo.

- _Akane… Respecto a eso…No se cómo decirte lo mucho que siento_…- Titubeó el chico.

- _Shhh…No digas nada…No es necesario_ - Le dijo ella, poniéndole un dedo en los labios. En realidad tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decirle al respecto.

- _No, déjame decírtelo. En parte me siento responsable por todo el follón que se montó en el dojo. Y sin aquella trifulca, el agua no abría salido volando por lo aires y tú ahora no tendrías que soportar esa maldición_ - Le contestó, mirando al suelo.

- _Bueno, esto es consecuencia sólo de la mala suerte. No hay que buscar culpables -_

_- ¿Eh? Pero Akane_…- Ranma no entendía que ella no estuviera más enojada por el tema.

_- ¿Sabes qué, Ranma? El venir aquí, acordarme tanto de mi madre, de tantas cosas buenas que hice con ella…Acordarme de lo mucho que la echo de menos me ha hecho darme cuenta de una cosa: Esto de la maldición no es tan importante -_

_- ¿Qué?_ - Casi pegó un grito por lo que acababa de escuchar - _¿Qué no es importante? No entiendo como puedes decir eso -_

- _No me malinterpretes. Es una mierda tener que vivir así el resto de mi vida -_

- _Créeme que si lo es - _Contestó él, un poco molesto.

_- Lo que te quiero decir es que perder a un ser querido te hace relativizar mucho las cosas. Las cosas irremediables y las que no. Los problemas que antes parecían insalvables se hacen pequeños al lado de "no volver a ver a tu madre el resto de tu vida"- _Akane miraba seriamente a Ranma, para que entendiera bien su punto de vista -_ A veces me olvido de eso, y me dejo llevar por la inseguridad que me acarrean mis problemas, pero vengo aquí y lo veo todo desde otra perspectiva -_

_- Vaya, visto así…tienes toda la razón_ - El chico no pudo menos que aceptar que lo que ella decía era cierto - _Aún así, Akane, vivir con esto no es fácil. Ya sabes cuánto deseo yo quitarme esta maldición de encima_ -

_- Dime Ranma, ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que te transformaste?_ - Soltó ella de repente - _¿Qué sentiste? Nunca hemos vuelto a hablar del tema desde el primer día que nos conocimos -_

A Ranma le sorprendió aquella pregunta tan directa e inesperada. Se suponía que iban a hablar de ella, no de él. Recordó aquel desastroso viaje con su padre. ¡Qué diferente habría sido su vida si se hubiera negado a ir!

_- Pues fue todo un shock_, _como te puedes imaginar_ - Comenzó a relatarle el chico - _El guía de Jusenkyo nos advirtió que entrenar allí era muy peligroso, pero no hicimos mucho caso y entramos sin que acabara de contarnos la historia completa_ - Ranma recordaba lo estúpido que fue al dejarse guiar por su padre a aquellas fuentes - _Estábamos entrenando sobre los palos de bambú que había en cada una de las pozas. El primero que cayó fue mi padre. Cuando salió del agua aquel enorme panda me llevé un susto de miedo, en aquel momento no sabía que era mi viejo. Me pilló desprevenido y acertó a darme una patada, por lo que yo caí en la poza de al lado _- El muchacho cerró los ojos y calló unos segundos al recordar el inicio de su desgracia.

_- Continúa, por favor_ - Le solicitó la chica.

- _Cuando saqué la cabeza noté que mi cuerpo había cambiado. Abrí mi chaqueta y me vi los pechos. No entendía nada. El guía vino hasta allí y nos explicó lo de las maldiciones, pero era tarde, claro_ - Ranma miraba al infinito, recordando aquel fatídico día - _Recuerdo que salí corriendo de allí. No podía aceptar aquello. ¡Yo no podía ser una mujer! Estuve corriendo hasta que mis piernas no me aguantaron más. No sabía dónde me encontraba, pero me daba igual, todo me era indiferente. Me recosté en un árbol y comencé a llorar -_

Akane abrió mucho los ojos. Que su prometido admitiera que había llorado sí que era algo inaudito.

- _Supongo que estuve llorando mucho rato_ - Continuó el chico - _No lo se, ya que me quedé dormido bajo aquel árbol. Al día siguiente al despertar pensaba que había tenido a peor pesadilla de mi vida, pero cuando me vi los pechos de nuevo me di cuenta de que la pesadilla era la vida misma - _

_- Sí, conozco la sensación_ - Murmuró Akane.

- _Resignado volví a las pozas a buscar a mi padre y al guía para que me contara más sobre aquella maldición. Después de estar hablando con aquel buen hombre un largo rato, partimos de allí, pues no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Esa tarde mi padre y yo nos la pasamos tirándonos agua fría y caliente durante horas. Ya que teníamos que vivir con aquello, nos tendríamos que habituar a nuestros "otros" cuerpos -_

_- ¡Yo también quiero!_ - Le interrumpió casi en un grito Akane.

_- ¡¿Qué?_ - Dijo sobresaltado Ranma, pues el chillido de la muchacha le había sacado de golpe de sus recuerdos.

_- Pues que yo también quiero acostumbrarme. No quiero entrar en shock cada vez que me caiga agua fría encima_ - Le contestó ella muy convencida.

De todo lo que se imaginó Ranma que saldría de aquella conversación sobre las maldiciones que ahora ambos soportaban, nada era comparable a que su prometida le saliera con eso. Se la había imaginado llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro, o con un cabreo monumental rompiendo todo lo que se ponía a su paso. Pero esa aceptación tan repentina y esas ganas de "acostumbrarse" lograron sorprenderle, aunque a decir verdad, no sabía porqué. Él sabía que Akane era una mujer luchadora y fuerte, y que quisiera adaptarse a su nueva vida era de esperar. Muy orgulloso de ella por haber tomado esa resolución, se puso en seguida en pie.

- _Está bien, empezaremos ahora mismo_ -

_- ¡Claro que sí!_ - Contestó la chica efusivamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>El sol aún estaba en lo alto cuando llegaron a su campamento. Prepararon una hoguera y calentaron el agua en cantidad suficiente para poder hacer muchos cambios. Cuando tuvieron la tetera lista se acercaron a la orilla del lago.<p>

- _¿Preparada?_ - Ranma había cogido agua con un cazo y lo sostenía sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

- _¡Sí! Adelante -_

Poco a poco el chico fue vertiendo el agua sobre la cabeza de Akane, y en unos segundos se obró el cambio. Allí estaba de nuevo el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ranma le echó un poco de agua caliente, y su musa del cabello azulado apareció de nuevo ante él. Repitió la operación unas cuantas veces; muchas, a juicio de Akane, que ya estaba un poco harta de tanta transformación. Pero había sido ella quien le había pedido aquello al chico, así que no dijo nada. Ranma le echó un poco más de agua fría, hasta que creyó que ya era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase.

- _Bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?-_

- _Rara _- Contestó Akane en su versión masculina - _Pero así me noto más fuerte. Puede que igual hasta te pudiera ganar en un combate - _Le dijo de forma maliciosa, retándolo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_- ¡Já! -_ El orgullo Saotome entró en escena - _Venga Akane, no seas ingenua, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabes controlar ese cuerpo. A mí me costó tiempo, aunque como sabes ahora soy igual de bueno tanto en chico como en chica - _

_- Sí, igual de hábil sí, pero tienes que reconocer que eres menos fuerte como chica - _Le dijo con una mueca burlesca. Akane sabía como picar su orgullo_ - Yo ahora soy más fuerte, y en un par de días, cuando me haya acostumbrado a esto, te ganaría en un combate -_

_- No pienses ni por un segundo que me puedes ganar, Akane. ¡Ranma Saotome jamás dice que no a un reto! - _Contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado - _Por ahora vamos a ver qué tal te desenvuelves con ese cuerpo. ¡Atrápame, si puedes! -_

El chico castaño perseguía al chico de la trenza sin descanso. Rodeaban el campamento, subían a los árboles, volvían al lago…pero por más que corría Akane no conseguía darle caza. Las piernas más largas, el cuerpo más robusto…no estaba acostumbrada. Su centro de gravedad había cambiado y no encontraba la postura de equilibrio para poder aplicar todo su potencial.

Ranma, por su parte, se iba girando de tanto en tanto para sacarle la lengua y burlarse de lo lenta que era, lo que le daba más ganas a Akane de mejorar y hacerle tragar sus burlas a su querido Saotome.

- _¡Eres más lenta así que en chica!_ - Ranma se lo estaba pasando en grande - _¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en que puedes vencerme? -_

_- ¡Espera y verás! -_

Estuvieron así largo rato. Al cabo de un tiempo que Ranma creyó prudencial, se paró en secó. Akane se dio de bruces contra él y cayó al suelo.

- _También tendrás que mejorar esos reflejos_ - Soltó burlón el chico de la trenza, mientras soltaba una risita y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

_- Ríe mientras puedas, Saotome, que en breve morderás el polvo_ - Akane se estaba divirtiendo mucho retando a su prometido. Pensaba que ahora que era más fuerte cuando estaba como hombre tendría alguna oportunidad de ganarle. Y aunque no fuera así, él contemplaba la posibilidad en serio de tener un combate con ella. Estaba feliz porque simplemente la tomara en serio.

Ranma la miraba de reojo. Sabía que ella le estaba picando adrede, y también sabía, después de aquel jueguecito del "pilla-pilla", que Akane no podría con él, ni aún en su forma masculina, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Ella parecía feliz pensando que tenía alguna posibilidad contra él. ¡Cómo si alguien pudiera vencer a Ranma Saotome! Le dejaría pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad, pero tendría que ingeniárselas para derrotarla sin atacarla, ya que ella seguía siendo ella, por mucha apariencia de fuerte chico castaño que tuviera. Él jamás atacaría a Akane.

_- Bien, ¿Te acuerdas de las katas que practicamos esta mañana?_ - Preguntó Ranma.

_- Ajá - _Contestó ella, viendo por dónde quería ir él ahora.

- _Vamos a repetirlas ahora. A ver qué tal se te dan con tu nuevo "yo" -_

Se pusieron uno al lado del otro para empezar las katas. A Akane le costó empezar, mantener el equilibrio con su cuerpo masculino le costaba, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y a medida que avanzaba la kata, ella iba perfeccionando los movimientos.

Ranma la iba guiando y corrigiéndole la postura. Le explicaba la diferencia a cómo la había realizado esa mañana. Con mucha paciencia por parte de él, poco a poco, Akane fue mejorando considerablemente en la ejecución.

Ella estaba feliz.. A parte del hecho de su maldición, a la que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea, pasar tanto tiempo con su prometido, sin peleas, sin insultos, y llevándose tan bien, le colmaba de felicidad.

Estuvieron practicando hasta que se puso el sol. Una vez comenzó a anochecer, y Akane de nuevo en su forma original, se dispusieron a cenar y dormir pues ambos estaban agotados. Había sido un día de mucho ejercicio y muchas emociones. Se merecían un descanso.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Muchísimas gracias por leer.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

La mañana de su tercer día en el bosque llegó soleada y fría.

Ranma abrió lentamente los ojos y despertó con la mejor visión que pudiera imaginar. Tenía a su prometida a escasos centímetros, de cara a él. Seguía completamente dormida, así que dedicó un tiempo a deleitarse con aquella vista maravillosa.

Ranma la miraba embobado. Akane respiraba pausadamente. Su piel tenía un color precioso a la luz que se filtraba a través de la lona de la tienda. Sus sonrosados y perfectos labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa, que al muchacho le pareció encantadora. Sus mejillas, sonrosadas a causa del calor que le proporcionada el saco, se veían tersas y exquisitas. Sus suaves cabellos azulados le caían traviesos por la frente, tapándole los ojos. Llevado por la magia del momento, Ranma le apartó ese mechón rebelde que no le dejaba contemplar a su musa en su totalidad, mientras le pasaba lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por la suave piel de sus pómulos. Aquella caricia sobre su mejilla era una osadía por su parte, merecedora de uno de los conocidos golpes con los que su prometida le obsequiaba de tanto en tanto, pero no podía dejar de admirar y tocar a la belleza que tenía delante. Tanto tiempo negándose lo obvio hacían que ahora necesitara aquel contacto como quien necesita agua.

En esas estaba, disfrutando de esa tan ansiada caricia, cuando los párpados de la muchacha se empezaron a mover y unos hermosos ojos chocolate se clavaron en los suyos.

- _Ak…Ak…Akane_ - El chico tartamudeaba, asustado, a la vez que alejaba la mano, pensando que le quedaban escasos segundos para un estallido de ira por parte de su musa.

- _Shh…_ - Akane le puso un dedo en los labios, y acto seguido guió de nuevo la mano de él hacia su mejilla - _Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo. Se sentía muy bien -_

Ranma se quedó de piedra. ¿De verdad ella le estaba dando permiso para acariciarla? Debía haber muerto y aquello era el cielo. ¿O sería una treta para luego atizarle con el mazo? No, Akane no era tan malvada. Debía ser que en verdad le estaba gustando la caricia. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su cara. Poco a poco acercó de nuevo la mano hacia el rostro de su prometida, para seguir deleitándose con aquella suave piel.

Akane cerró los ojos de nuevo, dispuesta a disfrutar de aquel dulce roce.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día de antes, en el dojo Tendo el caos se desató ajeno a la tranquilidad que se vivía en el bosque. Las tres prometidas se habían presentado de improviso, pues un día entero sin ver al dueño de sus desvelos era demasiado para ellas. Todas estaban convencidas de que, puesto que el chico no se casó con Akane, había optado por una de sus otras prometidas, y cada una de ellas pensaba que era la elegida. Llegaron al dojo dispuestas a formalizar su relación con el artista marcial.

_- ¡Airen! -_

_- ¡Ran-chan! -_

_- ¡Ranma-sama! -_

Entraron sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Kasumi salió al jardín preguntándoles dulcemente que querían.

- _¿Dónde estar Airen, Kasumi?_ - Preguntó la muchacha del cabello violeta - _Nosotros tener que fijar fecha de boda -_

- _Pero qué dices, plebeya. Mi Ranma-sama no se casó con Akane porque es obvio que está enamorado de mí_ - Le contestó la pequeña de los Kuno - _En breve uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre -_

- _Kodachi, deja de inventar cosas, y tú también Shampoo. La prometida oficial de Ran-chan soy yo. Así que es a mí a quien ha elegido, de eso podéis estar seguras -_ Les gritó Ukyo, harta ya de que aquellas dos siempre aparecieran cuando ella estaba buscando a su prometido.

- _Siento deciros que Ranma no se encuentra en casa -_ Les contestó amablemente la mayor de las Tendo - _Salió ayer temprano y aún no ha regresado -_

_-¿Cómo?_ - Gritaron las tres al unísono.

- _Por una módica cantidad yo os puedo decir dónde se encuentra_ - Nabiki vio la oportunidad que se le brindaba y no pensaba dejarla escapar.

Las tres se giraron para ver a Nabiki, que al escuchar el follón que montaban aquellas locas en el jardín, bajó a ver de qué iba todo aquello. Su hermana le había contado lo de la huída de Akane, y que Ranma fue a buscarla, y estaba segura de a dónde se había dirigido su hermanita pequeña. Con lo que le había pasado en el banquete comprendía que se fuera del dojo, la verdad que convertirse en hombre no debía ser agradable, pero eso no le iba a impedir hacer un buen negocio con aquellas tres taradas, a las que seguro les sacaba una buena suma con la información que sabía.

- _¡Dinos dónde podemos encontrar a Ran-chan!_ - Le apremió Ukyo.

- _Primero el dinero. Serán 3000 yens cada una_ -

- _Nabiki ser estafadora_ - Le contestó Shampoo, molesta.

- _Y chinita ser loca acosadora_ - Se burló la mediana de las Tendo - _Pero aquí las cosas funcionan así: si quieres la información será previo pago de 3000 yens -_

Como no podía ser de otro modo las tres aceptaron las condiciones de Nabiki. Una vez supieron el lugar a donde tenían que dirigirse se dispusieron a partir, pero las morena les detuvo, dispuesta a seguir sacando beneficio de aquella situación.

_- Esperad ¿No queréis saber con quién está Ranma en las montañas? -_

Aquellas le miraron extrañadas.

- _¿Con quién? ¿Acaso no ha ido solo?_ - La interrogó Ukyo.

- _Airen siempre ir a montaña a entrenar. Seguro ir con panda_ - Contestó Shampoo.

- _No se ha ido con el tío Genma, ni con mi padre. Si queréis saber más serán 500 yens más cada una_ -

Resignadas, las tres volvieron a aceptar los abusos de Nabiki, y esperaron la ansiada información.

- _Vuestro querido Ranma se fue a buscar a Akane, que salió corriendo después de que le destrozarais la boda_ - Nabiki disfrutaba viendo las caras que iban poniendo las supuestas prometidas cuando nombró a su hermana - _Así que allí está con ella desde ayer -_

- _Eso no puede ser. Mi Ranma-sama no quiso casarse con ella, obviamente porque me quiere a mí.¡Jo,jo,jo! ¡Quién iba a quererla a ella!_ - Dijo entre risas Kodachi.

- _Pensad lo que queráis, pero si él ha ido a buscarla, por algo será -_

_- Seguro Señor Soun obligó - _Contestó la chica de cabellos violetas.

_- Lo que digáis. Yo de vosotras me daría prisa -_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Cuando Akane se despertó al notar que alguien le apartaba el cabello del rostro regalándole aquella muestra de cariño, no se lo podía creer. Ranma, su querido baka, ¡la estaba acariciando! Las mariposas en su estómago no tardaron en aparecer y una alegría sin límites se instaló en su corazón. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver al artífice de aquel gesto de ternura, se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que le hacían perder el sentido, y que acto seguido pasaron a llenarse de temor al ver que ella había despertado. Al notar que cesaban las caricias, e impulsada por el valor que le otorgaban aquellas mariposas que la inundaban, cogió la mano del chico y le instó a proseguir con ternura aquellos mimos que segundos atrás le dedicaba.

Ranma la miraba maravillado. Estaba sonrojado al máximo, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de aquel momento tan especial. Verla a ella tan cerca, tan hermosa, tan suya…¡Ufff! Una sensación indescriptible le recorrió de arriba a abajo. Su mano regalaba torpes pero sinceras caricias por todo el rostro de la muchacha: sus pómulos, su frente, su mentón, la línea de sus cejas, sus sonrosados labios… Todo en ella le invitaba a continuar su paseo. Tanto tiempo negándose lo evidente, tanto tiempo a su lado, amarrado por ese sentimiento que no reconocía, y allí estaban por fin, dando ese paso hacia delante tan esperado. Ranma observaba con detenimiento su boca. Aquellos labios le atraían irremediablemente, como el canto de una sirena. Sus dedos delineaban una y otra vez aquellas comisuras que lo traían loco. En este punto el chico ya no pudo más y se acercó lentamente a ella, con la mirada fija en su sonrosada boca. Sacó valor de lo más hondo de su corazón y poco a poco se deshizo de la distancia que los separaba.

Akane estaba disfrutando del mejor momento de su vida, al sentir cómo su prometido recorría su rostro con cariño y ternura cuando, en un segundo, notó cómo la mano del chico se posicionaba en su nuca y sus labios era apresados por los de él, en un corto beso, tan torpe como tierno.

Akane abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se encontró unos ojos azules ansiosos y anhelantes, deseando saber si había hecho bien al aventurarse así sobre su boca. Necesitaba saber si aquellos sentimientos por tanto tiempo escondidos eran correspondidos o no. A Akane se le antojó tan dulce aquella mirada que se sonrojó al momento. Acercó su mano a la nuca del chico y mientras le sonreía tímidamente le atrajo hacia ella para responder a su muda pregunta.

Ese segundo beso iniciado por la chica fue más largo, apasionado y adictivo. Se intentaban decir con aquel deseado contacto todo lo que habían callado por mucho tiempo. Pero ambos eran novatos en este terreno y pronto se quedaron sin aire. Separaron lentamente sus labios manteniendo sus frentes en contacto y la mano en la nuca del otro. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, pues no sabían muy bien qué hacer a continuación y les daba vergüenza mirar al otro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las tres prometidas se encontraban en medio de un camino polvoriento, a las afueras de Nerima. Habían quedado en ir todas juntas en busca de su amado, pues no se fiaban las unas de las otras. ¿Y si mientras estaban en el bosque otra lo encontraba antes? No, ninguna de ellas tendría ningún tipo de ventaja sobre las otras. No querían hacer mucho caso a lo que había dicho Nabiki acerca de que Ranma estaría con Akane, pero aún así no las tenían todas consigo, así que madrugaron y salieron corriendo hacia las montañas.

Iban en silencio, cada una perdida en su propia fantasía, en la que se sucedían diferentes versiones de una romántica declaración de amor por parte del chico de la trenza, seguida de unos sonoros sollozos por parte de sus rivales. Cada una de ellas se imaginaba las caras de pena y odio de las otras, mientras el muchacho la besaba fervorosamente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akane fue la primera en atreverse a abrir los ojos. Lo vio allí, sonrojado a más no poder, tan indefenso, tan mono, tan suyo…con los ojos aún cerrados porque, seguramente al igual que ella, no sabía qué hacer a continuación… una tierna ola de sentimientos la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y se echó a sus brazos para abrazarlo fuerte, en un intento de que él no se moviera de allí, y de que aquel momento durara para siempre.

Ranma estaba a punto del colapso nervioso. Ese beso en respuesta de su prometida le había dejado en estado de shock. Y ahora la tenía pegada a su torso, abrazándole con fuerza, diciéndole sin palabras que no se fuera.

Pero él tenía muy claras las palabras que le quería decir a su hermosa marimacho. Ya estaba bien de ser un crío. Por fin tenía claro lo que quería y le diría a ella todo aquello que guardaba en su corazón.

- _Akane…_- Rompió tímidamente el silencio.

- _¿Sí, Ranma?_ - Ella levantó su rostro para contemplar aquellos preciosos ojos azules.

- _Yo..quería_….-

- _¡Ranmaaaaaaaaa!_ - Su nombre sonó como un bramido, fuera, en el bosque.

Se separaron por inercia al oír el grito, cada uno a una punta de la tienda.

Las prometidas llegaron a todo correr hasta su campamento y abrieron de golpe la cremallera de la puerta. Allí se encontraban Ranma y Akane, tal como les había dicho Nabiki.

- _Airen, ¿Qué hacer tú con chica violenta?_ - Demandó la amazona.

- _¡Qué clase del embrujo le has hecho a mi Ranma-sama?_ - Añadió Kodachi a voz en grito.

- _Ran-chan, estoy segura de que esta marimacho no te interesa, ¿No?_ - Apostilló Ukyo, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra marimacho.

Las tres comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Akane y Ranma todavía no se recuperaban del susto mientras salían de la tienda a averiguar qué hacían aquellas tres locas allí y cómo era que les habían encontrado, aunque, conociendo a Nabiki, era bastante obvia la respuesta.

- _¿Qué queréis?_ - Akane sonaba enojada. Aquellas tres taradas acababan de fastidiarle el mejor momento de su vida.

- _Venir por Airen_ - Shampoo se restregaba de forma sensual contra el chico - _Nosotros tener que decidir fecha boda_ -

- _¿Qué haces tú con mi amor?_ - Le increpó Kodachi - _Sepárate de él ahora mismo -_

Ukyo lo veía todo un poco alejada. Al ver la cara de la pareja al salir de la tienda supo que algo había pasado entre ellos. No lo podía creer. Siempre pensó que Ranma seguía viviendo en el dojo por el honor de la promesa dada, pero que al final Ranma la elegiría a ella. Después de ver el sonrojo que traían los dos, supo a ciencia cierta que habían interrumpido algo importante entre ambos. La ira no se hizo esperar y, cogiendo un cazo con agua que se encontraba sobre las cenizas de la fogata, lo tiró con fuerza sobre la cara de Akane.

- _Evidentemente ahora eres más marimacho que nunca, ¿No, Akane?_ - Las palabras de Ukyo estaban cargadas de veneno.

- _¡Jo, jo jo! ¿Esta plebeya se ha vuelto transexual o qué?_ - Aunque se diera delante de sus narices, los Kuno no eran muy hábiles para entender eso de las transformaciones.

Por mucho que el día anterior estuviera practicando con su nuevo cuerpo y a aceptar el cambio, aquello pilló desprevenida a Akane. Se quedó sin habla. Además de que su prometido seguía estático en el lugar, con la odiosa amazona restregándose contra él, sin que éste hiciera nada por evitarlo.

- _Airen, supongo que tú ya no tener ningún tipo de compromiso con este…hombretón_ - Soltó con ironía Shampoo - _Ciertamente, Akane, tú ser mucho más apuesto como chico que como chica. Naturaleza equivocarse contigo cuando tú nacer. ¡Tú verte muy bien así! -_

Como siempre que la chica china se restregaba contra él, Ranma no sabía cómo quitársela de encima sin tocar en algún sitio indebido, y por tanto se quedaba estático hasta que la loca se alejaba de él. Eso, unido a que estaba completamente ofuscado por ver a aquellas tres allí después de lo que había pasado en la tienda con su prometida, hacía que el muchacho no reaccionara ante nada.

Akane estaba estática a su lado. Las horribles palabras que le habían dedicado las tres mujeres se habían ido clavando en lo más hondo de su ser y la estaban destrozando por dentro, pero lo peor de todo es que su prometido no había hecho nada por defenderla. Seguía ahí, con la amazona colgando de su brazo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. ¡Después de lo que había pasado en la tienda! Definitivamente no entendía a este chico. Primero en Jusenkyo le dice que la ama, luego en la boda se lo niega todo. Esa misma mañana al despertar había tocado el cielo con sus caricias y ahora que sus otras prometidas las estaban insultando y denigrando de la forma más cruel, él se quedaba callado.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, sus masculinas mejillas, mientras estaba con la mirada fija en el chico de la trenza, que seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡_Uy Akane! ¡Un hombre tan guapo y fornido como tú llorando!_ - Ukyo seguía con sus insultos llenos de maldad.

- _Chica violenta ser ahora lo que siempre debió ser…ja, ja, ja_… - Dijo la china entre risas, mientras soltaba a Ranma y se acercaba a ella - _De verdad verte muy bien_ - Le decía mientras le pasaba la mano por el torso y le guiñaba el ojo - _Si yo no estar comprometida tú ser buen candidato _ -

De normal Akane habría tenido un estallido de ira allí en medio y las hubiera mandado a todas a volar, pues estaba segura que en su forma masculina podría con todas ellas, pero todo aquel asunto la superaba, no tenía ganas de pelea. La indiferencia de Ranma la había dejado trastocada, no se podía creer que no la defendiera, así que, por segunda vez en tres días, un muchacho castaño de hermosos ojos marrones salió corriendo hecho un mar de lágrimas delante de las tres odiosas mujeres y el impresionado y aturdido chico de la trenza.

- _Ran-chan, no entiendo qué hacías ahí dentro con ese marimacho. ¿No te da asco?_ - Le preguntaba Ukyo poniendo cara de asco.

Lejos del abrazo de la amazona, y gracias a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer la cocinera, Ranma salió de su estado de shock y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado ante sus ojos en tan sólo un par de minutos. Ahora el que destilaba veneno por la boca era él.

-_ Asco es el que me da estar aquí con vosotras. No entiendo como podéis herir así a una persona que no os ha hecho nada -_

- _¿Qué no nos ha hecho nada?_ - Ukyo llevada por la ira, prácticamente gritaba - _Dime, ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro con ella?_ -

- _Lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella no es asunto tuyo_ - Ranma iba envalentonándose a medida que hablaba - _Akane es mi prometida y haremos lo que nos de la gana -_

_- Pero mi Ranma-sama…_

_- Airen.. -_

_- Tu prometida soy yo, Ranma. ¡Tu padre se lo prometió al mío hace muchos años! - _

- _Ni Airen, ni Ranma-sama ni leches_ - El enfado de Ranma era palpable - _Por si aún no os ha quedado claro es a Akane a quien elijo y a quien quiero, y si ella tiene a bien aceptarme, me casaré con ella en cuanto podamos -_

Las tres dieron un paso atrás, asombradas con la declaración de Ranma. Él mismo estaba alucinado de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta, pero aquellas mujeres se habían pasado de la raya, y ya iba siendo hora de poner fin al circo que se montaban en sus locas cabezas.

- _Pero Ran-chan, ella ahora es un hombre…¿Acaso no te importa? -_

- _Yo he sido medio mujer desde que ella me conoce, y nunca le ha importado, ni a vosotras tampoco, dicho sea de paso, ¿Por qué iba a importarme ahora que ella también tenga una maldición? Sigue siendo Akane, lo mires por donde lo mires_ -

- _Ran-chan….-_

- _Ukyo, me has decepcionado, de verdad que te considero mi amiga, pero esto que has hecho hoy no me lo esperaba_ - Ranma le hablaba mirándola directamente - _Ahora, por favor, salid de mi vista -_

_- Airen, tú casarte conmigo. Es la ley -_

_- Es tu ley, Shampoo, no la mía - _Le dijo él, un poco más calmado _- No me gustas, nunca me has gustado ni me gustarás. Invéntate lo que quieras para decirle al consejo de tu tribu, pero yo no me casaré contigo en la vida. Vete haciendo a la idea -_

_- Amor, esa bruja te ha hechizado. Yo te liberaré de sus embrujos -_

_- Lo que tú digas Kodachi - _Ranma no le hacía mucho caso a la gimnasta. Durante esos años había llegado a percatarse de que realmente le faltaba un tornillo_ - Suerte con eso -_

Las tres chicas seguían sorprendidas por el arranque de ira del muchacho.. Nunca lo habían visto así.

Una lágrima silenciosa corría por la mejilla de Ukyo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y emprendió el regreso a casa. Su arrebato no había hecho si no que empeorar las cosas. Ahora Ranma no querría ser ni siquiera su amigo. De todas maneras...¡Qué más daba! No creía poder seguir viéndolo después de que él hubiera elegido a otra. Cerraría el restaurante y se iría de Nerima. Ya nada la retenía allí.

- _Yo no creerte. Tú no poder dejarme - _

_- No te dejo porque nunca he estado contigo, a no ser porque alguna que otra vez conseguiste embaucarme con tus sucios trucos_ - Contestó Ranma acercándose a la chica china - _Y te lo advierto, como se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Akane, te mataré_ - Esto último se lo dijo con una mirada amenazante, muy despacio, para que lo entendiera bien, a escasos centímetros de su cara.

La amazona se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo del lugar, maldiciendo en su lengua. El chico sabía que los problemas con ella no habían acabado; la china era muy obstinada, pero ya se preocuparía por eso más adelante.

- _Ranma, querido. Ahora ya estamos solos ¡Por fin! Te has deshecho de todas muy hábilmente... -_

Ranma dejó a Kodachi hablando sola. Esa chica no tenía solución. Recogió el campamento y salió a toda prisa hacia el dojo. Tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con Akane, empezando por conseguir que le hablara de nuevo. Seguro que el cabreo que la chica tenía era monumental, de los que le dejaban sin dirigirle la palabra durante semanas, pero como que él era Ranma Saotome que conseguiría que lo perdonara esa misma tarde. El sonrojo volvió a su cara cuando imaginó que tipo de reconciliación tendrían, al recordar cómo la chica lo había besado esa mañana.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí está el capítulo 4. Espero que os haya gustado el acercamiento de estos dos.<em>

_Si queréis dejarme comentarios, sugerencias o críticas constructivas, ya sabéis._

_¡Mil gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Kasumi estaba acabando de fregar los platos cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada y al minuto apareció en la cocina un muchacho moreno. No le dio tiempo a reconocerlo porque, sin saludar siquiera, fue directo a por la tetera que siempre estaba preparada en esa casa y se vertió un poco de agua sobre la cabeza. Al instante se transformó en su hermanita pequeña. La mayor de las Tendo no pudo más que sorprenderse por ese cambio. Tan sólo lo había observado una vez hacía varios días, y aún no se hacía a la idea de que su hermana también fuera una de las malditas. Quería saber cómo se encontraba, pues por la cara que traía no parecía que estuviera demasiado bien, aunque algo le hacía sospechar de que no se trataba tan sólo del tema de la maldición.

- _Vaya, Akane, menos mal que en esta casa siempre hay agua caliente,¿Eh? -_

_- Sí, igual ahora hay que poner un poco más en la tetera…jeje_ - Rió tristemente.

- _Akane, sabes que esto que te ha pasado no cambia nada aquí en casa…Lo sabes, ¿No? -_

La pequeña de las Tendo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que sabía que su hermana mayor la apoyaría en todo, con o sin maldición, Kasumi era la bondad personificada. Nabiki también la apoyaría, aunque seguro que encontraba la forma de sacarle rendimiento a esta nueva situación. Faltaba ver por dónde le salía su padre, después de llorar ríos de lágrimas, por supuesto. No conocía hombre más llorón que el patriarca de la casa.

- _Kasumi, ¿Tú crees que soy poco femenina?_ - Las palabras hirientes de Ukyo resonaban en su cabeza.

- _Akane, ¿Dices esto porque ahora te conviertes en hombre? -_

_- Bueno, Ranma siempre lo ha dicho y ahora… -_

_- No seas tonta. Él lo dice para molestarte, no porque realmente lo piense. Has de reconocer que un poco violenta sí que eres, y que pierdes la paciencia fácilmente, sobre todo con tu prometido, pero de ahí a marimacho va un trecho. Te gusta vestir faldas, maquillarte, ir de tiendas… no son cosas de marimacho, precisamente. Y no creo que eso cambie ahora, ¿No?_ - Kasumi intentaba consolar a su hermana - _Nunca te ha preocupado en exceso el que Ranma te llamara así. Es decir, siempre te ha molestado, pero no te lo has tomado en serio. ¿Por qué ahora sí? -_

- _Bueno, es que no me lo ha llamado él… si no Ukyo, y Shampoo -_

_- Entiendo -_

_- Me han dicho cosas horribles, y él ni se ha inmutado -_

_- Entones lo que realmente te ha molestado es que Ranma no te defendiera, no lo que dijeran ellas, ¿Me equivoco? -_

_- Bueno…_- La muchacha no sabía si decirle a su hermana lo que había pasado en la tienda.

- _Akane, déjate de tonterías, que sé que Ranma te importa más de lo que quieres aparentar - _Kasumi le hablaba muy seria_ - Además, hace unas semanas que se os ve muy bien. Estoy segura de que a él también le importas -_

_- ¡Tanto que ni se ha dignado a abrir la boca mientras esas locas me humillaban_! - Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse al recordar.

- _Akane, piensa que para él es complicado esto de demostrar los sentimientos _-Le decía dulcemente su hermana - _Supongo porque nunca lo ha hecho. Su infancia no fue fácil. Sin su madre cerca, con un padre como el tío Genma, que por mucho que se preocupara por él, no es un ejemplo de delicadeza que digamos. Siempre ha estado vagando de un sitio a otro. Entrenar era lo más importante en su vida. Él no ha sabido lo que era una familia hasta que ha venido a vivir aquí. No ha sabido lo que es dar y recibir amor de los que te importan_ -

- _Nunca lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista_ - Dijo Akane pensativa - _¿Sabes? Estuvo muy amable conmigo allí en el lago_ - Su cara se sonrojó al momento.

- _Así que al final sí que estuviste en el lago_ - Kasumi se dio cuenta de lo roja que se ponía su hermana, así de la cara de boba que se le quedó al nombrar al chico.

- _Sí. Pensar en Mamá siempre me ayuda a solucionar mis problemas. Y bueno, aunque este no lo pueda solucionar, me ha servido para reflexionar y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva -_

_- Me alegro, y también de que Ranma fuera a buscarte. Pero bueno, eso siempre lo hace. Siempre se preocupa por ti -_

_- Sí, es verdad -_

_- Ten paciencia con él. No le pidas de la noche a la mañana que se vuelva un romántico empedernido -_

_- Pero si yo no… -_

_- Akane, normalmente no te digo estas cosas, pero esto ya raya lo absurdo. No intentes engañarme, ni te engañes a ti misma: tú le quieres y él te quiere. Fin de la historia -_

_- Pero Kasumi, ahora yo…._ - Nunca había visto a su hermana hablarle de forma tan directa.

- _Tú ¿Qué? ¿Qué te conviertes en hombre? ¿Es eso?_ - La chica ya estaba harta de ver a esa pareja comportarse como un par de idiotas - _De sobra sabes que él precisamente es quien mejor te va a comprender. Así que déjate de remilgos y acepta de una buena vez lo que sientes. Y ayúdale a él a que lo acepte también. A ver si así podéis tener un poco de tranquilidad en vuestras vidas, y en la nuestras, de paso_ -

Akane miraba seriamente a su hermana. Nunca nadie le había dicho de forma tan clara tantas verdades a la cara. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y se abalanzó a abrazarla.

- _Gracias Kasumi. Eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría soñar -_

_- No hay de qué, cariño. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo_ - Le decía, mientras correspondía a su abrazo sonriéndole.

- _¿Qué se cuece aquí?_- Preguntó Nabiki, que entraba en ese momento en la cocina, al ver a sus dos hermanas fundidas en un abrazo - _Veo que ya has vuelto, hermanita_ -

- _Sí, quería estar un tiempo sola_ -

- _No me extraña, con todo el lío que se montó… -_

_- Nabiki, mejor no saques le tema_ - Le dijo su hermana mayor con voz calmada.

- _Bueno, en parte fue porque vendiste entradas a medio barrio, ¿No crees? -_ Akane no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de recriminarle a su hermana.

- _Yo se ver un buen negocio en cuanto lo veo_ - Contestó la mediana de forma despreocupada - _Pero siento mucho que acabara así, de verdad. No se como ayudarte con eso_ - Le dijo sinceramente.

- _Vaya, viniendo de ti es toda una sorpresa -_

_- ¡Oye! ¡Ni que yo sea un ogro! -_

_- Un ogro avaro y malévolo_ - Le dijo su hermana pequeña en plan de burla mientras le sacaba la lengua - _Pero tranquila, que ya encontraré la forma de que me lo pagues. No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad ahora que te veo algo arrepentida_ - Dijo con una sonrisa, pero haciéndole entender que hablaba en serio - _Y ahora me voy arriba. ¡Me muero por un baño caliente! -_

_- Bien, te avisaré para la cena - _Le dijo amablemente Kasumi.

_- Por cierto, ¿Y Papá y el tío Genma? -_

_- Salieron a visitar a unos amigos. Volverán mañana. La tía Nodoka está en su habitación, le dolía algo la cabeza. Debe estar durmiendo, porque si no de seguro habria salido a saludarte -_

- _Entonces la veré luego en la cena -_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Ranma por fin llegó a casa. Había tenido que dar un rodeo para despistar a la loca de Kodachi, que no lo dejaba en paz ni quería entrar en razones.

Durante todo el camino iba pensando en la conversación que tendría con Akane… y le temblaba todo. Por fin había llegado el momento. Estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Estaba seguro de que Akane era lo más importante en su vida. Estaba seguro de querer decírselo a ella…¡Pero le costaba tanto!...¿Por qué nadie le había preparado para estas cosas? En su mente se repetía otra vez la misma frase, que empezaba a convertirse en su mantra personal: "Pensar antes de hablar. Pensar antes de hablar". Y es que era muy consciente de que siempre en el último momento la timidez, el orgullo o ambas cosas se apoderaban de él y soltaba lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza, que de normal era algún insulto. Pensando en esto Ranma mantenía un diálogo consigo mismo de lo más surrealista.

_- No seas imbécil y que ni se te ocurra soltarle un "marimacho" o un "pechos planos" -_

_- Pero los insultos eran para que ella no se diera cuenta de que la amo. ¡Y ahora sí quiero que se de cuenta! -_

_- ¡Venga hombre! Que nos conocemos y seguro que metes la pata antes o después -_

_-¿Cómo se le dice "te quiero" a una chica? ¿Cómo se le dice "te quiero" a una chica como Akane? -_

_- Tan fácil como : Akane, te quiero. No me seas gallina.¡Diablos! ¡Eres Ranma Saotome! Esto no puede superarte -_

_- Debe estar enfadada por lo de las chicas. Igual no es el mejor momento…_

_- ¿En qué hemos quedado? No eres un cobarde. Eres un guerrero, y esta es la mayor batalla de tu vida -_

_- ¡Maldición! Sí, tengo que decírselo hoy …. Pensar antes de hablar. Pensar antes de hablar -_

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras. Supuso que todo el mundo estaría ya durmiendo, incluyendo su prometida, pero no quería atrasar más la conversación que tenía pendiente con ella, así que se fue directo a su ventana. Tocó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Le entraron las dudas de si entrar o no. Aún le debía durar el cabreo por lo del bosque, eso sumado a que estaría durmiendo no hacían de aquella la mejor ocasión para hablar con ella. Su subconsciente cobarde decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente, así que bajó del tejado dispuesto a dirigirse a su habitación, cuando algo le llamó la atención: Una tenue luz se filtraba bajo la puerta del dojo.

Se acercó con sigilo para averiguar quién podría estar a esas horas allí, aunque tenía una ligera idea de quién podría ser. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y supo que la conversación que venía planeando todo el camino no iba a ser pospuesta.

_- Te estaba esperando _- Le dijo su prometida en un tono de voz neutro, girándose para verlo parado en la puerta.

Akane estaba sentada en medio del dojo. Tenía algunos cirios encendidos justo delante del altar de su madre, seguramente le estaría dedicando alguna oración.

A la luz de las velas, su piel resplandecía con un brillo único. Sus cabellos de reflejos azulados le caían revoltosos sobre los ojos, esos preciosos ojos color avellana que ahora le transmitían una paz y una tranquilidad no muy propias del temperamento explosivo de la chica. Tenía el semblante serio, pero toda ella irradiaba una belleza que dejaron al muchacho sin habla. Todo lo que traía pensado decirle se fue de su mente ante aquella visión de su musa.

- _¿Ah… sí?_ - dijo de forma entrecortada.

El chico no lograba hilar dos palabras seguidas. No sabía si ella estaría enfadada, triste, vergonzosa… ¿A quién quería engañar? Era Akane, fijo que llevaba un cabreo de cuidado por lo de sus prometidas. Y la verdad, no era para menos. Ellas la habían insultado de la forma más vil y él no había hecho nada. Ya se había torturado bastante todo el camino de regreso con eso. No sabía cómo pero siempre acababa fastidiándolo todo con ella.

- _Pensaba que estarías dormida - _Le dijo tímidamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

_- Y yo pensaba que llegarías antes_ - Akane le hablaba de forma pausada pero mordaz - _Supongo que tus prometidas te han entretenido mucho tiempo_ - La paz y tranquilidad se iban yendo al carajo por momentos.

- _Akane, siento mucho lo que pasó en el bosque. Estaba totalmente sorprendido de verlas allí, igual que tú -_

_- Pues bien agarrado que estabas a Shampoo_ - Sí, al parecer ella seguía enfadada.

- _Yo no la agarraba. Era ella quien no me soltaba. Hay una leve diferencia_… - Esto ya lo había vivido antes.

- _Sí claro, tú y tus excusas_ - Akane se encendía por momentos - _¿También tienes excusa para no haber abierto la boca con todo lo que me han dicho?_ - Directa al grano - _¿O es que siempre he sido tan marimacho que les das la razón?_ - Dijo por lo bajo, apartando la mirada.

- _Akane, sabes que todo lo que te digo es mentira -_

_- No, no lo se. ¿Cómo saberlo, si me lo repites una y otra vez? -_

_- Esta bien, pues te lo digo ahora. No eres marimacho, ni pechos planos, ni fea, ni gorda, ni mala coci….No, lo siento, lo de mala cocinera no lo puedo retirar -_

_-¡Ranma!_

_- ¿Estamos siendo sinceros o no? Cocinas de pena, pero eso no quita que no puedas mejorar en un futuro - _Afirmó él con una sonrisa_ - Además, hace tiempo que no te digo nada de todo eso - _

_- Eso es cierto - _Reconoció ella.

_- Y respecto a todo lo que dijeron sobre ti, sobre tu maldición…De sobras sabes que a mi no me importa. Tú sigues siendo tú -_

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué te quedaste callado en el bosque? Nunca me defiendes delante de ellas, pero después de… sabes…de lo que había pasado en la tienda…yo…pensé… - _

Akane comenzó a sonrojarse, quería las explicaciones de él, pero también tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado y, a ser posible, repetirlo.

El chico tragó pesadamente al ver que su prometida sacaba el tema del beso. Su rostro empezó a teñirse de carmín al recodarlo.

- _Akane…yo…estaba tan alucinado de lo que había pasado y de verlas ahí que no reaccioné_ - Soltó atropelladamente - _No es porque no me importase lo que estaban haciendo, ni que estuviera de acuerdo con ellas. De veras que lo siento. Estaba en estado de shock por…ya sabes…por tu beso… Pero en cuanto te fuiste les dejé las cosas claras -_

_- ¿Claras? ¿Cómo de claras? - _Preguntó muy interesada la muchacha.

Bien, el momento que había esperado Ranma había llegado. Cerró los ojos mientras cogía aire y se dispuso a quedar expuesto como jamás lo había estado antes.

- _Yo… les dije la verdad, Akane... Te elijo a ti… Te quiero a ti. Ninguna de ellas me completa como tú lo haces -_

Ahí estaba. Ya lo había soltado. Ranma la miraba detenidamente, estudiando su reacción. Akane lo miraba en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Poco a poco éstos se fueron humedeciendo, aunque sin llegar a derramar lágrima alguna, mientras una sonrisa resplandeciente se formaba en sus labios. Se lazó a sus brazos y lo rodeó con fuerza, no queriendo dejarlo escapar nunca, de la misma manera que había hecho esa misma mañana en la tienda. Ranma soltó el aire de golpe, aliviado por aquella reacción, y una enorme sonrisa asomó en su rostro, al tener entre sus brazos, una vez más, a la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, aspirando el aroma del otro, saboreando aquel momento tantas veces soñado por ambos. Después de tantas peleas, tantos insultos y tantos malentendidos por fin habían logrado llegar a ese punto.

- _¿Qué te ha pasado, Ranma? - _Le preguntó ella, soltando el agarre.

_- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - _Contestó el chico, mirándola sin entender.

_- Bueno, hace tres días me negaste esto mismo, te negaste a casarte conmigo…igual mañana te despiertas y vuelves a pensar lo mismo - _Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

- _Dejémoslo en que hace tres días era idota, ¿Vale?_ - La verdad es que no tenía excusa para lo de la boda - _Pero después, con lo que pasó, me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido negar por más tiempo lo evidente. Te lo dije en Jusenkyo, sí, en aquel momento en el que pensé que te perdía_ - La voz de Ranma se volvió triste - _De hecho estuve un buen rato pensando que te habías consumido al contacto con el Kinjakan. Fue horrible. Pero cuando te recuperaste y me dijiste que habías oído lo que te dije y aparecieron todos…supongo que el imbécil que llevo dentro apareció de nuevo. Créeme que si pudiera volvería en el tiempo y cambiaria lo que te dije el día de la boda en tu cuarto. Ahora no estarías maldita por mi culpa -_

- _No es por tu culpa, ya te lo dije. Fue mala suerte_ - Aseguró ella, volviendo a mirarle fijamente - _¿Y sabes qué? Yo también te quiero, baka_- Le dijo dulcemente, mientras le regalaba una caricia y le sonreía de esa forma que sabía a él le encantaba _-¿Sabes? Cuando quieres eres muy tierno - _

- _¿Sí?_ - Contestó nervioso él - _Es una faceta más de gran Ranma Saotome que irás descubriendo poco a poco a partir de ahora_ - Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_- Entonces…¿Ya no más insultos?_ -

- _No prometo nada. Sabes que soy un poco idiota para estas cosas…tú no me lo tengas en cuenta_ - Dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca con aire despreocupado - _¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya no más golpes de mazo?_ -

- _No te prometo nada tampoco_ - Respondió ella con una traviesa sonrisa - _Pero lo que si te prometo es que los compaginaré con otras cosas_ -

_-¿Otras cosas? ¿Otras cosas cómo qué? -_El chico realmente no sabía a lo que se refería su prometida_._

_- Bueno, como lo de esta mañana en la tienda…si quieres, claro_ - Akane le miraba, vergonzosa, totalmente sonrojada - _Ha sido el mejor despertar de mi vida -_

- _Puedo despertarte así todas las mañanas… si quieres, claro_ - Contestó él, también sonrojado, mientras acercaba la mano a su rostro para regalarle una suave caricia.

Akane cerró lo ojos para recibir aquel gesto de ternura de su prometido. Éste la vio y le vino a la mente otra vez que estuvieron en ese mismo lugar y en esa misma situación, cuando ella le retó a besarla, después de que Mikado le robara a él un beso. Tal como hiciera en aquella ocasión, bajó la mano hasta su hombro, y le dio un leve golpe, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, lo justo para que él pasara la otra mano bajo sus piernas y la sentara sobre su regazo.

- _¿Te acuerdas la última vez que te hice esto? -_

A Akane aquel movimiento le tomó por sorpresa. Pensaba que iba a recibir una caricia de muchacho y de repente se vio sentada sobre sus fuertes piernas.

- _Como olvidarlo. Estabas destrozado porque un chico te había besado_ - Le decía mientras le sacaba tiernamente la lengua - _Te reté a que me besaras, pero no tuviste el valor -_

- _¡Oye! ¡Lo hubiera hecho si no nos llega a interrumpir nuestras querida familia!_ - Contestó, herido en su orgullo.

- _Si claro_ - Respondió ella, haciéndose la ofendida - _Recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste que eso había que hacerlo con alguien que te gustara… -_

_- Tonta, en aquel momento ya me gustabas, lo que pasa es que era muy idiota para admitirlo -_

_- ¿Eras? - _

_- Bueno, a veces sigo siéndolo. Pero ya lo he admitido, ¿No? ¿Me dejarás que cumpla mi reto ahora?_ - Le preguntó mientras le clavaba su profunda mirada azul.

- _Casi dos años después…no se si cuenta como reto..pero_… -

Ranma no le dejó acabar la frase. Le puso la mano en la nuca atrayéndola hacia él, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos azulados. Lentamente fue acercándose más a ella, para acabar uniendo sus labios de la forma más dulce posible. Ella se estremeció al sentirlo. Tanto tiempo anhelando tenerlo tan cerca, tan suyo… Una infinita alegría la invadió, así como miles de mariposas que inundaban su estómago. Le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello, para acercarlo más aún, si eso era posible, mientras le devolvía el beso con ternura desmedida.

Se separaron lentamente, manteniendo el abrazo, y se miraron profundamente, buscando la confirmación en el otro de que aquello no era un sueño. Que habían aceptado por fin sus sentimientos y que a partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar. Se sonreían como dos tontos enamorados, manteniendo un precioso silencio que hablaba por sí sólo, mientras los ojos color del mar de él se perdían en los de ella, del color de la tierra.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que la sonrisa bobalicona de él cambió a otra más conocida por ella, una sonrisa de medio lado que demostraba la autosuficiencia tan característica de su prometido.

- _Bien, pasé el reto. ¿No me vas a decir qué tal estuve? -_

_-¿Eh? _- Akane no salía de su asombro - _No me lo puedo creer, Ranma. ¡Tienes un ego del tamaño de Japón!_ - Le dijo entre risas.

_- Lo que tu digas, pero estoy seguro que te he dejado impresionada -_

_- Pues…que quieres que te diga. Nada del otro mundo_ - Le encantaba picar a su prometido _- Tendrás que admitir que yo lo hago mejor -_

Y dicho esto volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez de manera más desenfrenada y ardiente. Akane acariciaba la espalda de él con desespero a la vez que devoraba su boca con pasión. Aquella necesidad de saciarse de él le quemaba por dentro. Tanto tiempo pensando que tal serían sus bocas al unirse, y resulta que era la ella la que no podía contener el deseo de comérselo a besos. Mientras mordisqueaba sus labios de forma juguetona, le acarició con su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para pasar a otro tipo de besos más fogosos. Ranma aceptó gustoso dejándose llevar donde ella quisiera. Él no cabía en sí de gozo. Akane había resultado ser mucho más apasionada de que él jamás hubiera imaginado. Estaba extasiado con los besos que su prometida le regalaba. Ella alargó aquella ardiente caricia unos minutos más y se separó de él jadeante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrojada al máximo.

- _¿Y bien?_ - Le preguntó coqueta - _Admite que lo hago mejor_ -

- _¿Mejor? No, se si mejor. Diferente_ - Dijo de forma despreocupada - _Y yo que pensaba que a las chicas os iban más los besos tiernos y suaves -_

- _Bueno, a mi si que me gustan…ya sabes..como me has besado antes_ - El rojo de su cara estaba al máximo nivel - _Pero me ha apetecido besarte así. ¿Qué no te ha gustado? -_

_- No, gustarme es poco. Me ha encantado_ - Dijo mirándola con deseo y una sonrisa torcida instalada es su rostro - _Y como veo que te estas tomando esto como una competición, al mas puro estilo Saotome, por cierto, vamos a por el tercer asalto -_

Y dicho esto la envolvió de nuevo en sus fuertes bazos para proseguir con los apasionados y adictivos besos a los que ya se estaban aficionando.

Estuvieron un rato más en el dojo, regalándose caricias, besos y retos, que era lo que más les gustaba, para más tarde irse a dormir cada uno a su habitación, pensando sin duda que esa noche les costaría mucho conciliar el sueño.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado.<em>

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios: Romina, Annita, Belli, Lunitaturksa, Inu-ran, Nabiki-san, 97pupi,fer y Criss._

_De verdad que ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Y gracias a todos por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPíTULO 6

Con lo primeros rayos del sol, Akane abrió los ojos.

Inmediatamente recordó sus últimas horas de la noche pasada y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Ranma la amaba. ¡Se habían besado! No podía estar más feliz.

Era domingo, así que ese día no habría escuela. Se sentó en la cama, reflexionando sobre cómo iba a ser su vida a partir de ese momento, porque era obvio que iba a cambiar radicalmente, empezando porque esa mañana no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante Ranma. ¿Besarle al verle? ¿Decirle "mi amor" como cariñoso mote? No, ella no se veía hablándole así. Prefería el "baka" de toda la vida, aunque ahora sin que fuera seguido de golpe de mazo. Sonrió ante la ocurrencia. Se tiró hacia adelante en la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada para no pegar un grito de alegría, que despertaría a toda la familia. Estaba tan contenta que estallaba en júbilo sin remediarlo.

La noche anterior había sido la más maravillosa de su vida. Por fin se habían declarado y ahora podrían dar un paso más en su relación… pero…¿Qué hacer? ¿Tener citas? ¿Besarse a escondidas en el dojo? La verdad es que no habían dejado claro cómo actuar delante de la familia "¿Acaso se lo vamos a decir?" Pensaba la chica. "Será mejor que no, porque si no mañana mismo estamos casados" . Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a arreglarse para bajar a desayunar.

La chica iba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos camino del baño, cuando unos potentes brazos la agarraron y la arrastraron hacia el interior de una habitación.

- _¿Pero qué demo…?_ - No pudo acabar la frase porque una fuerte mano le tapaba la boca.

- _Shhh….¡Calla, que te van a oír!_ - Le dijo su prometido en voz casi inaudible.

- _Ranma ¡Qué narices haces! ¡Casi me matas del susto!_ - Susurró ella mirando fijamente al chico.

- _Sólo quería darte los buenos días… como te mereces…_ - Contestó él mientras se acercaba de forma sensual hacia su cuello para depositar un suave beso.

- _Ahhh …_ - Ella se quedó sin palabras.

La forma en que le había asaltado en el pasillo y metido en su cuarto, la forma en la que le besaba en ese momento…simplemente la desmontó.

Ranma fue depositando pequeños besos en todo su cuello, desde la clavícula hasta la oreja. Cuado llegó a esta última le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo, que dejó a Akane del mismo color que la camisa del chico.

De la impresión que le dio aquel movimiento y por lo poco acostumbrada a recibir esas atenciones de parte de su prometido, pegó un respingo, apartándose del muchacho.

A Ranma aquella reacción le pareció simplemente adorable. Había dormido bien poco esa noche, pensando en todos los besos que se habían dado en el dojo. ¡Por fin se había atrevido a abrirle su corazón! Estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría. Y aquellos besos que lo transportaban al mismo cielo…¡Ufff! Le iba a costar dormir a partir de entonces ¡Tanto tiempo negándose aquello y resulta que la boca de su prometida era un paraíso en la tierra! Había repetido la conversación que tuvieron en el dojo quinientas veces en su mente, y quinientas veces se volvió a sonrojar al recordar cómo de efusiva era su chica en sus caricias. Sí, ya era un hecho, era un adicto a los besos de Akane. Ahora no se creía capaz de pasar un solo día sin probar aquella boca.

Por eso, al oírla deambular por el pasillo, no pudo aguantar las ganas de probar una vez más aquellos sonrosados labios, y la asaltó secuestrándola en su propia habitación, aprovechando la ausencia del enorme panda.

- _¡Vaya! Sí que avanzamos rápido, Saotome_ - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

- _Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido_ - Contestó él, acercándose de nuevo a su boca - _¿No crees, Tendo?_ -

Y ya no hubo más conversación porque ambos se lanzaron a devorar los labios del otro, ávidos de probar de nuevo aquel dulce manjar que habían descubierto tan sólo unas horas antes. Pero poco pudieron disfrutar de aquello, porque una cantarina voz les hizo volver de repente a la realidad.

- _Akane, ¿Ya estás despierta?_ - Preguntaba la mayor de las hermanas desde el piso de abajo.

Aún en la soledad de la habitación de Ranma, ambos pegaron un bote separándose al instante el uno del otro. Acto seguido estallaron en risas y carcajadas al ver su instintiva reacción, pero enseguida se taparon la boca con las manos, pues no querían que los descubrieran juntos allí.

Akane sacó la cabeza al pasillo para contestarle a su hermana, que seguramente ya estaría en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

- _En seguida bajo, Kasumi_ -

- _Eso será si yo te dejo, ¿No?_ - Le susurró una voz a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura.

Y volvieron a enzarzarse en un baile de besos recostados sobre la puerta de la habitación, antes de que Akane por fin bajara a ayudar a su hermana mayor.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el día anduvieron a escondidas aquí y allá, esquivando a madre y hermanas. Lanzándose miradas cuando se encontraban en el salón con más gente. Regalándose una rápida caricia en el pasillo cuando se cruzaban. O deleitándose con besos más profundos cuando por fin se encontraban a solas en algún punto de la casa. Ese descubrimiento del amor mutuo les hacía estar en una nube, pensando nada más que en el otro, buscándose continuamente.<p>

Para las tres mujeres que convivían con ellos en esos momentos, esas miradas, sonrojos y roces por debajo de la mesa no pasaron desapercibidos, pero ellos, perdidos en su embobamiento mutuo, no notaron las miradas cómplices entre ellas, ni el acuerdo tácito de no molestarles cuando dijeron que iban a entrenar al dojo.

- _¿De veras vas a seguir entrenándome?_ - Preguntó Akane mientras acababa de anudarse el cinturón de su gi - _Tanta amabilidad de repente me supera -_

_- Claro, aún no controlas tu parte masculina en la lucha -_ Contestó como la cosa más normal del mundo - _Aunque la femenina tampoco mucho_ - Esto último lo dijo para sí mismo, en voz muy baja, pero aún así ella le oyó.

- _No creas que no te he escuchado, baka. Creo que retiraré lo de amable_ - Dijo, sacándole la lengua - _Pero estoy tan contenta de que me entrenes que lo pasaré por alto -_

_- Bueno, no sé si comenzar a entrenarte…o a besarte…_ - Sonrió de lado el muchacho, acercándose seductoramente.

- _Ni pienses que voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad una vez te has ofrecido a entrenarme_ - Afirmó ella, seria - _Ese beso tendrás que ganártelo -_

_- Está bien, me lo ganaré. Sabes que no hay nada que no consiga si me lo propongo -_

_- Egocéntrico_ - Masculló por lo bajo Akane.

Estuvieron toda la tarde practicando diferentes katas. Ranma le hacía observaciones, le corregía posiciones y la animaba a seguir, por muy cansada que estuviera. Akane estaba encantada, por fin le tomaba en serio. Al parecer el entrenamiento del bosque tan sólo fue el primero de muchos. A media tarde decidieron cambiar de actividad.

- _Bien_ - Dijo Ranma - _¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Me he ganado mi premio?_ -

- _Aún no hemos acabado, sensei_ - Le aclaró ella, diciendo la última palabra con un punto de ironía - _Falta la última parte_ - Y dicho esto le roció con un poco de agua fría, mientras hacía lo mismo con ella misma - _Ahora vamos entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, nada de katas. ¿Crees que estando así serás capaz de ganarme? -_

_- Akane, no perdería contra ti ni en un millón de años -_

_- Ya veremos _- Y el chico castaño se lanzó tirando patadas al aire que la pequeña pelirroja esquivaba con total facilidad.

Akane sabía de sobra que no le ganaría, pero picarle en su enorme ego y saber que él estaba dando todo para entrenarla, le encantaba. Además, cada vez controlaba más ese cuerpo fornido de hombre y notaba que estaba mejorando enormemente en su destreza y en su control.

Ranma por su parte también estaba disfrutando lo suyo. Pasar ratos con Akane, sin peleas ni insultos, si no siendo ellos mismos, era un placer que se había estado perdiendo durante demasiado tiempo. Compartir con ella la pasión por las artes marciales era otra de las cosas que le atraían de esa chica. Quizás no fuera la mejor, pero le ponía empeño y ganas, y no lo hacía nada mal, aunque a él le encantaba la cara de enfado que ponía cuando le picaba diciéndole que él era mejor que ella.

Y en ese momento, cuando él era una chica, y ella un chico, se daba cuenta de que Akane le pondría en un aprieto si se dedicaba un poco más en serio a los entrenamientos.

- _Venga Akane, ¿Sólo puedes hacer esto?_ - Se burló la pelirroja mientras esquivaba un puñetazo que iba derecho a su cara.

- _¡Cállate!_ - Espetó ella, cansada - _¡Y responde alguno de mis golpes! -_

_- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer, y menos si ni siquiera me rozas un pelo con tus ataques_ - Contestó él, altivo, aunque internamente sabía que había un par de golpes que habían estado cerca.

- _Entonces no te ganarás tu premio… -_

En un rápido movimiento la pelirroja dio una barrida por el suelo bajo los pies del muchacho castaño, haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás, dando con su espalda contra la madera.

Ranma cayó sobre Akane y mirándola fijamente le acarició la mejilla.

- _Bien, ahí tienes tu golpe…me he ganado ese premio…que me cobraré más tarde…cuando menos te lo esperes…_ -

- _Sí por favor, más tarde_ - Dijo ella, quitándoselo de encima y levantándose del suelo - _No te ofendas, pero tu forma femenina no me atrae mucho… - _

_- ¿Y mi forma masculina?_ - Preguntó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa - _¿Te atrae? - _

_- Baka, no me hagas decir lo que ya sabes_ - Contestó ella, roja como un tomate, dirigiéndose hacia la salida - _Me voy a dar un baño. Te veo en la cena._

_- ¿Qué ya se? ¿Qué ya se qué?_ - Hablaba consigo mismo el artista marcial - _Aunque supongo que por la forma en que me besa es que sí que le atraigo…_ - Y con una sonrisa boba y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se dirigió él también hacia la casa, en busca de un poco de agua caliente.

* * *

><p>A la hora de la cena se encontraban los cinco sentados en torno a la mesa.<p>

- _¿Y Papá y tío Genma? ¿Aún no han regresado?_ - Preguntó Akane.

- _Han llamado hace un rato. Llegarán de madrugada_ - Les informó Nodoka.

- _Mejor para vosotros dos, ¿No?_ - Interrumpió mordaz Nabiki.

- _¿Mmmm?_ - Ranma la miró con medio pastelillo en la boca, sin entender - _¿Qué dices?_ -

- _Nada, nada. Que no os han visto desde la no-boda. Seguro que tienen ganas de hablar con vosotros -_

_- Pues yo no tengo ganas de hablar con ellos_ - Continuó el muchacho - _Estoy harto de que organicen bodas sin mi consentimiento -_

_- Estoy segura de que esta fue la última_ - Siguió Nabiki - _Sin tu consentimiento, digo -_

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente mientras Ranma se atragantaba con el bocado que tenía en la boca. ¿Por qué decía aquello Nabiki? ¿Acaso les había visto? Eso les costaría caro, pensaban ambos, ya que la mediana de las Tendo no daba puntada sin hilo.

La cena acabó con los menores de la casa más callados de lo normal, sin levantar la vista del plato, mientras las tres mujeres se echaban miradas cómplices, corroborando lo que habían supuesto durante todo el día.

- _Bien, me voy a dormir. Estoy agotada_ - Dijo Akane.

Cuando se iba hacia su cuarto para acostarse, Akane, sin saber cómo, acabó dentro del armario del pasillo, empujada por el muchacho, que la había seguido desde el piso de abajo.

- _¡Oye! ¿Vas a convertir esto de secuestrarme en costumbre o qué? -_

_- Depende….siempre que me debas un premio…sí -_

La chica le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta para salir del armario.

- _Ahí tienes tu premio_ - Contestó divertida - _No me vuelvas a agarrar de esa manera otra vez. ¡Me vas a matar del susto!_ - Dijo, haciéndose la ofendida.

- _Eso ha parecido más bien un premio de consolación, ¿No?_ - Se quejó el muchacho - _Y yo creo que me he ganado el primer premio_… - Susurró en su oído mientras la recostaba contra la puerta sin dejarle marcharse.

Ranma atacó su boca con fogosidad desmedida. El tenerla allí dentro, los dos solos, después de toda la tarde entrenando sin que le dejara tocarla, había superado su barrera de autocontrol.

Akane se dejaba llevar. Esta nueva faceta de Ranma le encantaba. A veces era tierno, a veces fogoso…Siempre arrastrándola a algún rincón para regalarle una caricia o un beso. Nunca pensó que andar a escondidas de sus hermanas y su tía fuera tan excitante y divertido.

- _¡Ranma! ¿Has oído eso?_ - Se separó de repente la chica.

- _Mmmm_ - El chico aún no comprendía porque en un segundo estaba sobre el cuello de Akane y al segundo siguiente no.

- _¡Es Nabiki, que sube! ¡Tenemos que salir!_ -

Ambos salieron atolondradamente del armario y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de que la castaña llegara al piso superior. Una vez en sus respectivos cuartos, recostados sobre la puerta y una mano en el corazón, por la subida de adrenalina, se les iluminó la cara con una sonrisa. Ambos iban haciendo balance de aquel primer día de amor correspondido.

Ranma se recostó en el futón. No daba crédito a lo fácil que le resultaba ahora abrirle su corazón a la chica de sus sueños. El saberse correspondido le daba el valor que durante tanto tiempo le faltó para aclarar las cosas con ella. Sólo había pasado un día y ya se imaginaba cómo sería el resto de su vida a su lado. Porque si algo tenía claro es que no pensaba dejarla escapar nunca. Haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a su lado siempre. Con esa cara de tonto enamorado que se le había instalado desde la noche anterior se quedó dormido sobre el futón, soñando, como no, con su prometida.

Akane, por su parte, estaba en su habitación, admirando el cielo estrellado a la vez que repasaba los acontecimientos del día. Acontecimientos que se limitaban a un beso aquí, una caricia allá, una mirada cargada de sentimiento…¡Uff! ¡Qué día tan intenso! Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Nunca pensó que Ranma fuera así: tan tierno, tan dulce… Era como descubrir a otro Ranma y estaba dispuesta a seguir descubriéndolo por el resto de su vida. Por supuesto sabía que tan sólo había pasado un día, en el que todo era muy nuevo para ambos, y estaban descubriendo esa nueva faceta entre ellos, y que el "otro" Ranma, el "Baka" volvería a abrir su bocota tarde o temprano, pero a ese también le amaba, con su ego, con sus desplantes…así le había conocido y así se había enamorado de él. Ahora les faltaba ver cómo cuadrar toda esta nueva situación en sus atolondradas vidas. Al parecer las prometidas ya sabían a lo que atenerse, así que el escollo más difícil estaba salvado. Tan sólo les tocaba decidir a ellos cuándo hacer pública su relación.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Akane se arregló rápidamente en el baño y se puso el uniforme de la escuela. Había faltado por unos días, pero eso no podía continuar así o no aprobaría los exámenes. Suspiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para un duro día. Tendría que enfrentarse a todo el mundo en el instituto. Seguro que la historia de su transformación había corrido como la pólvora y ahora todos estaban enterados. No quiso pensar demasiado en el tema. Ya iría solucionando los problemas a medida que aparecieran… y conociendo al vecindario, seguro que aparecían pronto.<p>

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar al salón se dio cuenta de que su padre ya había regresado.

- _¡Hija mía!_ - Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como si fueran dos cascadas al ver a su pequeña allí- _¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_ -

- _Cálmate, Papá_ - Le tranquilizaba Kasumi dulcemente.

- _Papá, por favor, yo no hago un drama de esto, así que no lo hagas tú_ - Akane no soportaba a su padre cuando se ponía en plan melodramático - _Ya encontraremos una solución -_

_- ¡Pero… hija! _- Soun no podía dejar de llorar.

- _Papá, Ranma sufre esto desde hace dos años y míralo qué bien está. No te preocupes que algo se nos ocurrirá_ - ¿No tenía que ser ella la que recibiera palabras de consuelo? Con su padre era imposible…

El hombre dejó de llorar, pero no de preocuparse por su hija. Era cierto que Ranma había aprendido a vivir con la maldición, pero precisamente por ver por todo por lo que tenía que haber pasado el chico era que Soun estaba tan preocupado por su hija. No creía que ella supiera llevar tan bien como el muchacho lo de transformarse delante de la gente.

- _Akane, ves a despertar a Ranma, por favor. Vais a llegar tarde. Ya habéis estado varios días sin ir a clase y no os conviene faltar a más - _

_- Sí, Kasumi, ahora voy -_

La chica subió al piso de arriba y poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su prometido. Su tío no estaba allí, así que tenía toda la libertad del mundo para admirar al apuesto chico que dormía a pierna suelta sobre su futón.

Verlo dormir era una delicia. Tan tierno, tan guapo, tan callado…Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes y sus bóxers amarillos con raya azul. Akane se deleitó admirando su bien trabajado cuerpo. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al fijarse en los labios del joven y recordar esos besos que le regalaba. Dulcemente le acarició la mejilla mientras le llamaba.

- _Ranma, despierta, que tenemos que ir a la escuela -_

_- Mmmmm_ - Fue lo único que sacó en claro del chico.

- _Ranma…Ranma_ - Seguía susurrando la chica.

El chico seguía en brazos de Morfeo. En otros tiempos le habría echado un cubo de agua por encima, pero esa mañana decidió probar una nueva técnica para despertarlo. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de él y le dio un corto beso en los labios, esperando que algo así si le hiciera efecto y despertara.

Nada. Ni un movimiento.

Probó con un beso más largo, siempre vigilando que no entrara nadie por la puerta, claro. Ninguna respuesta de nuevo.

Siguió con más dulces y pequeños besos por las mejillas y el cuello, pero el chico parecía estar en coma profundo.

- _Creo que nada como el agua para despertar a este tronco_… - Murmuró mientras se disponía a levantarse para ir a por el cubo y despertarlo de una buena vez - _¿Cómo puede alguien dormir tan profundamente?_ - Susurraba para sí, cuando unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por detrás y la tiraron de nuevo al suelo, obligándola a echarse en el futón.

- _Nada de agua, marimacho. Prefiero el despertar con besos_ - Le dijo dulcemente su prometido al oído.

- _Ehh…tú…¡Estabas despierto!_ - Dijo haciéndose la ofendida y dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro - _¡Y no me llames así, baka! -_

_- ¡Au!_ - Se quejó el chico - _Bueno…he tenido el mejor despertar de mi vida…y no quería terminarlo…_ - Contestó Ranma, sonrojándose - _Me desperté con tu primer beso… pero estabas tan enfrascada en tu faena…que no quise interrumpirte_ - Una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su colorada cara.

- _Bueno…_ - Akane también estaba algo colorada por la situación - _Si quieres vuelve a hacerte el dormido y te vuelvo a despertar_… -

- _Vale, pero antes prométeme que se acabaron los despertares con agua_ - Musitó, mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos - _Los quiero todos como el de hoy -_

_- No puedo prometerte eso, porque entonces no llegaríamos nunca a la escuela…¡La escuela!_ - Gritó, mientras se levantaba de golpe - _¡Date prisa, que no llegamos!_ - Ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando le dijo esto.

- _¿Eh? ¿Escuela? ¿Y por qué no nos la saltamos hoy?_ - Se quejó el muchacho, todavía entre las sábanas - _¿Y qué hay de mi segundo despertar? _-

Akane salió corriendo del cuarto de su prometido y se topó de frente con su hermana Nabiki .

- _Vaya, vaya, hermanita…Anoche el armario, hoy su cuarto…no perdéis el tiempo vosotros dos, ¿Eh?_ -

La pequeña de las Tendo se quedó de piedra ¡Así que sí que les había visto! Sin contestar a sus insinuaciones siguió su camino hasta el comedor, dejando a una muy divertida Nabiki en medio del pasillo. Necesitaba comer algo y salir de esa casa cuanto antes.

Ranma se vistió con desgana y bajó a desayunar. Encontró a toda la familia reunida en torno a la mesa. El señor Soun se encontraba con evidentes síntomas de haber llorado. Su padre convertido en panda zampándose su desayuno y parte del de su hijo. Su madre y Kasumi sirviendo la comida. Nabiki con la mirada clavada en él, como intentando leerle el pensamiento, seguramente pensando en su próximo negocio y Akane en su sitio, casi sin probar bocado y con la mirada gacha. El chico se sentó a su lado, extrañado por su mutismo, y empezó a comer.

- _¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa?_ - Les preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Nabiki - _¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato?_ -

La chica castaña buscaba con ese comentario exactamente lo que consiguió, que Akane se sonrojara aún más, si es que eso era posible. Ranma la miraba sin entender, así que se metió otro panecillo en la boca.

Akane seguía pensando que aún tenía pendiente una conversación con su prometido acerca de cómo encarar la nueva situación frente a su familia. Por su parte estaba dispuesta a decírselo, para no tener que ir de escondidas por la casa, por muy excitante y divertido que le pareciera, siempre y cuando sus progenitores atendieran a razones de no organizar otra boda sin su consentimiento. Pero el comentario de su hermana le trajo a la mente que, por una vez, era ella la que le debía algo, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de restregárselo por la cara cada vez que pudiera.

_- Nabiki, mejor cállate. Recuerda que aún tenemos algo pendiente tú y yo_ - No estaba dispuesta a perdonarle tan fácilmente el que hubiera invitado a toda la panda de locos a su boda, con el consiguiente desastre.

La mediana de las Tendo, que se sentía fatal por todo lo que había pasado en el banquete, e incluso se sentía un poco culpable de lo de la maldición de Akane, se levantó rápidamente del sitio.

- _Bueno, yo me voy yendo ya hacia la escuela. Os veo allí_ - Dijo atropelladamente, y desapareció por la puerta.

El resto de la familia miraron extrañados a Akane, que sonreía ampliamente mientras terminaba su desayuno. Nunca había tenido ese poder sobre su hermana, y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo, aunque aún no sabía cómo. Estaba segura de que por esta vez no utilizaría en su contra lo que fuera que sabía sobre ellos dos.

- _Chicos, deberíais iros ya. De verdad que vais a llegar tarde hoy_ - Les dijo Nodoka - _Es que no deberíais haber trasnochado tanto ayer. Esas no eran horas de irse a dormir -_

La pareja se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a la mujer decir aquello. ¡Otra más que les había visto! Se levantaron de la mesa completamente rojos y como dos autómatas cogieron las mochilas y salieron a toda prisa hacia el instituto sin cruzar palabra.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>A todos los que se tomaron un tiempo en dejarme algún comentario:mil gracias de nuevo.<em>_ Me alegra sabéis que seguís ahí._

_Espero que os siga gustando la historia. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer._

_Por cierto, (y copiando a Romina que hace muy buena propaganda del foro), por si queréis comentar más cosas sobre el universo Ranma podéis__ ir al foro de Ranma ½ de esta página http: / / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / Ranma _12 / 39195/_

_Recordad quitad los espacios_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Llegaron corriendo a la escuela, justo cuando sonaba la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Al entrar notaron todas las miradas sobre ellos. Los rumores sobre lo que había pasado en el dojo Tendo unos días antes era la noticia del día. Sus compañeros de clase cuchicheaban entre ellos, mientras les echaban miradas de reojo. Algunos amigos iban a dirigirse a la pareja para obtener información, pero en ese momento entró el profesor y lo de sonsacar información tuvo que posponerse hasta más tarde.

Ranma y Akane estuvieron toda la mañana sin saber cómo actuar. Sabían que esos cuchicheos se debían a su no-boda, y más concretamente a la nueva situación de Akane, pero más que en eso, ellos sólo pensaban en lo bien que sabían los labios del otro, y en que entre tanta gente no tendrían oportunidad de estar un rato a solas. Pasaron las horas mirándose furtivamente y sonrojándose furiosamente cuando el otro correspondía la mirada en el mismo momento. Ni que decir tiene que poco se enteraron de lo que iban las lecciones esa mañana.

Al tocar la campana del almuerzo, cuando por fin pensaron que tendrían un poco de tiempo para estar con el uno con el otro, fueron secuestrados y llevados casi en volandas hasta el patio, cada uno por su grupo de amigos. Los acontecimientos recientes les hacían ser los más populares de la escuela sin proponérselo. La boda que luego pasó a ser no-boda, el desastre del banquete, la maldición de Akane y su huída por tres días al bosque estaba en boca de todos. Sí, las noticias corrían como la pólvora, y en la escuela más aún.

Ambos dijeron que no querían hablar sobre nada relacionado con la no-boda, pero poco les importó a sus compañeros que estaban ávidos de información y de corroborar esos rumores que corrían por los pasillos.

_- Ranma, no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo_ - Comentó Hiroshi mientras devoraba su bocadillo - _Sólo de pensar que a estas alturas podrías estar casado con Akane… -_

_- ¡Hiroshi!_ - Le reprendió Daisuke - _Te ha dicho que no quiere hablar del tema_ -

- _¡Pero es que ahora estaría de luna de miel con la preciosa Akane! Quien sabe, quizás en una cabaña apartada… los dos solos… disfrutando del recién estrenado matrimonio_… - El chico se puso colorado mientras le caía la baba visualizando a Akane ligera de ropa.

- _¡Eh! ¡Deja de imaginarte cosas!-_ Ranma le dio un codazo en las costillas - _Las cosas se complicaron bastante en el dojo. ¿O es que no lo visteis? No fue mi culpa -_

_- Entonces, si dices que lo del desastre no fue tu culpa ¿Es que tú sí que querías casarte con Akane?_ - Preguntó malicioso Daisuke.

_-¡Y quién no!_ - Se adelantó Hiroshi, evitándole a Ranma tener que contestar - _Akane es la chica más bonita de toda la escuela. No por nada tiene a todos los chicos detrás de ella. Este tonto es que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene_ - Dijo, a la vez que le daba una pequeña colleja al chico de la trenza.

A Ranma no le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversación. Si bien estaba contento porque ahora ya sabía que el corazón de Akane le pertenecía a él, no dejaba de molestarle que todo el sector masculino de la escuela pensara que tenía alguna posibilidad con su prometida. La mirada de tonto que le vio a Hiroshi momentos antes, imaginándose quién sabe qué sobre la chica, no le había gustado nada. Más pronto que tarde tendría que dejarle claro a toda esa panda de mojigatos pretendientes que Akane era suya, y de nadie más.

Armándose de valor decidió que iba a empezar en ese momento, por sus dos amigos, pues si ya había sido lo bastante valiente para poder declararse a Akane, y haber aclarado las cosas con sus otras prometidas, ¿por qué no aclarar las cosas con todo el mundo? No sabía que pensaría Akane de todo eso, pues si llegaba a oídos de sus padres se avecinaba boda seguro, pero por otra parte, según el comentario de su madre esa misma mañana, algo ya se olían, así que pensó que de perdidos al río.

_- Claro que aprecio lo que tengo ¿Te crees que soy estúpido o qué? Akane es mi prometida, así que todos esos chicos ya pueden ir dándose por enterados de que no tienen nada que hacer _- Soltó del tirón - _Y eso te incluye a ti, Hiroshi. No quiero que te imagines cosas con ella_ - Y dicho esto le dio otra colleja, en contestación por la anterior.

- _Que yo sepa, ella reniega de ese compromiso tanto como tú. Bueno, tanto como tú… hasta ahora… ya que te veo muy dispuesto a aceptarlo_ - Contestó Hiroshi, mordaz - _Además, no se por qué dices que no eres culpable de lo que pasó, algo de culpa sí que tienes, ¿No crees? -_

_- ¿Pero qué dices?_ - Espetó Ranma - _¡Ni que yo hubiera planeado todo ese desastre!_

_- Bueno, tú ibas detrás del agua igual que todos los demás_ - Le corrigió Daisuke - _Pobre Akane. Debe odiarte después de lo que le pasó. ¡Y delante de toda la gente! La verdad que tiene valor viniendo a la escuela -_

Ranma se quedó pensativo, reflexionando sobre lo que le acababan de decir sus compañeros. Era cierto que Akane debería haberle odiado. De hecho él se odiaba a sí mismo por cómo acabó todo el día de la boda. Pero su prometida era excepcional, y en vez de recriminarle nada, le había abierto su corazón y le había hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta. La sonrisa tonta tan frecuente en él en esos últimos días volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro. Sus amigos habían seguido conversando, pasando por alto su cara de tonto, sobre la valentía de Akane y lo que ocurriría es día. Eso devolvió a Ranma a la realidad.

- _¿Que tiene valor? ¿Por qué dices eso?_ - Preguntó, volviendo a la conversación.

- _Bueno, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que os pasa normalmente a vosotros dos con todas tus prometidas y demás, y ahora que ella también se transforma, no sería de extrañar que intentaran algo esas tres locas, ¿No? -_

_- Sí, además yo no sé lo que le pasa a Ukyo, que hoy estaba de lo más rara _- Añadió Daisuke - _No hablaba con nadie y tenía muy mala cara. Y eso que tendría que estar de lo más alegre, ya que al final no os casasteis -_

_- ¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda_ - Decía Ranma mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

El muchacho de la trenza salió corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Qué ingenuo había sido al confiarse de que aquellas tres entenderían. Al menos pensaba que Ukyo entendería. Se suponía que eran amigos, ¿o no? Pero las sospechas de sus amigos bien podían ser verdad. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido eso a él? Tenía tres prometidas rabiosas por todo lo que les dijo en el bosque. Bueno, mejor dicho, dos prometidas rabiosas y una igual de loca que siempre. Seguro que intentaban vengarse de Akane.

Por su parte, Akane estaba siendo sometida al tercer grado por parte de Yuca y Sayuri. A pesar de que la chica había dicho que no quería hablar del tema y aún así les contestaba a sus preguntas, las dos muchachas no se contentaban con respuestas cortas. Querían la historia de primera mano.

- _¿Y que se siente al ser un hombre?_ - Preguntaba Yuka.

- _Debe ser asqueroso_ - Afirmó Sayuri, a la vez que ponía una mueca de asco en su cara.

- _Es cierto que no es muy agradable que digamos, pero empiezo a acostumbrarme_ - Contestó Akane - _He estado practicando la transformación con Ranma estos días y… bueno, ya no entro en shock cada vez que me pasa -_

_- ¡Vaya! ¡Tres días y ya te acostumbras!_ - Espetó Sayuri.

- _¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?_ - Preguntó Yuka - _Espera un momento ¿Has dicho practicando con Ranma? ¿Se fue al bosque contigo?_ - Le cuestionó, alzando las cejas.

- _Eso sí que es nuevo_ - Sayuri la miraba asombrada - _Pensé que no querrías volver a verle después de lo que pasó -_

_- Bueno, es que él estaba preocupado y me siguió al bosque… -_

En ese momento sonó la primera campana de fin del descanso. A Akane le vino de perlas para evitar contestar a la pregunta, aunque se seguía preguntando qué sentido tenía ocultar su recién estrenada relación con Ranma. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que tenía que saberlo todo el mundo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y poder darle un beso o cogerle de la mano cuándo y cómo le viniera en gana. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia el edificio, seguida de sus dos amigas.

- _Vamos a clase_ - Les instó la chica mientras se ponía en marcha - _No quiero llegar tarde -_

_- Pero luego nos sigues contando, ¿Eh? ¡Al parecer aún queda mucha historia!_ - Contestó Sayuri.

Ranma la estuvo buscando un largo rato sin resultados, cuando, al momento de tocar la campana para volver a las clases, la vio en el patio regresando al edificio principal, con sus amigas. Estaba sonriendo, así que nada le había pasado. Suspiró aliviado. Se había preocupado por nada. Kodachi estaría en su colegio, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Ukyo era su amiga, aunque le doliera la decisión que él había tomado, seguro que había entendido que nada podía hacer en contra de sus sentimientos. Igual dejaba de hablarle, pero no la veía capaz de atacar a Akane, y menos delante de toda la escuela. Y Shampoo… bueno, Shampoo era otra historia. Sí que la veía capaz de hacerle algo, pero al parecer no era el caso. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, así que se relajó y caminó lento hacia donde se encontraba su prometida.

En ese momento vio acercarse a Ukyo hacia el grupo de chicas. Caminaba con paso decidido, con su mirada clavada en la pequeña de las Tendo, portando un cubo de agua en una de sus manos.

- _¡Maldita Akane!_ - Gritó, llevada por la ira, mientras la empapaba con el agua de arriba abajo.

- _¿Pero qué…?_ - La chica no la había visto venir, y de repente se quedó parada del susto, mojada de pies a cabeza, en medio del patio, con el uniforme puesto.

Y allí estaba el chico de cabello castaño, muy sorprendido y luciendo el vestido azul del instituto en medio de un grupo de estudiantes.

Miraba fijamente a Ukyo quien, sin decirle nada y con una sonrisa en sus labios, le devolvía una mirada llena de malicia y de suficiencia.

Los estudiantes a su alrededor se habían quedado mudos de la sorpresa. Los rumores de aquella mañana hablaban de que Akane Tendo se transformaba extrañamente, igual que su prometido, pero no esperaban verlo con sus propios ojos ese mismo día. Además de que no era lo mismo ver a la pelirroja enfundada en las ropas chinas holgadas, que a aquel fornido castaño metido a presión en el vestido azul. La verdad es que la imagen era bastante cómica, y alguno de los estudiantes de último curso empezaron a reír por lo bajo ante la escena.

Dignamente, sin abrir la boca, el muchacho castaño vestido de uniforme se dirigió a los baños atravesando el corro que se había formado en torno a él, para recuperar su forma original. Atrás de él escuchó las voces de los estudiantes cuchichear, pero sobre todo escuchó una voz más alta que las demás pidiéndole explicaciones a la cocinera.

- _¿Qué mosca te ha picado, U-chan?_ - Le decía Ranma a voz en grito - _Pensaba que éramos amigos -_

- _No, Ranma, estás muy equivocado_ - Le contestaba la chica - _Éramos prometidos, pero al parecer ahora no somos nada, ¿No? -_

El cuchicheo de los estudiantes subió de tono.

-_ Ukyo, nunca pensé que fueras tan rencorosa -_

_- Y yo nunca pensé que dejaría de ser la prometida bonita, tu amiga de la infancia, tu futura esposa… -_

Akane llegó rápidamente al baño, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía a ser ella misma. La rabia le quemaba por dentro. Se detuvo un momento sobre el lavabo, mirándose al espejo. No iba a consentir nunca más que la humillaran de esa forma. Una idea se fue formando en su mente y su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa torcida ante la idea. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Y volvió rápido sobre sus pasos.

- _Maldita Ukyo_ - Mascullaba por lo bajo - _Me las va a pagar_ -

Akane ya sabía que las odiosas prometidas debían estar echando humo si Ranma les había dicho todo lo que le había confesado en el dojo, pero aquello era un golpe muy bajo por parte de la cocinera. La chica estaba que echaba chispas. Se las iba a hacer tragar todas juntas. Y le iba a dar donde más le dolía. Una sonrisa malévola se iba formando en su rostro a la vez que un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas al imaginar cómo se iba a vengar de ella, sin ni siquiera tocarla.

Volvió deprisa al patio, donde los estudiantes aún estaban comentando lo que allí acababa de pasar. Vio a Ranma junto a Ukyo en medio del círculo que el resto de compañeros habían formado en torno a ellos. Al ver llegar a Akane, se hizo el silencio.

- _¿Vuelves a por más, nenito?_ - Le preguntó con sorna Ukyo, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de advertencia que le echaba Ranma.

- _No, Ukyo, no vengo buscándote a ti. Lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado_ - Le contestó Akane, con la misma sorna, y con total seguridad en si misma - _La verdad es que vengo buscando a mi prometido -_

Y dicho esto se acercó a Ranma, que estaba igual de confundido que el resto, pues no sabía lo que pretendía su chica. La vio acercarse a él de manera sensual, con un sonrojo de pies a cabeza, pero muy segura de si misma.

Akane le cogió de la nuca y lo acercó a ella lentamente, mientras que colocaba su otra mano en la espalda del muchacho, quien todavía no reaccionaba ante la osadía de la chica.

Acercó sus labios a los de su prometido lentamente y le dio un largo y profundo beso que dejó a todo el mundo con la boca abierta.

El silencio se hizo más profundo si cabe.

Poco a poco la chica se separó del petrificado Ranma y le dedicó una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas, seguida de un coqueto guiño. Se dio la vuelta para volver a la clase, no sin antes echarle una significativa mirada a Ukyo, retándola a que superara aquello.

La cocinera, hirviendo de ira, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la escuela, sabiendo que la pequeña marimacho, la más fea, debilucha y torpe de las prometidas, había ganado aquella batalla por el corazón de Ranma, y la había dejado en ridículo delante de todo el instituto, y todo sin un solo golpe, hechizo ni juego sucio de por medio.

Ranma seguía en estado de shock en medio del patio, mientras sus compañeros se dispersaban. Al volver a las clases iban pasando a su lado soltando los típicos comentarios y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- _¡Te llevas a la chica mas guapa del instituto! ¡Cómo te envidio! -_

_- ¡Que calladito te lo tenías! -_

_- ¡Saotomeeeee! ¡Vas a morir por embrujar a mi diosa!_ - Ese grito de guerra le sacó de su ensimismamiento, justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe de espada.

Saltó sobre la cabeza de Kuno, haciendo que este mordiera el polvo, literalmente. Se levantó rápidamente y volvió a atacar a Ranma, que volvió a esquivarlo con gran facilidad, haciendo que esta vez se estampara contra un árbol, gracias a una patada en la espalda.

- _A ver si te enteras, idiota, que yo no he embrujado a nadie_ - Le dijo, mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de ataque - _Y más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea de dejar en paz a Akane -_

_- ¡Jamás!_ - Y se lanzó de nuevo contra él.

Al cabo de unos segundos Ranma se dirigía de nuevo hacia el edificio, mientras Kuno surcaba los cielos de Nerima, por enésima vez ese mes.

Akane se encontraba en su clase, asediada a preguntas por parte de todos sus compañeros, que no acababan de creerse lo que acababan de ver.

- _¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos?... Porque estáis juntos… ¿No? -_

_- ¿Qué tal besa Ranma? -_

_- Pobre Ukyo, vaya cara llevaba -_

_-¿Cuándo os casáis? -_

La chica estaba agobiada con tanta gente alrededor y tantas preguntas a la vez. No sabía qué decir. Había sido un arrebato para plantarle cara de una vez por todas a Ukyo. Había disfrutado sobremanera la cara de sorpresa y odio que puso la cocinera cuando besó a Ranma delante de ella y de toda la escuela, pero… ¿Qué pensaría Ranma? ¿Se habría enfadado por hacer pública su relación de aquella manera?

Le había encantado oír cómo la defendía frente a Ukyo por haberle echado el agua, y actuó llevada por un impulso, y ahora no sabía si había hecho bien o no.

En esas estaba cuando Ranma entro en clase y todas las miradas y cuchicheos se dirigieron hacia él. Fue directo hacia Akane, atravesando el círculo que habían formado todos en torno a ella.

- _Ven, tenemos que hablar_ - Le dijo en tono serio.

La cogió de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida, dispuesto a saltarse las clases de la tarde. Los compañeros, que estaban encantados de ser espectadores de todo lo que estaba pasando allí, como si estuvieran en el cine, volvieron a comentar.

- _Creo que a él no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia. Está muy serio - _Dijo Sayuri_._

_- Debe haber sido cosa de Akane, eso del beso, para vengarse de Ukyo _- Comentó Kykio.

_- A mi me da que de esta rompen el compromiso - _Apostilló Hiroshi.

Ranma, harto de tanta suposición y cuchicheo, antes de salir por la puerta de clase, agarró a su prometida por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, delante de todos. Luego se giró hacia ellos y clavándoles la mirada les habló en tono muy firme.

- _Akane es mi novia, y me puede besar cuando quiera, igual que yo a ella_ - Dijo, dirigiéndose principalmente a Kykio - _El compromiso ha dejado de ser impuesto por nuestros padres. Ahora es algo que ambos queremos_ - Y hablándoles especialmente a los chicos continuó - _Y que os quede claro que no voy a permitir nada de todo lo que venía ocurriendo hasta ahora. Todo el que ose hablar de ella o mencionarla de forma poco cortés se las tendrá que ver conmigo_ - Y dicho esto salió por la puerta, con una Akane anonadada detrás de él y dejando a veinte personas en clase con la boca abierta.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, pues aquí va otro capítulo.<em>

_Espero que os siga gustando, aunque la verdad que ando un poco falta de inspiración. Se cómo quiero acabar la historia, pero el camino hasta llegar ahí lo tengo difuso._

_Romina, te adelantaste a los acontecimientos, ¿eh? ¿Tan previsible soy? jeje_

_Si me quereis dejar algún comentario, crítica o demás, sabéis que serán bien recibidos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Chapter 8

** Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

CAPÍTULO 8

La pareja se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, sentados en una de las esquinas y recostados contra la pared. Habían conseguido esquivar a los profesores que se dirigían al aula escondiéndose aquí y allá hasta llegar a la escalera que llevaba a la terraza. Akane no era muy partidaria de saltarse clases, pero después de lo que había pasado con Ukyo, y luego con Ranma en clase, creyó que esa charla no se debía posponer.

- _Nunca pensé que te oiría decir que lo que acabas de decir en clase_ - Empezó a hablar Akane, mientras tenía la vista clavada en las oscuras nubes que iban cubriendo el cielo - _¿Viste las caras de todos? ¡Los has dejado con la boca abierta! -_

_- Bueno, tú no te quedaste atrás en el patio, ¿No crees?_ - Contestó Ranma, echándole una mirada pícara - _El primer sorprendido fui yo-_

_-¿Te molestó?_ - Preguntó la chica con temor, girando para mirar su expresión.

- _Al principio me alucinó, pensé que querías que lo lleváramos en secreto, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. No puedo creer que U-chan te haya hecho eso delante de todos. Yo creía que era nuestra amiga -_

_- Está dolida. No piensa las cosas -_

- _Y tú aún la defiendes. Eres alucinante -_

_- No la defiendo, sólo intento explicar lo que ha hecho_ - Replicó la chica - _Pero me alegra que no te molestara el que te besara delante de todos_ - Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que le derretían - _Yo también pensaba que querrías llevarlo en secreto, pero me dio tantísima rabia que me mojara adrede delante de media escuela, que sólo se me ocurrió devolvérsela dónde más le doliera -_

_- O sea, yo_ - Contestó el chico a la vez que sonreía, egocéntrico.

- _Exacto, tú, el baka presumido de siempre que las trae a todas de calle_ - Espetó ella con un deje de celos en la voz.

_-¿A todas?_ - Peguntó, curioso.

- _A todas_ - Contestó con seguridad.

- _¿A ti?_ - Siguió él, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

- _A mi… la que más, tonto. Ya lo sabes_ - Akane bajó la mirada mientras se ruborizaba - _Pero mira que te gusta oírlo, ¿Eh?_ - Volvió a mirarlo, y continuó, pero esta vez en tono irónico - _¿Quieres que te regale los oídos con lo guapo que eres? Lo fornido, rápido, valiente, musculoso, maravilloso artista marcial… - _

_- No sé por qué, pero no me lo acabo de creer del todo si me lo dices con ese tonito…-_ Le recriminó Ranma.

- _¡Si lo que quieres es una aduladora, vete con Shampoo!_ - Le contestó ella, haciéndose la ofendida.

- _No quiero que me adulen, tonta, lo que quiero es que me vuelvas a besar como antes, pero ahora sin público_ - Dijo en voz baja y sensual, mientras la acercaba a él con un brazo mientras con el otro le acariciaba la mejilla.

Akane no se hizo de rogar y se acercó lentamente a su boca y cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos, le regaló un tierno beso que elevó al chico al séptimo cielo. Poco a poco el besó fue haciéndose más intenso, las manos de Akane pasaron de sus mejillas al cuello, donde lo atraían con fuerza hacía ella. El chico no se quedó atrás, y cerró más el abrazo sobre su cintura. Un baile de lenguas, caricias y suspiros apagados era testigo de cuánto se deseaban el uno al otro, y de que habían estado unas cuantas horas en clase, soñando con el sabor del otro, sin poder probar su boca.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que el cielo se había cubierto de amenazadoras nubes. Un fina lluvia empezó a caer, no demasiado intensa, pero lo suficiente para que ambos se transformaran en cuestión de segundos. Se separaron al instante al notar el cambio e intercambiaron una mirada triste, cargada de un sentimiento de frustración y rabia que les inundó por completo.

Ranma se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudar al chico castaño a incorporarse e ir a guarecerse dentro del edificio.

Ni siquiera fueron corriendo para evitar mojarse más. A paso lento llegaron a la puerta, y bajo el voladizo de la puerta que los protegía del agua, se quedaron estáticos, viendo la lluvia caer en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ranma comenzó a hablar.

- _¿Ves? Esto es de lo que quería hablarte. Esto no puede seguir así. Mírate -_

Akane bajó la mirada para estudiarse detenidamente. Era bastante cómico ver a aquel chico grandullón enfundado en el uniforme femenino del colegio. La ancha espalda que a duras penas cabía en la camisa, las velludas piernas, el prominente bulto que se notaba bajo la falda… Aunque a ella no le resultó cómico que su prometido se lo dijera de esa manera.

- _No hace falta que lo saques a relucir_ - Contestó de forma seria, con esa voz grave a la que no se acostumbraba - _Ya sé que soy un engendro travestido -_

_- Tan engendro como lo pueda ser yo, ¿No?_ - Dijo la pequeña pelirroja, mientras le cogía la mano - _Akane, durante estos años esto ha sido mi peor pesadilla. Convertirme delante de la gente, que se burlaran de mi, que me llamaran fenómeno_… -

Akane estuvo a punto de rebatirle algo en este punto pero Ranma le cortó.

- _Sí, ya sé que tú no me lo decías con mala intención, pero aún así lo decías y muchos otros también, y créeme que llega a calar hondo. Yo no quiero que tú pases por eso. Además, cuando yo me transformo, la ropa simplemente me viene más ancha, pero tú… no creo que te guste verte así en medio de la calle, cuando una dulce viejecita te salpique con el agua de su cazo, o cualquier día que llueva volviendo de la escuela -_

_- Claro que no. Supongo que tendré que cambiar mi forma de vestir. Vendré al instituto con uniforme de chico, como Ukyo. Y por la calle no me pondré faldas y…_ - Akane cambió sus palabras por una triste risa mientras miraba de forma extraña a Ranma.

- _¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Dé que te ríes? Esto es de todo menos gracioso -_

_- Me estaba imaginando mi vestuario a partir de ahora y he pensado que me llamarás marimacho con mucha más razón -_

_- Mira que eres tonta. Siempre te he llamado marimacho por lo violenta y bruta que eres a veces, no porque no fueras femenina… Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, eso también te lo decía… Bueno, no tengo excusa. Sabes que soy un imbécil con una gran bocota. Pero aún así me quieres, ¿no? -_

_- Claro que sí, baka, pero no entiendo adónde quieres llegar con todo esto -_

_- Akane, mírame. Me he amoldado a lo que me ha tocado en suerte, y a lo que me refiero es que es una mierda ser así, aunque he aprendido a vivir con esto e incluso a sacarle partido a veces -_

_- Sí, tu técnica para comer helado gratis es muy efectiva_… - Dijo, mientras le sacaba la lengua, intentando arrancarle una sonrisa.

- _Pero verte a ti pasar por lo mismo y ver como utilizan tu maldición para humillarte es algo que no puedo soportar. No quiero que pases por eso -_

_- Ranma, gracias, pero ¿Sabes qué? Creo que he hecho grandes avances en muy poco tiempo. Hoy no he corrido al transformarme ni he llorado. Además, si ya todos saben de mi condición..¡¿Qué más da?. Y además he disfrutado como nadie viendo la cara de Ukyo mientras te besaba delante de todos. Supongo que no se esperaba una reacción como esa por mi parte_ - Akane sonreía al recordar a la cocinera - _No me gusta esta maldición. Convertirme en chico es asqueroso…pero puedo aprender a vivir con ello, como tú -_

_- Tú sabes que yo siempre he tenido la obsesión de mi maldición. Siempre he querido regresar a por una cura. Si no lo hice antes fue porque…-_

_- ¿Por qué, Ranma?_ - Le cortó la chica.

- _Por ti. Es un poco paradójico. Siempre querido ser un hombre completo para ti, pero por otra parte no me he podido separar de ti para ir a China. Además de que siempre me has dicho que no te importa, y que te gusto tal como soy -_

_- Y así es -_

_- Sí, pero supongo que con eso me he acomodado y he dejado de lado mi sueño de ser normal_ - Prosiguió el chico, mirándola intensamente - _Pero ahora mi sueño ya no es sólo para mi. Es también para ti, así que nos vamos a China -_

_- ¿A China? ¿Y qué hacemos, nos teletransportamos?_ - Contestó Akane con sorna - _Es un viaje caro y no tenemos dinero. Y no pienso ir a nado, como comprenderás_… - Mientras decía esto se daba la vuelta para entrar al edificio.

- _¿Dónde vas?_ - Le reclamó la pelirroja - _¡Aún no han acabado las clases! - _

_- ¿A dónde crees? A por agua caliente. Parece que ya ha dejado de llover -_

Bajaron al último piso, en busca de algo caliente, andando cautelosamente y escondiéndose en las esquinas para no cruzarse con ningún profesor. Al cabo de unos minutos estaban de nuevo recostados en la misma pared del principio.

- _Te has ido cuando te estaba contando mi plan -_

_- Ya te he dicho que no pienso ir nadando… - _

_- ¿Y quién ha dicho nada de nadar? Trabajaremos -_

_- ¿Trabajaremos? -_

_- Sí, trabajaremos. Nos haremos cargo del dojo -_

_- El dojo…_ - Dijo ella, pensativa - _Para eso tendremos que hablar con mi padre, y nos pondrá como condición que nos tenemos que casar -_

_- Pues entonces nos casaremos -_

_- ¿Qué? Ni hablar -_

_- ¿Cómo?_ - Ranma se quedó a cuadros ante la negativa tan rotunda de su novia - _Hace una semana estabas más que dispuesta, y fui yo el idiota que lo arruinó todo. ¿Y ahora eres tú la que no quieres? -_

- _No me entiendas mal. Unos días atrás claro que quería casarme contigo, porque te quiero y estaba convencida de lo que me habías dicho en Jusenkyo y… supuse que tú no te negarías _- Dijo esto último con tono irónico - _Pero la verdad es que todo lo montó mi padre a raíz de recibir el agua del nannichuan, que como sabes iba a ser nuestro regalo de bodas. Ahora también sería casarnos a cambio de algo: de poder dar clases en el dojo_ - Ahora era Akane la que le miraba con gesto serio - _Ranma, yo se que me quieres, y tú sabes que te quiero, ¿tan malo sería que cuando nos casemos sea porque realmente nosotros lo deseemos, y no como medio para obtener algo? -_

_- Bueno, visto así, tienes razón_ - Contestó el chico .

- _Yo creo que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos. Quiero acabar de estudiar antes, viajar, tener un noviazgo normal… ¡No es pedir tanto! -_

_- Claro que no. Opino como tú_ - Admitió - _Pero eso no significa que no tenga claro quien va a ser mi esposa, ¿Eh? - _

_- No me acostumbro a escucharte decir esas cosas tan abiertamente. Has madurado mucho en una semana -_

_- Ya ves, yo soy así. Maduro a trompicones_ - Le contestó él con una sonrisa, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- _A trompicones y a base de golpes_ - Añadió ella, divertida - _Si no me hubiera pasado lo del agua, aún estaríamos a la greña, igual que si no me hubiera pasado lo de Jusenkyo, no me habrías dicho que me amabas -_

_- No me nombres aquello, por favor_ - Comentó él, cerrando los ojos queriendo alejar el recuerdo de su mente - _Y respecto a lo otro…ya me conoces, soy un desastre con las palabras. Un hombre de acción -_

_- Un cobarde con las palabras, querrás decir -_

_- Oye, ¿Qué no me acabas de escuchar en clase en clase o qué? ¿A quién llamas cobarde?_ - Espetó, orgulloso - _¿Quieres que bajemos y lo repita?_ - Continuó diciendo, a la vez que se ponía en pie, haciendo ver que hablaba en serio -

- _No hace falta, sólo quiero que me lo repitas a mi…muchas veces…todos los días_ - Murmuro la chica, por lo bajo, mientras lo acercaba hacia ella con su mano detrás de la nuca del chico.

El muchacho correspondió gustoso al acercamiento y mientras le daba pequeños besos por toda la cara le repitió lo que había proclamado a los cuatro vientos en el aula.

- _Eres mi novia…_ - Beso en la frente - _Y te besaré_… - Beso en la mejilla - _Y me besarás_… - Beso en un párpado - _Dónde y cuándo queramos_ - Beso en la comisura de la boca.

- _¿Y…?_ -

- _Y te amo con toda mi alma_ - Y la besó tiernamente en los labios, transmitiéndole todo ese amor que tanto le había costado aceptar, pero que ahora le desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

- _Yo también te amo, baka_ - Le susurró Akane al oído, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, mientras le rodeaba con los brazos.

Permanecieron así abrazados un rato, disfrutando de un cómodo silencio, embriagándose del olor del amor correspondido. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico volvió a romper la calma que los envolvía. No quería dejar el tema que estaban tratando. Para él era muy importante y tenían que llegar a una conclusión esa misma tarde.

-_Bueno… entonces… ¿qué me dices de China? -_

_- Ahh, pero…¿Va en serio lo de irnos a China? -_

_- ¡Claro que sí_! - Espetó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco, desesperado por la terquedad de ella - _Pensemos en algo para obtener dinero_ -

Meditaron unos minutos algunos posibles trabajos a los que optar, pero al final siempre los desechaban por alguna u otra razón. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pensando sobre el tema. El timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases los sacó de sus cavilaciones y, tras esperar unos minutos, se dispusieron a bajar al aula a recoger sus cosas, pues no les apetecía ser el centro de atención de nuevo, con todos sus compañeros alrededor preguntándoles sobre los acontecimientos del día. Ya tendrían suficiente acoso al día siguiente.

Se había quedado una tarde espectacular. Tras el chaparrón había vuelto a salir el sol, que se reflejaba en los charcos del suelo. El olor a lluvia lo impregnaba todo y un pequeño arcoiris se podía distinguir a lo lejos, en el cielo. Volvían a casa en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Ranma se aventuró a cogerle la mano a su prometida mientras caminaba. No entendía muy bien de dónde sacaba el coraje para hacer todo lo que hacía últimamente, pero la verdad es que se sentía tan bien, que todo lo que antes le suponía un problema ahora lo veía como una tontería lejana, y no quería desperdiciar esos momentos junto a ella, en los que disfrutaba con tan sólo mirarla.

Akane aceptó el gesto con una radiante sonrisa, y le apretó la manó, confirmándole que a ella también le agradaba caminar así con él.

- _Nerima es muy pequeño, y los rumores aquí vuelan_ - Comenzó a hablar ella, retomando la conversación anterior - _Seguro que antes de esta noche nuestros padres ya saben lo que ha pasado hoy en la escuela. Tendremos que hacerles frente de todas maneras, si no es que tenemos la boda ya organizada al llegar a casa… - _

_- Viniendo de ellos dos no me extrañaría nada_ - Le interrumpió su prometido.

- _Así que lo más factible será encontrar una manera de dar las clases en el dojo sin tener que ceder a su chantaje_- La mente de la joven ya trabajaba a mil por hora.

- _Bien, ¿Y qué se te ocurre? -_

_- Pues verás… -_

Akane iba a decirle algo sobre hablar con Nabiki, pues en cuanto a chantajes y extorsiones no conocía a nadie más puesto en el tema que ella, pero no pudo seguir la frase porque al girar la esquina se encontraron de frente con la persona que, sin ellos saberlo, iba a ser la solución a sus problemas.

- _Ma…Mamá…-_ El chico se quedó paralizado al verla, soltando la mano de Akane al instante. Una cosa era pensar que se habrían enterado ya y otra muy distinta hacer frente a la situación allí en medio de la calle, de repente, y además con su madre que, como era habitual en ella, llevaba la katana a la espalda.

- _Hola chicos. Veo que ya volvéis de la escuela ¿No?_ - Les dijo con una sonrisa - _Yo también voy hacia casa. Podemos ir juntos si queréis_ - Continuó mientras prosiguió su camino, al lado de la pareja - _Por cierto, Ranma, no es muy varonil por tu parte soltarle a la mano a tu prometida sólo porque te encuentres conmigo en la calle, ¿No crees? Seguro que ayer en el dojo no eras tan tímido con ella_ - Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se adelantaba un poco, dándole un poco de privacidad a la pareja - _Voy a adelantarme a comprar un par de cosas en esa tienda. En seguida vuelvo -_

Ranma no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba tan rojo como su camisa.

A Akane aquel comentario le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: que aquella mujer ya estaba al tanto de todo y que había callado esos dos días haciéndose cómplice de ellos.

Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente.

- _Ranma, ya lo tengo, tenemos que aliarnos con tu madre para lo del dojo -_

_- ¿Con mi madre? ¿Estás loca? A la primera de cambio saca la katana y tendrás rodajitas de Ranma para que te acompañen a China -_

_- No seas exagerado. Tu madre es una mujer razonable, por lo menos mucho más que nuestros padres. Seguro que podemos confiar en ella para que mantenga a raya a los reyes del Shogi con el tema boda_ - Afirmó, muy convencida - _Además, ¿No has escuchado lo que acaba de decir? ¿O lo que dijo esta mañana antes de irnos al colegio? Estoy segura de que ya está al tanto de todo y no ha dicho nada. Eso es muy bueno. Te aseguro que tu madre es la mejor opción -_

_- Yo no las tengo todas conmigo, pero en vista de que no hemos encontrado otra solución, lo haremos a tu manera -_

_- Perfecto. Habla con ella -_

_- Bien… ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tengo que hablar yo? -_

_- ¡Porque es tu madre, Ranma! - _

_- ¡Pero es tu idea! Sabes que se me da mal esto de hablar. Tú lo harás mucho mejor -_

- _Está bien, pero hablaremos los dos -_

Nodoka salió de la tienda y se dispuso a proseguir el camino a casa, pero el semblante serio de su hijo, junto con el color escarlata de sus mejillas le hizo pararse en seco delante de ellos.

- _Ranma, ¿Qué pasa?¿Te encuentras bien?_ - Le preguntó, mientras le ponía una mano en la frente para comprobarle la temperatura.

-_Sí Mamá, no es nada. Sólo que Akane y yo queríamos comentarte algo_… -Contestó el chico, mirando al suelo.

-_Que Akane y tú… Espera, no me lo digas…¡Estas embarazada!_ - Contestó en un grito, dirigiéndose a Akane.

La boca de ambos chicos por poco llegó al suelo ante el comentario de Nodoka, que ya estaba dando saltos de alegría, imaginándose a su futuro nieto correteando alrededor. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer sólo tuviera ese pensamiento en la cabeza? La pareja no podía dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír. Si antes Ranma se había puesto rojo, ahora esperaba que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragase allí mismo.

- _¡Mamá! ¿Cómo crees..?_ - Ranma contestó sin mirarle a la cara - _¡No es eso! Por favor, atiende -_

_- Tía, no es nada de eso, no se haga ilusiones _- Corroboró Akane, intentando que la mujer dejara de imaginar lo que no era - _Como creo que ya se ha dado cuenta, Ranma y yo hemos decidido avanzar en nuestra relación … -_

_- Ay, hija… ¡Me haces tan feliz!_ - Dijo interrumpiéndola, mientras la abrazaba - _Ya verás que mi hijo es todo un hombre. Y que te hará la mujer más feliz de la tierra. ¿Ya has hablado con tu padre? Hay que volver a organizar la boda. Una pena lo de la semana pasada. Pero no pasa nada, se organiza otra y ya está -_

Nodoka hablaba sin control, más para ella que para los dos muchachos, que la miraban anonadados por sus comentarios. Akane le dio un codazo a Ranma, incitándole a que comenzara él a hablar.

- _Mamá… verás… lo que pasa... es que… no nos vamos a casar_ - Balbuceó el chico, preocupado por cómo se tomaría su madre esas palabras.

- _¿Cómo?_ - Nodoka se giró hacia él rápidamente a la vez que echaba mano de su katana - _Eso no es nada varonil, Ranma_ -

- _No nos vamos a casar por ahora tía, por ahora_ - Intervino Akane, negando con sus manos delante de la cara de su tía, intentado que la mujer no siguiera desenvainando su arma - _Antes queremos acabar de estudiar y esas cosas -_

_- Sí Mamá, y queremos ir a China a por la cura_ - Agregó el muchacho, un poco asustado, al ver cómo su madre había reaccionado.

- _Tía Nodoka, yo sé que tú nos comprendes. Este fin de semana estoy segura de que nos viste o te oliste algo de lo que pasaba entre nosotros y no dijiste nada_ - Akane la miraba suplicante. Que ella les comprendiera era su baza en contra de los dos hombres de la casa - _No decimos que no nos casaremos, sólo que queremos un poco de tiempo. Y te necesitamos para que nos apoyes frente a Papá y al tío -_

_- Pe…pero…-_

_- Para poder irnos a China necesitamos dinero_ - Continuó la chica - _Y hemos pensado que la mejor manera es hacernos cargo del dojo y comenzar a dar clases. Además, así vamos practicando, puesto que ese el futuro que queréis para nosotros, ¿No?_ - Akane sabía cómo y qué decirle para ir poniéndola en su favor - _Pero sabemos que si se lo decimos a ellos, nos van a poner como condición la boda, y nosotros no queremos eso aún -_

_- ¿Y qué más os da? Ahora o dentro de unos años al final va a ocurrir -_

_- Tía, por favor, somos muy jóvenes. Déjanos hacerlo a nuestra manera_ -

La mujer se les quedó mirando un largo rato esas caras suplicantes que les ponían. Sin darse cuenta, Ranma le había vuelto a coger la mano a Akane, y eso su madre no lo pasó por alto. Su hijo por fin se había decidido, y había escogido a la mejor de sus prometidas, a juzgar por su madre. Meditó un tiempo y acto seguido les habló.

- _Está bien, pero con ese par va a ser complicado_ - Les dijo, mientras pensaba la forma de hacer que su marido y Soun no montaran una boda express - _Pero tranquilos, que os voy a ayudar. Pensemos en cómo lo vamos a hacer -_

Y caminando lentamente volvieron al dojo, mientras acababan de ultimar los detalles de su plan.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí!<em>

_Espero que os guste este capítulo. Me ha costado escribirlo...la musa no viene siempre que la necesito... a ver si recuerda el camino a mi casa para poder terminar la historia en condiciones! jeje_

_Mil gracias a los que me dejaron algún comentario y mil gracias por leer!_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

- _Bueno, ¿qué me dices?_ - Preguntó Akane, aguantando la risa - _No fue tan mal, ¿no crees?_ -

- _¿Qué no ha ido tan mal? ¡¿Tú has oído lo mismo que yo?_ - Ranma estaba desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar - _¿Cómo ha podido mi madre…¡mi propia madre!.. inventarse algo como eso_ - Se sonrojaba sólo de recordarlo.

- _Tu madre es un poco excéntrica… ya sabes. Además, sólo fue para que tu padre y el mío accedieran. Nada de todo lo que ha dicho es cierto_ - Contestó la chica, mirando el suelo, también un poco avergonzada al recordar.

- _Ya pero… -_

_- Ni peros ni peras, hemos conseguido lo que queríamos, ¿no?_ - Contestó una decidida Akane - _No le des más vueltas_ -

Y es que, efectivamente, Nodoka había conseguido su propósito, pero no sin antes avergonzar de lo lindo a su hijo y a su futura nuera. Ranma no sabía de dónde su madre sacaba aquellas ideas tan descabelladas, pero había que reconocerle que la cosa había funcionado. El honor estaba ante todo para los patriarcas de la casa, y de eso se valió Nodoka para conseguir su propósito.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Horas antes, cuando caminaban hacia el dojo, Ranma y Akane la habían acabado de convencer de lo de posponer la boda y dejarles vivir sus vidas con tranquilidad. Lo del viaje a China también lo veía con muy buenos ojos, ya que su hijo por fin se curaría de su maldición y sería un hombre en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Además le habían contado, con gran sonrojo por parte de ambos jóvenes, los acontecimientos de esa día en la escuela, pues seguro se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, lo que le produjo gran alegría a la mujer. Habían estado hablando de la estrategia a seguir con sus padres, pero la mujer había insistido que le dejaran a ella la parte de la charla, sin darles más detalles.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa faltó tiempo para que Soun saliera corriendo a recibir a su hija con un gran abrazo e inundado de lágrimas, como era habitual en él en estas ocasiones.

- _¡Hija! ¡No sabes lo feliz que has hecho a tu padre! -_

Detrás de él apareció el enorme panda con un cartel en el que se podía leer "Sabía que lo conseguirías, hijo", mientras se acercaba al muchacho y le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Nodoka se quedó callada y se dirigió a la cocina, a dejar la compra que traía.

Los orgullosos progenitores acompañaron a la pareja hasta la sala, donde se encontraba Nabiki viendo la televisión. Al entrar, Akane le dirigió una mirada retadora.

_- Akane, no me asesines así con la mirada que yo no he tenido nada que ver_ - Contestó la mediana de las Tendo a la muda acusación de su hermana - _Aunque ya me podías haber avisado que pensabas hacerlo público. ¡Podríamos haber hecho un gran negocio! -_

_- ¿No has sido tú? ¿Entonces…cómo….? -_

- _Venga hermanita, con esa exhibición delante de toda la escuela, no pensarías que esto iba a seguir siendo un secreto, ¿no? _- Continuó Nabiki - _Vaya que te lo pensaste, ¿eh? ¡Ranma se quedó de piedra!_ - Dijo con sorna, mirando al chico - _Pero tranquilo, cuñadito, que me he enterado que luego en clase no te amedrentaste…-_

_- Es que mi hijo es muy varonil, Nabiki. Estoy segura que dejó a todos con la boca abierta_ - Apostilló Nodoka, entrando en el salón.

Ranma, como era normal cada vez que su madre hacía ese tipo de comentarios, se puso rojo como un tomate, e intentó escabullirse de la celebración que se aproximaba, pero el fuerte brazo del señor Tendo le impidió la huida, mientras seguía con su charla.

- _Me lo dijo el señor Takamura. Me felicitó por vuestro noviazgo_ - Se le notaba a la legua el orgullo con el que hablaba - _A él se lo había dicho la señora Taeko -_

_- Ya imaginaba que esto iba a ser así…_ - Murmuró Akane por lo bajo.

- _Yo me voy a entrenar un rato_ - Cortó la conversación Ranma, pues no le apetecía nada escuchar a los dos hombres felicitarles nuevamente, además de que su madre ya había quedado en que se encargaría ella de todo - _Nos vemos a la cena_ - Y desapareció rumbo al dojo.

- _Yo voy a hacer los deberes_ - Añadió Akane.

- _Pero…hija…espera… ¡Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar!_ - Las lágrimas empezaban a hacer acto de presencia en los ojos del hombre.

- _Luego, Papá. Ahora tengo mucho que hacer_ - Y diciendo esto, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Tampoco tenía ganas de la charla-organiza-boda que seguro les tenían preparada.

En el piso de abajo, dos hombres se quedaron con la palabra en la boca. Por fin se habían enterado de la noticia que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando, y sin embargo, en aquella casa nadie parecía darle importancia. Ellos, que habían sacado las botellas de sake para festejar y allí estaban, compuestos y sin novios.

Nodoka pensó que aquel era un buen momento para intervenir.

- _Soun, supongo que el señor Takamura te habrá hecho algún comentario más sobre nuestros hijos, ¿no?_ - Comentó la mujer.

- _¿Algún comentario más? Pues no… sólo me felicitó. ¿A qué comentario te refieres, Nodoka-san?_ -

- _Escuché a la señora Erizawa hablando con la señora Horiuchi. Se ve que su hija le comentó que nuestros hijos por fin se decidieron_ - Habló pausadamente la mujer - _Como sabes, desde el incidente de la semana pasada nuestras familias están en boca de todo el barrio -_

_- Sí, algo así no pasa desapercibido en Nerima_ - Dijo abatido.

- _El caso es que cuchicheaban acerca de la clase de "cosas" que podrían llegar a hacer nuestros hijos, con eso de que ambos pueden transformarse -_

_-¿Cosas? ¿Cómo que cosas?-_ El señor Tendo no entendía de lo que le hablaban.

- _Cosas…raras….ya sabes -_

_- ¿Eh?_ - No, el hombre no sabía.

- _Cosas pervertidas, Soun, ya sabes como es la gente, le gusta hablar mal… - _

_- Cosas perverti … ¿Quééé?_ - Soun al fin comprendió, y se quedó blanco como la cera.

- _"¿En serio dicen eso?"_ - Preguntó el panda, por medio de un cartel, tan sorprendido como su amigo.

- _Pues claro que va en serio_ - Le espetó su esposa - _Era el rumor del día en el mercado -_

_- "Eso es muy malo" _- Sacó otro cartel el panda - _"Menos mal que de mí nadie habla" -_

_- Déjate de cartelitos y ve a transformarte, Genma, que esto es serio y tenemos que llegar a una solución_ - Le ordenó su esposa, a la vez que echaba mano a la empuñadura de su arma.

Al cabo de un minuto un miedoso Genma estaba de vuelta, vestido con su característico gi, y mirando de reojo a su esposa, vigilando que no lo amenazara de nuevo con su katana.

- _Creo que es una deshonra para el dojo y para esta familia que ese tipo de rumores siga circulando por ahí_ - Dijo serio, mientras se acomodaba en la mesa, junto a su amigo y su mujer.

- _Por supuesto que sí. ¡No lo voy a consentir!_ - Añadió Soun, poniéndose en pie, visiblemente enfadado.

- _¿Y qué piensas hacer? Todo el mundo sabe acerca de su maldición -_

- _No lo sé_ - Se volvió a sentar, derrotado - _Si hubiera alguna manera de revertirla_… - Pensaba en voz alta -

- _La única manera está en Jusenkyo_ - Contestó pensativo Genma - _Pero..¿Cómo hacer para conseguir el agua? Ir hasta allí no es una opción, no tenemos suficiente dinero, y la última vez que fuimos a nado pasamos demasiadas penurias… -_

_- Si al menos el dojo estuviera en funcionamiento, se podría recoger dinero para ir hasta allí_ - Agregó Nodoka, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- _Pero si nuestros hijos no quieren…. Espera…¡Sí que quieren! ¡Sí que se quieren!_ - Exclamó Soun, levantándose emocionado - _Les diremos que reabran el dojo y comiencen a dar clases -_

_- ¡Y que con el dinero que saquen tendrán su viaje de novios a China!_ - Exclamó a continuación Genma, poniéndose también en pie.- _Tendo, ¡Eres una máquina pensante! - _

_- Tú también, Saotome_ - Le contestó el hombre, emocionado.

- _¡Evitaremos la deshonra de nuestra familia y uniremos nuestras escuelas!_ - Dijeron al unísono, mientras reían - _¡Qué astucia la nuestra! -_

Nodoka sonreía para sí misma, pues su plan había funcionado incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. ¡Qué fáciles de manejar que eran los hombres! Sólo faltaba el pequeño detalle de lo de retrasar la boda, pero visto lo visto, no sería difícil convencer a ese par.

- _¡Qué excelente idea la vuestra de recoger el dinero con las clases! Estoy segura de que Ranma y Akane no se opondrán. Sólo hay un ligero fallo en vuestro plan -_

_- ¿Fallo? ¿Qué fallo?_ - Preguntó Soun, borrando la sonrisa de la cara.

- _Pues que habéis dicho que se lo daréis como regalo de bodas, pero si se casan sin estar curados, los rumores irán a más. Y ya sabéis lo que eso significa… -_

_- Tiene razón, Tendo_ - Dijo Genma, sentándose de nuevo, pensativo - _Tienen que irse a China antes de la boda, o la deshonra nos perseguirá siempre -_

_- Cierto, Saotome_ - Agregó el otro hombre - _Pues que así sea. La boda se celebrará a la vuelta del viaje a Jusenkyo, y así también celebraremos la cura de sus maldiciones -_

_- ¡Tendo! ¡Por fin uniremos a nuestras familias! ¡Qué listos que somos! -_

_- ¡Celebrémoslo, Saotome! -_

Y dicho esto, se dispusieron a abrir alguna de las botellas de sake que tenían preparadas, mientras Nodoka les miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una vez más había conseguido su objetivo, y esta vez no tuvo ni que sacar la katana.

Nabiki había presenciado toda la escena desde la esquina donde se encontraba viendo la tele. Se había quedado con la boca abierta y a punto estuvo de hacerle un homenaje a su tía por tan soberbia actuación, pues nadie mejor que ella para saber que ningún rumor de ese tipo corría por las calles de Nerima. La chica se dio cuenta al instante de lo que su tía intentaba y aplaudió mentalmente la forma tan magnífica de manipular a los hombres, haciéndoles pensar que la idea había salido de ellos.

Mientras los patriarcas se encontraban descorchando y brindando, se acercó sigilosamente a su tía.

- _He de felicitarle, tía, ha conseguido posponer la boda_ - Le dijo en voz baja - _Aunque no entiendo porqué ha hecho esto. Pensaba que usted formaba parte de la "Liga casemos a esos dos" junto con mi padre y el tío -_

_- Supongo que no me molestaría nada que se casaran mañana_ - Contestó ella, con una sonrisa - _Pero me pidieron expresamente más tiempo, y poder curarse de sus maldiciones antes, y tampoco vi razón para negárselo -_

_- Ah, ya veo -_

_- Al fin y al cabo, el paso más difícil ya lo han dado, ¿No crees? -_

_- Sí, nunca los creí capaces de lo que pasó hoy en el colegio. Parece que tanto tiempo conteniéndose les ha dado valor de sobra a ese par_ - Contestó la chica, riéndose - _De todas maneras, conseguir el dinero para irse a China no será fácil. Poner en marcha el dojo, conseguir alumnos, ahorrar lo suficiente… Les va a costar un poco -_

_- Trabajarán mano a mano, así se llevarán mejor -_

_- ¡Nodoka! ¡Nabiki! ¡Brindad con nosotros!_ - Interrumpieron los dos hombres, ya un poco afectados por tanto sake .

- _No gracias, tío. Me subo a mi cuarto_ - Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba - _Nos vemos en la cena -_

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche se encontraba toda la familia reunida en torno a la mesa, cenando.<p>

Los más jóvenes se encontraban en absoluto silencio, esperando que de un momento a otro sus padres sacaran el famoso tema de la boda. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con Nodoka, así que no sabían cómo había ido la conversación, ni si habían conseguido lo que querían.

- _Hijos, tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy serio_ - Comenzó a hablar Soun.

- _Ya suponía que sacaríais el tema_ - Contestó Ranma, mientras se llevaba una bola de arroz a la boca.

- _Antes que nada, queremos felicitaros de nuevo ¡Por fin nos habéis hecho caso! -_

_- Que conste que esto no es por haceros caso, pero bueno, aceptamos las felicitaciones_ - Dijo Akane, con ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- _Bien, hija_ - Continuó el hombre - _Como supongo que suponéis, Genma y yo hemos estado pensando en cuándo realizar la boda -_

Ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados ¿Boda?¿Acaso Nodoka no había conseguido nada?

- _Pero…_ - Comenzó a decir Akane.

- _Antes de que te apresures, hija, déjame acabar. Hemos pensado en la boda, pero ciertos "incidentes" nos han hecho desistir de la idea de realizar el enlace mañana mismo_ -

Los dos suspiraron aliviados, al parecer sea lo que fuera que se había inventado la mujer, había surtido efecto, aunque ahora estaban un poco intrigados por saber cuáles esos eran esos incidentes de los que hablaban.

- _¿Incidentes?_ - Preguntó Ranma.

- _Verás hijo_ - Continuó Genma - _Al parecer, a raíz del espectáculo de la "no-boda" de la semana pasada, corren cierto tipo de rumores por el barrio, que no dejan en muy buen lugar la honra de esta casa -_

_- ¿La honra?_ - Ahora sí que estaba intrigado de verdad el muchacho ¿Qué sería lo que les había contado su madre?

- _Verás, como los dos os transformáis…y después de que hoy hayáis dado un espectáculo en la escuela…pues la gente dice…habla…se comenta…-_

_- ¡Habla de una vez viejo!_ - Gritó Ranma, harto de los titubeos de su padre.

_- Hablan de "cosas" que podéis hacer vosotros-_

_- ¿Cosas? _- Preguntó Akane, sin entender.

- _Perversiones _- Puntualizó Soun.

- _¿Perversiones?_ - Ranma tampoco entendía a lo que se referían, aunque le daba miedo averiguarlo.

- _¡Ay, cuñadito! A veces eres un poco lento, ¿Eh?_ - Le recriminó Nabiki, encantada de poder meter baza en la conversación - _Perversiones, ya sabes, chico-chica, chica-chico, chico-chico, chica-chica… ¿Te hago un croquis? -_

La cara de ambos jóvenes era todo un poema, digno de ver. Ranma se quedó blanco como la cal y totalmente paralizado antes tal noticia. La boca le llegaba casi al suelo y la fritura que segundos antes sostenía con sus palillos ahora flotaba sobre su té. Akane no se encontraba en mejor situación, aunque su color era rojo escarlata, a punto de ebullición. No sabía qué era mejor, si que se abriera el suelo y la tragara, o que cayera un rayo sobre su cabeza y la partiera en dos. Y en la mente de ambos una sola pregunta ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Nodoka?

Nabiki, por su parte, estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la conversación. No sabía porqué, pero avergonzar a ese par era de las mejores cosas para pasar un buen rato.

- _Pero no os preocupéis que ya hemos encontrado la solución a este problema_ - Continuó su discurso Soun - _Saotome y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión -_

- _¿Ah, sí?_ - Contestó Akane, aún sin reponerse del impacto, y temiendo con lo que le pudiera salir su padre ahora, aunque después de lo expuesto, pocas cosas podían ser peor.

- _¡Tenéis que curaros de la maldición!_ - Dijeron al unísono, levantándose de la mesa.

- _Vaya, que listos_ - Espetó con sarcasmo Ranma - _¿Y habéis pensado mucho para llegar a esa conclusión?_ - Continuó - _¿Y cómo se supone que hacemos eso? Porque por si se os ha olvidado, ya llevo dos años maldito y no he visto agua del nannichuan por aquí cerca… -_

_- Veréis_ - Continuó hablando Genma - _Hemos pensado que lo mejor es que vayáis a Jusenkyo a por el agua -_

_- ¡Joder viejo, se te habrá secado el cerebro de tanto pensar…!_ - Continuó el chico, con sorna.

- _¡Un poco de respeto a tu padre, desagradecido!_ - Le gritó el hombre - _Como te decía, tenéis que ir a China, para lo cual necesitáis dinero. Para conseguirlo vais a abrir el dojo y a comenzar a dar clases en él._

Akane y Ranma se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, al parecer Nodoka, a su manera, sí que había conseguido su propósito.

- _Además, así vais practicando con el dojo, puesto que ese es vuestro futuro_ - Añadió Soun - _¿Qué me dices, hija? -_

_- Bueno, me he quedado un poco alucinada con eso de los rumores que circulan por ahí_ - Dijo, mirando a su tía - _Pero no me parece mala idea lo del dojo. ¿Tú qué dices, Ranma? -_

_- Desde luego nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera inventar algo como… eso_ - Dijo el chico, totalmente sonrojado, pero mirando a su madre fijamente - _Pero me parece bien lo de dar clases para recoger el dinero -_

_- Hay que reconocer que habéis tenido una buena idea, ¿Eh, Papá?_ - Añadió Nabiki, con sarcasmo - _Quién diría que ante una proposición vuestra este par aceptaría tan rápido -_

_- Voy a sacar un pastel…¡Para festejar el noviazgo!_ - Dijo Kasumi, dirigiéndose a la cocina, y ajena a todo lo que se había tramado en la mesa esa noche.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y ahí se encontraba la pareja, sentada en el tejado bien entrada la noche, analizando lo que acaban de conseguir.

- _Tienes razón, Akane, no le voy a dar más vueltas a lo que ha insinuado mi madre. Centrémonos en que hemos conseguido lo que queríamos_ - Dijo Ranma, aceptando las locuras de su madre como una parte incorregible de ella.

- _Exactamente. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante ahora_ - Contestó la chica.

- _Tranquila, que saldrá bien. Todo lo que me propongo lo hago bien_ - Le tranquilizó él, mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la cabeza y se recostaba en el tejado.

- _¿No te han dicho nunca que eres un poco prepotente?_ - Le contestó ella, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- _Pues no, creo que ese no está en tu lista cotidiana de insultos hacia mí _- Dijo él, irónico.

- _Pues como sigas así lo va a estar. Prepotente_ -

- _Marimacho -_

_- ¡Baka!_ - Le espetó ella, mientras se levantaba para bajar del tejado.

- _¡Eh! ¿Dónde crees que vas?_ - La atrapó antes de que se alejara mucho y la obligó a sentarse en sus piernas.

- _¡Suéltame! Quedamos en que ya no me llamarías eso_ - Le contestó ella, girándole la cara hacia el otro lado, en señal de enfado.

- _Te lo digo en plan broma, tonta. Tú sabes que me vuelves loco _- Dijo, acariciándole la majilla mientras giraba de nuevo su rostro hacia él.

- _Ah, ¿Sí?_ - Sonrió, embobada, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos.

- _Sí_ - Afirmó él - _Y si me dejas, te demuestro una cosa que me he propuesto hacer muy bien_ - Susurró, mientras la atraía hacia él para probar sus labios una vez más.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por continuar ahí, al otro lado, aunque tarde un poco en actualizar...<em>

_Romina, Nora, Jorgelina, 97pupi, rubysaotome,nabiki-san, iloveranma,veruto kaname, celm0... muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!_

_Y a todos los que leen, gracias también. Espero que os siga gustando._

_Saludos!_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Hacía tres semanas que habían empezado con los preparativos para reabrir el dojo. Habían sido unos días frenéticos: la escuela, el papeleo, arreglar el dojo, hacer publicidad para encontrar alumnos… Se encontraban exhaustos. La verdad es que la fama que Ranma se había ganado en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Nerima había ayudado bastante. Habían conseguido reunir a un pequeño grupo de niños que, impresionados por las historias que se contaban sobre el joven Saotome, no habían dudado en tomarle como maestro para llegar a ser como él cuando fueran mayores. Ni que decir tiene que el ego del muchacho, ya de por sí inflado, superó sus límites al recibir los halagos de sus futuros alumnos.

- _¿Oíste lo que dijo el niño que vino hoy a inscribirse?_ - Preguntó el artista marcial, mientras se esmeraba en pulir el suelo de madera - _Dijo que era todo un orgullo conocerme y ser mi discípulo -_

_- Sí, Ranma, ya lo escuché. No hace falta que lo repitas con cada uno que viene_ - Contestó Akane, con retintín - _Además, te recuerdo que quedamos que si formábamos un grupo de niños me encargaría yo, y que de uno de mayores te encargarías tú -_

_- ¡Pero si es que sólo tenemos un grupo!-_

_- Ahhh, lo siento_ - Rió Akane, mientras le sacaba la lengua - _¿Si sólo tuviéramos un grupo de mayores me dejarías dar la clase a mí? -_

_- No es justo. Ellos me quieren a mí como sensei_ - Se quejó, sin contestar a su pregunta.

- _Seguro que cuando los pobres niños vean cómo te las gastas como maestro me preferirán a mí. ¡Tú no tienes paciencia con los críos! -_

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejas? -_

_- No -_

_- Mira que eres terca_ - Refunfuñó por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para no ser oído por su prometida.

- _¡Y tú mira que eres egocéntrico!_ - Exclamó Akane, dándose media vuelta y saliendo del dojo a por otro cubo de agua para limpiar el material.

Desde que las prometidas de Ranma no aparecían de sorpresa para ganarse su amor, las discusiones entre los dos jóvenes habían disminuido considerablemente, así que se valían de pequeños comentarios sin importancia para tirarse pequeñas pullas el uno al otro. Al fin y al cabo, las malas costumbres son difíciles de perder.

- _¿No se te hace raro tanta calma?_ - Dijo la chica, mientras dejaba el cubo lleno al lado de la puerta y se sentaba un rato a descansar - _Desde hace semanas no hemos tenido visitas indeseadas por aquí -_

_- Bueno, yo a Kodachi sí que la llamaría visita indeseada_ - Masculló él, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

- _Sí, pero tampoco viene tanto, y es fácil distraerla. No entiendo cómo no le cabe en la cabeza que no vas a salir con ella -_

_- Su cabeza funciona diferente: le falta un tornillo_ - Contestó despreocupadamente Ranma, recostándose en la pared - _Debe ser cosa de familia, Kuno tampoco te deja en paz_ - Agregó, celoso.

- _Tampoco a ti, Ranma-chan_ - Le espetó ella, con sorna.

- _Ni me lo recuerdes_ - Gruñó.

Un par de días atrás, Kuno se había presentando en casa de los Tendo, dispuesto a "liberar a la chica de la trenza del yugo de Saotome", con la mala suerte de que cuando llegó, Ranma se encontraba solo en el salón, durmiendo a pierna suelta, convertido en chica y vistiendo tan sólo sus bóxers y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Kuno admiró a su diosa de cabellos de fuego, que según él, le estaba esperando para por fin declararle su amor, y a punto estuvo de conseguir robarle un beso mientras se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo. Por suerte, Ranma despertó a tiempo. El kendoísta acabó estampado contra el suelo y el artista marcial hiperventilando del susto, porque casi se repite la misma escena que con Mikado. Al segundo siguiente Kuno salió volando gracias a una patada de la pelirroja. Nunca antes había llegado tan lejos cruzando los cielos de Nerima.

- _Espero que durante un tiempo no vuelva a verle la cara a ese imbécil_ - Ranma apretaba sus puños con fuerza, al recordar el incidente.

- _Lo que no sé es lo que habrá pasado con Shampoo_ - Continuó la chica - _Desde que volvimos del bosque que no la he vuelto a ver. No es que me importe, la verdad, pero se me hace raro que haya desistido tan fácilmente de su "airen" -_

_- Yo no creo que haya desistido. No viste la mirada de odio que tenía cuando les expliqué todo_ -Contestó el muchacho, pensativo - _Más bien debe estar tramando algo con la vieja bruja-_

_- Sí, pero el Neko-hanten está cerrado todo este tiempo. Igual se han vuelto a China. Tampoco hemos visto a Mousse o a la abuela -_

_- ¿Tanto los echas de menos? -_

- _¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Para nada!_ - Espetó ella - _Sólo digo que me extraña -_

- _Bueno, estamos mejor así, ¿no crees? -_

_- Por supuesto -_

_- Por si acaso, ve con cuidado. No me fio de las amazonas_ - Dijo protectoramente Ranma - _Bueno, y respecto a lo del grupo de niños… - _

_- ¿Qué hay con los niños? -_

_- ¿Damos la clase los dos? - _

_- Mira que eres pesado ¿eh?_ - Contestó la chica, sacándole la lengua - _Aún falta una semana para que empecemos con las clases. Si haces suficientes méritos… mmmm… me lo pensaré_ - Y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse a proseguir con su limpieza.

Los siete días pasaron rápidamente, y por fin llegó el día en el que el dojo Tendo iba a ser reabierto.

Desde buena hora de la mañana se notaba en el ambiente el nerviosismo que este hecho generaba en todos los habitantes de la casa. Incluso Nabiki, poco dada a manifestar su estado de ánimo, se notaba ansiosa por ver qué tal funcionaría todo. El dojo en pleno funcionamiento le recordaba a su niñez, cuando su padre se encargaba de enseñar y su madre de los temas administrativos. Recordaba cómo Soun les enseñaba algunas katas a ella y a sus hermanas cuando acababa de dar las clases, y su madre las animaba sentada en un lateral, recostada sobre la pared. Cuando su madre murió, Soun se sumió en una tristeza total y no se vio capaz de continuar enseñando las artes marciales.

Con Ranma y Akane todo tenía aquel mismo espíritu de antaño, aunque dudaba mucho que su hermana se limitara a administrar y llevar la casa. Ella era mucho más temperamental, adoraba el arte y, por descontado, era un desastre total para las tareas domésticas. Con una sonrisa, Nabiki la miraba correr de un lado para otro, ultimando detalles. Definitivamente su hermana había crecido y por suerte había encontrado un hombre con quien compartir sueños e ilusiones. Por mucho que le chantajeara, sobornara e utilizara, Akane era su hermana pequeña, y verla feliz le hacía feliz a ella también.

- _¿Crees que nos irá bien?_ - Una nerviosa Akane esperaba ansiosa en el salón a que se hiciera la hora.

- _¡Claro! No te preocupes_- Le contestó Ranma, entusiasta, mientras le acariaba tiernamente la mano - _Vamos al dojo, que deben estar a punto de llegar -_

Ranma estaba inmensamente feliz. Y no sólo porque su prometida había accedido a impartir con él el grupo de los niños, si no porque ese era el inicio de su nueva vida. Sus dos pasiones juntas: Akane y las artes marciales. Y, con un poco de suerte, en poco tiempo también se librarían de su maldición. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

En el salón, dos hombres con lágrimas en los ojos, veían cómo sus hijos se alejaban.

- _Tendo, esto marcha bien -_

_- Sí, Saotome. Parece que ahora sí que uniremos nuestras escuelas _- Contestó el hombre, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

En el dojo, un grupo de doce niños miraba atento a la pareja que estaba delante de ellos, ambos ataviados con trajes de entrenamiento blancos. Habían escuchado historias de esos dos: extrañas peleas que se sucedían día sí día no por las calles de Nerima. Los niños que acudían a la escuela Furinkan los conocían bien y, en cuanto supieron que iban a impartir clases, fueron los primeros en inscribirse.

- _Buenos días, alumnos_ - La voz de Akane sonaba seria, aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios.

- _Buenos días, sensei - _Contestaron todos al unísono.

_- Mi nombre es Akane Tendo_ - Se presentó la chica - _Y él es Ranma Saotome_ - Ranma le sonrió, dándose cuenta del estado de la chica - _Seremos vuestros maestros en artes marciales -_

_- Como sabéis esto es una escuela de estilo Musabetsu Kakuto_ - Continuó Ranma, que también se encontraba nervioso aunque lo supo disimular bien - _Hay diferentes estilos en las artes y este en concreto se basa en la lucha indiscriminada. El que practica Musabetsu Kakuto tiene que ser un luchador que se centre en la batalla, no en la victoria. Tiene que que ser hábil en la técnica e impredecible en la lucha. Tenemos el propósito de hacer de vosotros unos grandes artistas marciales y, si ponéis empeño y ganas, lo conseguiréis - _

_- Bien, tendremos clases tres días a la semana _- Continuó Akane - _Pero vosotros debéis entrenar en casa todos los días. Un artista marcial debe ser displinado y entregado, y eso sólo se consigue con la práctica diaria -_

Continuaron con las normas que seguirían en las clases y la presentación de los alumnos, y luego comenzaron con unos estiramientos ligeros para después seguir con algunas katas sencillas. Akane era quien dirigía la clase, y Ranma iba corrigiendo las posturas que algunos niños hacían mal. Ambos concentrados en lo que hacían, obsesionados en poder transmitir bien sus conocimientos a aquellos críos.

Por ser la primera clase decidieron no sobrecargar a los alumnos con movimientos demasiado complicados, pero prometieron que poco a poco entrarían en temas de mayor dificultad.

Al acabar la clase, los niños salieron encantados. Sus maestros les habían hecho una demostración práctica del nivel de concentración que se les exigiría y al ver a los dos jóvenes moverse al unísono en aquella complicada kata, se maravillaron de lo que podrían llegar a conseguir.

- _¿Viste cómo se movían?_ - Dijo un pequeño de pelo negro.

- _Sí, pero a veces era difícil seguirlos. Saotome-sensei es muy rápido y fuerte_ - Contestó su compañero, un poco más mayor.

- _Yo creo que Tendo-sensei es más hábil que él. Me gustaría verlos en una pelea de verdad. ¿Quién crees que ganaría?_ - Pregutó un tercero.

Los últimos pequeños abandonaron el dojo charlando, sin dejar de echar un último vistazo a sus maestros, deseando que llegara el siguiente día de clases. La pareja los observaba irse desde la puerta del dojo.

- _¿Has escuchado al niño que ha salido el último?_ - Preguntó Akane, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - _¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí, Kisho! Cree que soy más hábil que tú y que te ganaría en un combate -_

_- Eso último no lo ha dicho_ - Masculló Ranma, un poco molesto.

- _Pero lo ha pensado_ - Contestó, mientras entraba a recoger el material - _Me cae bien ese Kisho -_

_- Pues a mí me cae bien el otro, el bajito. Ese sí que sabe de lo que habla_ - Miró a Akane con un gesto de burla - _Además, se le nota que tiene potencial -_

_- Un día pelearemos delante suyo, para que nos vean. Aunque con tu tonta idea de no golpearme se van a aburrir un poco, los pobres -_

_- ¿Otra vez con eso, Akane? -_

La pareja había continuado sus entrenamientos desde que volvieron del bosque. Ranma se había propuesto mejorar la condición física de Akane, sus reflejos y la exactitud de sus movimientos, y en ese mes la chica había avanzado muchísimo. También habían practicado mucho con su cuerpo masculino, que ya controlaba a la perfección.

Lo peor para ella había sido lo del vestuario. Ahora siempre vestía con ropas anchas, al estilo de Ranma. Reconocía que para entrenar eran muy cómodas, pero echaba de menos sus faldas y blusas. Aún así, de vez en cuando se vestía de forma femenina, sobre todo si salían al cine o a tomar un helado, aunque siempre llevaba un termo con agua caliente en el bolso, por si acaso. Por nada del mundo querría transformarse vestida de aquella manera.

Para Ranma, al contrario de lo que vaticinó ella, el cambio en la forma de vestir de su novia le hizo darse cuenta de que Akane no era tan marimacho como él pensaba. Disfrutaba mirándola cuando ella se ponía algún vestido. Su feminidad salía a flote en esas ocasiones y a él le volvía loco su forma de moverse, de sonreír y de coquetearle. La veía feliz y siempre iba con mil ojos cuando salían a la calle, dispuesto a alzarla en brazos para que ni una gota de agua furtiva la tocara y acabara con su buen humor. La admiraba por lo bien que se había adaptado a su nueva situación, incluso a tener que que vestir como él. Hacía que se enamorara cada día más de ella, si es que eso era posible.

Muchas veces, cuando la veía caminar a su lado, canturrando alguna canción mientras le cogía distrídamente la mano, se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan idiota de negar alguna vez sus sentimientos por ella. Se sentía feliz, pleno, como jamás en su vida había estado, y todo gracias a ella.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En el tejado, mientras contemplaban la luna, ambos repasaban los acontecimientos de aquella jornada tan especial. Él estaba sentado, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos extendidos hacia atrás, apoyados en el techo. Ella, de espaldas a él, sentada entre sus piernas, recostada sobre su torso.

- _Gracias por dejarme dar la clase contigo_ - Le susurró al oído - _Ha sido genial_ -

- _Sí, lo ha sido_ - Contestó ella, mientras se recostaba más sobre el pecho de su novio - _Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan bien al reabrir el dojo ¿Sabes que cuando mi padre lo llevaba tenía mucha fama? Era uno de los mejores de la ciudad -_

_- Sí, algo había oído_ - Sonrió. Estaba contento de verla tan emocionada.

- _Creo que nos va a ir muy bien -_

_- Bueno, sólo tenemos un grupo. Eso no es "muy bien" -_

_- Uno sólo, por ahora. Estudiando y dando clases en el dojo no creo que tengamos tiempo para muchos grupos más_ - Contestó, mientras se giraba para verlo - _Pero ya verás como pronto tendremos más alumnos. Incluso podríamos hablar con nuestros padres en caso de que la cosa vaya realmente bien y formemos muchos grupos -_

_- Del mio no sé si fiarme ¿Crees que tu padre querría volver a dar clases?_ -

_- ¿No lo viste hoy? ¡Estaba emocionado!_ - Exclamó, iluminandosele la cara a ella también - _Seguro que le encantará volver a ser sensei -_

_- No sé que tal será el gran Tendo como sensei, pero la pequeña Tendo hoy estuvo genial_ - Dijo, a la vez que le sonreía.

- _¿En serio?_ - Akane no se acostumbraba a los halagos del chico _- Lo dices por decir -_

_- No, Akane. Has mejorado mucho últimamente, quizás porque tu sensei también es genial -_

_- Baka, no se cómo lo haces pero siempre acabas echándote flores -_

- _¿Lo soy o no lo soy? -_

_- Sí, lo eres. Y también un poco tonto, dicho sea de paso_ - Le guiñó un ojo - _Muchas gracias por entrenarme todo este tiempo -_

_- De nada_ -La cogió por la cintura para girarla y dejarla encarada a él - _Aunque hoy aún no me has dado mi paga -_

_- ¿Paga? -_

_- Ya sabes…. un beso en condiciones -_

_- Ahhh, esa paga_ - Le dedicó una de las sonrisas que sabían que derretían al chico - _Entonces creo que también te daré un adelanto para mañana_ -

Akane subió sus manos y las colocó en las mejillas del muchacho, acercándo su rostro hacia ella. Lentamente unió sus labios con los de él en un suave beso que, junto con suspiro ahogado por parte de la chica, pusieron el vello de punta a Ranma. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado. Él la atraía más hacia sí y ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, mientras cogía mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos. La lengua de Ranma se aventuró sobre los labios de su novia, pidiendo permiso para degustar aquella boca que lo volvía loco. En poco segundos un baile frenético de caricias, besos y lenguas se daba lugar entre ellos.

Al cabo del rato se quedaron abrazados, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del otro, embriagándose del aroma de la persona amada, disfrutando del silencio compartido.

El muchacho se percató del frío que despedía la piel de su prometida.

- _Estás helada_ - Pasándole las manos por los brazos para darle calor, Ranma la levantó con suavidad - _Vamos a cenar -_

_- Sí, vamos. ¿Vendrás luego a darme las buenas noches? -_

_- Claro, como siempre_ - Contestó, mientras bajaba de un salto al suelo.

Ella le siguió, mostrándole orgullosa lo que había aprendido de su sensei en ese tiempo. Una vez abajo, se acercó lentamente a él y le preguntó:

- _¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo? -_

El artista marcial se quedó petrificado en el sitio, y casi le da un ataque al corazón ante semajante pregunta. Miles de imágenes de sus más tórridos sueños desfilaron por su mente en un segundo, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- _¿Q..qué?_ - Dijo en un susurro, mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría su rostro.

Akane se percató de cómo había sonado su pregunta e inmediatamente rectificó, sonrojándose ella también.

- _No….no te pienses cosas que no son… sólo es que me apetece dormir contigo…dormir…nada más_ - Suerte que en la noche poco se distinguía el color rofo fuego de sus mejillas - _Entre la escuela, el dojo y los entrometidos que tenemos por familia, casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros. Me apetece estar más así, contigo - _

_- Cla..claro_ - Ranma no salía de su asombro.

- _¡Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas!_ - Espetó la chica, dándole un golpe el hombro - _Creo que retiraré mi propuesta -_

_- No pienso nada…nada de nada _- Ranma se sobaba el lugar donde su amorosa prometida le había hecho una de sus caricias - _Y no, no retires tu propueta. Me encantará dormir contigo, aunque tenemos que asegurarnos que nuestros padres no se enteren. No me apetece escuchar los comentarios que nos soltarían después de eso -_

_- Sí, sobretodo tu madre_ - A Akane le entró un escalofrío al recordar los comentarios que de vez en cuando le soltaba su suegra sobre el futuro heredero - _Y lo de que no se enteren depende de lo que tardes en despertarte mañana, dormilón -_

_- Ya te encargarás tú de eso, ¿no?_ - Y dándole un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios, se encaminó hacia el salón, donde ya todos se disponían a cenar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando._

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir al otro lado. Me da tremenda alegría pensar que alguien lee lo que escribo!_

_Mil gracias!_

_Saludos!_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

- _Haremos combates por parejas. Kisho, tú te pondrás con Kenji. Eichiro, tú con Hyobe -_

_- Sí, sensei _- Respondieron los alumnos.

Ranma siguió haciendo grupos de dos, para poner en práctica las katas que habían aprendido esa semana. Estaba contento con sus alumnos. Eran disciplinados y obedientes. El otro grupo, los que eran un poco más mayores, le daban más problemas. Parecía que sólo querían aprender artes marciales para presumir delante de las chicas. A Ranma se le llevaban los demonios cuando los oía soltar algún comentario de ese estilo. No sabía cómo hacerles entender que las artes eran mucho más que eso. Pero bueno, llevaban poco tiempo con él y esperaba que la cosa mejorara en el futuro.

- _Sensei, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa? -_

_- Claro, Kisho. Dime_ - Contestó Ranma.

- _¿Cuándo volverá Tendo-sensei al dojo? -_

_- Pues verás… _- Un nudo en la garganta le hizo tragar saliva para poder contestar - _Tendo-sensei está de viaje de entrenamiento. Ha ido a aprender nuevas técnicas a un templo de monjes de una aldea al norte del país. Supongo que aún tardará en volver -_

_- Vaya. Es una pena. Me gustaba mucho como daba las clases -_

_- Sí, a mí también_ - Contestó, melancólico, el artista marcial.

Entre Akane y él habían decidido contarles esa historia a sus alumnos cuando su ausencia les hiciera preguntarse dónde se encontraba. Pero por muy estudiada que tuviera la respuesta, Ranma no dejaba de sentir cierta ansiedad al pensar que ella estaba a tan sólo unos metros de allí, en su habitación.

Echaba de menos a Akane en las clases. Se había acostumbrado a enseñar junto a ella en esos meses. Le encantaba ver cómo se dejaba el alma en cada clase, con qué pasión les explicaba a los niños cada uno de los pasos. Al que iba más retrasado le dedicaba más tiempo, a fin de que ninguno perdiera el ritmo. Con los niños habían conseguido crear un grupo homogéneo, que disfrutaba aprendiendo y al que, sin lugar a dudas, disfrutaban enseñando.

Al otro grupo, el de más mayores, Akane no lo conocía. Se había formado más tarde y habían quedado en empezar a impartirles clases una semana atrás, justo cuando todo pasó. Ranma se había hecho cargo de esos alumnos en solitario, no sin antes rogarle una y otra vez que bajara con él al dojo. Y una y otra vez ella se negó. Estaba totalmente apática y deprimida. Desde hacía siete días que no salía de su cuarto. Había mandado al colegio una nota firmada por su padre diciendo que se encontraba enferma y que no podía asistir. Ranma se encargaría de llevarle los deberes y de mantenerla al día de las lecciones. Pero tampoco eso conseguía el muchacho. Su novia había perdido toda la vitalidad que la caracterizaba y eso estaba destrozando al joven de la trenza. Pero se había propuesto sacarla de su habitación sí o sí. Al día siguiente bajaría a dar la clase de los niños como que él se llamaba Ranma Saotome. Sabía que eso le subiría el ánimo.

A la hora de la cena, todos se encontraban en el salón, en torno a la mesa. Todos menos Akane, otra noche más.

- _Hijo, ¿por qué no vas a decirle que baje?_ - Nodoka sonaba preocupada, esto se estaba alargando demasiado - _Seguro que a ti te hace caso -_

_- Mamá, ¿te crees que no he ido ya? _- Contestó el chico, cansado de tanta insistencia - _Pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es. Dice que no y es que no -_

_- Por lo menos ya no llora _- Dijo Kasumi en un suspiro, sirviendo la sopa.

- _¡Mi pobre hija! ¿Qué será del dojo ahora?_ - Un lloroso Soun se descargaba en el hombro del panda, mientra éste le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- _No seas tan melodramático, Papá, que tampoco es que se esté muriendo_ - Se quejó Nabiki - _Simplemente está en fase de aceptación. Estoy segura que el cuñadito conseguirá sacarla pronto de ese agujero -_

_- Eso espero, Nabiki. Eso espero_ - Ranma comenzó a tomarse los fideos pensativo, maquinando la forma de hacer que Akane bajara de una vez.

- _Ranma, cuando acabes, ¿te importaría subirle esta bandeja a Akane? A ver si consigues que hoy se acabe la cena, que hasta el apetito se le ha ido a la pobrecita -_

_- Claro, Kasumi, en seguida voy_ -

En ese momento, el artista marcial escuchó un leve ruido cerca del estanque, lo que le hizo poner todos sus sentidos alerta. Se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó a la puerta que daba al jardín, para descubrir quién merodeaba a esas horas por fuera de la casa.

- _Vaya, P-chan, ¿te has vuelto a perder?_ - Preguntó con sorna el chico de la trenza.

- _¿Ranma? Ya decía yo que este jardín me sonaba… y yo pensando que andaba cerca de Okinawa…_ - Contestó Ryoga, confudido.

- _Pues no, estás en el dojo Tendo, como puedes ver -_

_- Genial, así saludaré a Akane-san -_

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra, idiota!_ - Exclamó el artista marcial, por costumbre - _Espero que te quedara claro la última vez que nos vimos que ella y yo estamos juntos, y que no consentiré más esa obsesión enfermiza que tienes con ella -_

_- Tranquilo, no pensaba ir a verla como P-chan. Sólo quiero saludarla -_

_- La verdad es que ahora va a ser… un poco complicado_ - La voz de Ranma sonaba apagada - _Hace días que no sale de su cuarto -_

_- ¿Qué?_ - Espetó Ryoga - _¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has hecho ahora, imbécil? -_

_- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada, estúpido!_ - Le gritó Ranma, aunque de inmediato volvió a su voz apagada - _Es largo de contar -_

_- Tengo toda la noche -_

_- Está bien. Espérate aquí a que le suba la cena y ahora te pongo al corriente de todo_ - Dijo, dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar al salón. Antes de entrar se giró, para decirle con sorna - _No te muevas, que te perderás -_

_- Aquí te espero_ - Masculló el chico perdido, sentándose en una de las piedras del estanque.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ranma se encontraba frente a la puerta de su prometida, con la bandeja en la mano. Tocó la puerta, aunque no esperó la respuesta para pasar.

- _Te traje la cena -_

_- No tengo hambre -_

_- Pues me da igual, porque te lo vas a comer -_

_- ¿Qué no entiendes que no me apetece?_ - Le espetó - _Por favor, déjame sola -_

_- No me da la gana dejarte sola _- Contestó él - _Ya está bien, Akane. No puedo verte más así -_

_- Ese es el problema, Ranma, que yo tampoco puedo verme así -_

_- Sabes que no me refería a eso _- Le dijo dulcemente, alargando la mano para regalarle una carícia, pero ella se apartó bruscamente.

- _Me lo comeré, pero déjame sola -_

_- Está bien. Volveré luego a darte las buenas noches -_

_- Como quieras _- Dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Ranma soltó un sonoro suspiro. Le dolía esa brecha que se había abierto entre los dos. Bajó las escaleras pesadamente y se dirigió al jardín, donde le esperaba Ryoga. Tal vez desahogarse con su amigo le viniera bien. Necesitaba hablar con alguién de la situación, buscar una solución a todo aquello.

- _Veo que vas mejorando, cerdito_ - Dijo Ranma, burlón, sentándose en otra piedra - _Has conseguido permanecer quietecito en el sitio -_

_- Déjate de tonterías y cuéntame qué es lo que pasa con Akane - _

_- Pues verás_ - Comenzó a relatar el chico - _Como sabes hemos empezado a dar clases en el dojo. Hace justo una semana acabábamos de terminar la clase con los chavales y estábamos recogiendo, cuando escuchamos un ruido tremendo en una de las paredes_ - Ranma cerró los ojos, recordando cómo había comenzado todo aquello. Tan sólo habían pasado unos días, pero lo recordaba como una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- _Ni-hao, airen -_

_- ¡Shampoo! _- Exclamaron al unísono Ranma y Akane, viendo que el estruendo era debido a otra de las entradas triunfales de la chinita, esta vez por la pared trasera del dojo.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ - Preguntó el muchacho

- _Estar de viaje un tiempo y ahora volver y querer verte, airen -_

_- ¿No te quedó claro que no soy tu airen?_ - Trató de explicarse el chico - _Yo elegí a Akane, ya te lo dije -_

A la chica Tendo le revolotearon las mariposas del estómago cuando lo escuchó decir aquellas palabras. Aunque ya llevaban unos cuantos meses juntos, después de tanto tiempo que él negó sus sentimientos hacia ella, que le diera su lugar delante de una de sus prometidas no hacía más que provocarle una tremenda alegría. Sonrió para sí misma.

- _Yo escucharte ya eso. Venir a ver si arrepentirte de escoger a la más fea -_

_- ¡Oye!_ - Le chilló la chica, saliendo de su ensimismamiento - _Vienes aquí, destrozas mi casa, ¿y además me insultas? -_

_- Shampoo, es mejor que te vayas_ - Interrumpió el muchacho.

- _No, Ranma, ésta ha venido aquí buscando pelea y desde luego que la va a tener_ - Le contradijo Akane.

- _Veo que chica violenta ser más atrevida que antes_ - Contestó la china - _Saber que tú no ganar a Shampoo ni en un millón de años_ - Dijo, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Akane se ajustó el cinturón de su gi y se dispuso a saldar cuentas con aquella chica que venía haciéndole la vida imposible desde que puso un pie en Nerima.

- _Ni se te ocurra intervenir_- Le echó una mirada amenazadora a su novio - _Esto es cosa mía_ -

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase ya tenía a la muchacha china casi encima de ella con una patada voladora. La esquivó con facilidad y le lanzó un par de puñetazos a la cara, aunque Shampoo era rápida y con un giro inverosímil se zafó de ellos. La china intentó derribarla, pero Akane vio la maniobra y saltó a tiempo.

- _Haber mejorado, Akane_ - Soltó con malícia - _Suponer que el convertirte en hombre mejorar tus cualidades de lucha_ -

Akane se llenó de rabia con las palabras de la chinita, e intentó tirarla al suelo con una llave, de la que la otra supo librarse rápidamente.

- _¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu aldea y nos dejas en paz? -_

_- Sí, yo irme mañana mismo_ - Dijo, parándose a mitad pelea - _Pero antes traerte un regalito de mi último viaje - _

_-¿Eh? _- Akane se quedó estática también, sin entender a que venía lo del regalo.

Antes de que la chica Tendo o su prometido puedieran reaccionar, Shampoo sacó de la manga una pequeña botella con un líquido que derramo sobre Akane en un movimiento tan rápido que ésta ni se dio cuenta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Akane se encontraba con el pelo chorreando sobre su gi, que tuvo que volver a ajustar ya que ahora el cinturón le oprimía demasiado.

- _¿Agua? ¿En serio?_ - Preguntó Akane, incrédula, con su masculina voz - _No creas que saldré corriendo como la última vez que nos vimos. Voy a vencerte de igual modo, Shampoo_ - Se colocó de nuevo en posición de ataque.

- _Shampoo no estar tan segura de eso, pero de todas formas cansarse de tanta pelea_ - Dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de irse, se acercó a Ranma, contoeándose - _Cuando cansarte de este marimacho, yo estar esperando_ - Y se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso, pero el artista marcial dio un paso atrás, sujetándola por los hombros.

- _Ehh… Shampoo. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Mousse. Yo no voy a dejar a Akane - _

_- ¿Y a él?_ - Dijo, apuntando hacía el muchacho castaño.

- _No me importa su maldición, ya lo sabes -_

_- Bueno, lo que tu querer ahora puedes no querer en el futuro. Recordar mi oferta, airen. Ahora yo marchar_- Le tiró un beso al aire - _Akane, pasarlo bien_ - Dijo, mirando directamente a la muchacha, y saliendo por el mismo agujero por el que había llegado .

- _¡Maldita china!_ - Exclamó la chica con la rabia a flor de piel - _¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? Viene buscando pelea, me echa agua y se larga. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer? ¿Ponerme a llorar? - _

_- Tú sabes que Shampoo hace cosas raras de normal -_

_- Sí, supongo que sí_ - Relajó la postura y se fijó en el montón de escombros - _Mañana nos tocará arreglar todo este desastre - _

_- Ahora que lo teníamos todo tan organizado -_

_- En fin, cosas de tus "ex" _- Marcó las comillas con las manos, mientras salía por la puerta - _Voy a por agua caliente a la cocina -_

_- Bien, yo iré a darme un baño_ - El chico la seguía por el pasillo que separaba el dojo de la casa - _Ahora te veo_ -

Ni tiempo le había dado a Ranma de desvertirse para sumergirse en el agua, cuando un desgarrador grito lo puso en alerta al segundo. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a dirigirse a donde fuera que había surgido el grito, cuando vio aparecer por la puerta del baño a su novia, aún convertida en el muchacho castaño y tirarse de cabeza a la bañera.

Tras unos segundos sumergida volvió a emerger de nuevo, igual que entró, igual de…..hombre.

- _¡No me transformo!_ - Gritó Akane, desquiciada.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente a tope y se puso bajo él, esperando que unos cuantos grados más en el agua obraran el cambio que tanto ansiaba.

- _¿Qué pasa, Ranma?_ - Lo miró con desesperación - _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no vuelvo a ser yo? -_

Ranma, anodadado, miraba la escena desde la puerta.

- _No lo sé_ - No acababa de comprender qué estaba pasando allí, hasta que algo hizo conexión en su mente.

- _¡Shampoo!_ - Masculló - _Algo debía de tener el agua que te ha echado -_

Ranma salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesto a encontrar a la china, pues no debía de andar lejos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- _Y desde entonces no sale de su cuarto -_

_- ¿Y ni rastro de Shampoo?_ - Preguntó un asombrado Ryoga - _¿La buscaste bien? -_

_- ¡Tú que crees!_ - Espetó Ranma, levantándose de la piedra en la que se encontraba - _Busqué por toda Nerima y nada. Ni rastro de ella, ni de la abuela ni de Mousse. Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra -_

_- ¿Y el Neko-hanten? -_

_- Allí fue el primer sitio al que fui al no encontrar a Shampoo en la calle, pero seguía tan cerrado como los meses anteriores_ - Se volvió a sentar, derrotado - _Sabía que tenía que estar tramando algo. No debí permitirle pelear contra ella -_

_- No pudiste hacer nada. Seguro que Akane hubiera peleado, se lo hubieras permitido tú o no -_

_- Eso es cierto. A terca no le gana nadie_ - Una media sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro - _Lo que me revienta es que todo esto es por mi culpa, ¿sabes? Shampoo estaba rabiosa conmigo por rechazarla, pero ¿con quién lo pagó? Con ella -_

_- Esa chica siempre ha sido muy vengativa -_

_- Sabía que esto iba a pasar ¡Mierda, Ryoga! ¡Yo lo sabía!_ - Con la cara hundida en sus manos, sentado en aquella piedra, el chico era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

Ranma por fin dejaba salir la frustración que lo comía por dentro. Todos los días, después del colegio y las clases del dojo, había salido a buscar pistas de las amazonas, pero sin ningún resultado. Akane hablaba con él lo justo, la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaba en su habitación, sola, sin querer hablar con nadie.

- _Seguro que hay alguna solución_ - Le dijo Ryoga - _La vieja siempre tiene antídotos para todas las pociones -_

_- ¡El problema es que no está! ¡La vieja no está! ¿De dónde saco yo ahora el antídoto? -_

_- Seguiremos buscando. Te ayudaré -_

_- Gracias, aunque ahora lo que más me preocupa es su estado anímico. No sale, no habla con nadie, está totalmente deprimida_ - Le explicó el chico - _Y no la culpo. Si yo me quedara como chica para siempre estaría igual. Pero es que verla así me está matando -_

_- ¿Qué tal si lo intento yo? -_

_- ¿Qué no has oído lo que te he dicho? No quiere hablar con nadie -_

_- A lo mejor con P-chan sí. Siempre me lo ha contado todo. Puede ser una forma de que desahogue -_

_- ¡Ya te he dicho que no volverás a dormir con ella! -_

_- Oye, que te lo digo por ayudar. Además, ahora ella es él, ¿no? No tienes nada que temer -_

Ranma se quedó pensativo. Igual el chico cerdo tenía razón. Igual ella se abría a alguien. Por probar no pasaba nada.

_- Está bien_ - Acabó accediendo de mala gana el muchacho - _Pero luego me lo contarás todo -_

_- Que sí, hombre, que sí_ - Contestó Ryoga, mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda - _Hay que ver, Ranma, siempre has sido sobreprotector con ella, pero lo de ahora se pasa un poco… -_

_- Anda, calla y ve a hablar con ella_ - Dijo mientras le tiraba al estanque.

.

Akane se encontraba recostada en la cama, sin dormir. La bandeja con la cena estaba sobre el escritorio. Había intentado tomarse toda la sopa que le había preparado Kasumi, pero no se la había podido acabar.

Oyó unos pequeños golpes en la ventana que conocía muy bien.

- _Pasa, está abierta -_

_- Hola, Akane -_

_- Hola, Ranma -_

_- Vine a darte las buenas noches y… a traerte una sorpresa -_

_- ¿Sorpresa? -_

Ranma se acercó y de detrás suyo sacó al pequeño cerdito, que comenzó a revolverse entre sus manos.

- _¡P-chan!_ - Lo acogió en sus musculosos brazos con la misma ternura de siempre, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Ranma sonrió. Igual sí que había sido una buena idea la de su amigo.

- _Gracias, Ranma_ - Le miró con dulzura, acercándose y dándole un corto abrazo, cargado de intensidad.

- _De nada_ - Le correspondió al abrazo aspirando el aroma de su pelo, que no cambiaba por mucho que se convirtiera en el fornido castaño. Definitivamente sí era una gran idea - _Te veo mañana_ - Dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- _¡P-chan!_ - Volvió a excalmar Akane, una vez sola de nuevo en su habitación, estrujando al cerdito - _Soy yo, P-chan, aunque no lo parezca -_

_- Cuic, cuic -_

_- Menos mal que me reconoces_ - Le susurró, mientras le acariciaba el lomo - _No soportaría un rechazo tuyo ahora -_

Ryoga se restregó contra su barbilla, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa. Akane acomodó al animalito en la cama y se tumbó junto a él.

- _¿Has visto P-chan? Éste es mi nuevo yo_ - Murmuró triste. Una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla -

- _Cuic -_

Akane se quedó pensativa un buen rato, con silenciosas lágrimas bañandole el rostro. El cerdito se acercó a su cara y se restregó contra ella, sacándole de sus ensoñaciones y arrancándole una pequeña y triste mueca, que no llegaba ni a sonrisa.

- _¿Sabes? Me había acostumbrado a mi maldición. No me gustaba nada, pero lo había aceptado bien. Al fin y al cabo era algo pasajero, molesto, a veces incluso curioso, pero pasajero. Siempre estaba ahí el agua caliente para devolverme a la chica fea y marimacho; para volver a ser yo misma. Pero esto… Esto es horrible_ - Se acurrucó sobre sí misma - _¿Cómo voy a vivir toda la vida así? ¡Yo soy una chica! ¡Quiero ser una chica! ¿Quién me querrá de esta forma? -_

_- Cuic, cuic_ - Ryoga saltó de sus brazos para acercarle con el hocico una foto de Ranma que tenía en la mesita.

- _Ranma…_- Suspiró profundamente - _Ranma se irá de mi lado… ¿Cómo me va a querer… así? Yo… yo no puedo retenerlo a mi lado. No sería justo_ -

Ryoga se acurrucó de nuevo en sus brazos, sobre la cama, triste al oir sus palabras. Desde lo de Saffron ya vio que lo suyo con Akane era un imposible. Ella daría su vida por Ranma, y él por ella.

Un par de meses atrás, en una de sus visitas a Nerima, tuvo una conversación con el chico de la trenza, en la que se enteró de que por fin estaban juntos. Tan sólo era la confirmación de lo que su corazón ya sabía. Aunque no entendiera el por qué, era Ranma quien hacía feliz a su Akane-san. En aquel momento la vio muy contenta, llena de vida y con un brillo en los ojos que no le había visto nunca antes y se alegró por ella, aunque eso supusiera su desdicha. Ahora, al escucharle decir esas palabras, se le partía el alma.

Como el chico había supuesto, la chica le contó todo lo que callaba durante esos días. Las reacciones de su padre y hermanas, los sentimientos hacia Ranma, la negativa de salir de casa… Estuvo hablando largo rato, hasta que por fin el cansanció la venció.

- _Menos mal que estás aquí, P-chan_ - Le dijo en bajito, mientras se quedaba dormida con el cerdito a su lado - _Tú te quedarás conmigo, ¿verdad?_ -

.

Ranma no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Esperaba que Ryoga saliera de aquel cuarto y le contara algo, pero se quedó esperando para nada.

- _El muy cerdo seguro que se ha quedado dormido junto a Akane_ - Pensó, celoso.

Con los primeros rayos de sol el artista marcial ya no pudo más y se acercó sigiloso al cuarto de su prometida. La puerta estaba medio abierta, cosa que le pareció extraña, pues ella siempre la cerraba. Se asomó ligeramente a la habitación y la vio tumbada en la cama, durmiendo, pero ni rastro de Ryoga por allí.

Decidió bajar a entrenar un poco para descargar tensiones, pero al pasar por el baño escuchó un chapoteo en la bañera, típico de cuando un cerdo se deja caer en plancha sobre la superfície caliente. Se adentró en el baño, dispuesto a hacerle un interrogatorio exhaustivo a su amigo.

- _Buenos días, P-chan_ - Masculló entre dientes, con un tono nada amable - _Supongo que has dormido bien -_

_- Pues la verdad es que no demasiado_ - Contestó el muchacho, sentado en la bañera y sobándose la nuca - _El suelo del salón es muy duro -_

_- Pensé que te habías quedado con Akane… - _

_- Te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer, y yo cumplo mis promesas_ - Espetó, molesto - _Ahora que… aquello que hablamos de decirle a Akane-san la verdad sobre P-chan… creo que tendrá que esperar. No creo que sea el mejor momento -_

_- ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Qué te contó?_ - Preguntó, ansioso, olvidando el tema de P-chan.

Ryoga le relató lo que había pasado en la habitación de su prometida la noche anterior, mientras se vestía. Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- _¿Cómo piensa que la voy a abandonar?_ - Preguntó, incrédulo - _¿Es que no me conoce? -_

_- Está ofuscada por todo esto, es normal -_

_- Vamos a encontrar una solución. Encontraremos a Shampoo, o a Cologne, y nos dirán cómo revertir ese hechizo -_

_- ¿Y si no las encuentras? ¿Y si se queda así para siempre? -_

_- Me quedaré con ella -_

_- ¿No ves más allá, Ranma? ¿No ves lo que Akane ve?_ - Le explicó Ryoga- _Llegará un momento que necesites una mujer a tu lado. Habrá cosas que necesites que ella no te podrá dar -_

_- ¿Eh? _- Ranma no le seguía.

- _No se cuán lejos habrás llegado con ella en ese sentido…ya sabes….a intimar_ - Continuó el muchacho.

- _Ehhh…_ - Ranma se empezó a poner del color de su camisa.

- _Ya sabes Ranma…un futuro juntos... tener sexo… ¿Acaso no has pensado en Akane de esa manera? Estoy seguro de que sí, que has tenido mil y un sueños con ella -_

_- ¡A ti eso no te importa!_ - Le espetó.

- _A mi no, pero a ella sí y es ese futuro el que no ve -_

_- Nosotros no… no hablamos de estas cosas_ - Balbuceó, nervioso - _¡Y me extraña que las hable contigo! -_

_- No habla conmigo, habla con P-chan. Recuerda que es su mascota, con el que se desahoga -_

Era cierto, P-chan era el confidente de Akane, siempre le contaba todo, y eso ponía furioso a Ranma. Pero ahora más que furioso Ranma estaba estupefacto. ¿En serio Akane pensaba sobre eso? ¿Sobre sexo? ¡Pero si lo más lejos que habían llegado era a tocarse el trasero! Bueno, es cierto que alguna que otra vez hubo algún leve roce de pecho por parte del muchacho, pero siempre por encima de la ropa ¡y casi le cuesta un infarto!

Pero bueno, tampoco era tan extraño que ella tuviera esos pensamientos, ¿no? Es decir, él sí que pensaba sobre eso, y estaba más que dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso en su relación, pero por timidez, vergüenza o todo junto no se atrevía a plantearle nada a ella.

Y ahora Akane pensaba que él la iba a abandonar…

- _¡Pero ella no puede pensar así! Ella sabe que a mí no me importa su maldición . Además, encontraremos la cura. Si no aquí, será en China. Cuando se meta en el estanque de la Akane ahogada volverá a ser ella misma, para siempre -_

_- Eso no lo sabes. No sabes si funciona con el hechizo que le tiró Shampoo -_

_- ¡Tiene que funcionar!_ - Gritó - _¡Ella no puede sufrir eso toda la vida! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Es todo por mi culpa! -_

_- Déjate de culpas y de historias y ve a hablar con ella. Ambos lo necesitáis_ - Afirmó el muchacho. Su estómago emitió un sonoro rugido, llevándose la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente - _¿Qué tal si me invitas a desayunar? ¡Me muero de hambre! -_

_- Aún estará dormida…_ - Dijo Ranma por toda respuesta, pensativo, dirigiéndose con él hacia la cocina -

- _Pues la despiertas_ - Le dijo Ryoga, serio - _Ranma, eres muy cobarde para según qué cosas -_

_- ¿A quién llamas cobarde, cerdo? -_

- _A ti, nenita_ - Le contestó el muchacho, sin amedrantarse lo más mínimo - _¿Qué pasa? ¿La culpa no te deja hablar con ella? -_

_- Es que ella… ella está muy rara conmigo. No sé si querrá hablar -_

_- ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?_ - No podía creer que Ranma fuera tan cerrado - _Sólo habla con ella. Dile todo lo que me has dicho a mí. Ella necesita saberlo. Necesita tenerte a su lado -_

_- Está bien_ - Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Antes de salir de la cocina se giró - _Ryoga… gracias… eres un buen amigo -_

_- De nada. Sólo quiero que ella esté bien_ - Dijo mientras se metía un bocadillo en la boca - _Nos vemos luego, tenemos que pensar un plan para encontrar a Shampoo o a la abuela -_

_- De acuerdo. Luego nos vemos -_

_._

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, pues aquí va otro capítulo, con un pequeño giro en la historia.<em>

_Espero que os guste. Me encantará conocer vuestra opinión._

_Muchas gracias por estar al otro lado!_

_._

_Por cierto, si queréis seguir comentado cositas sobre el universo Ranma os recuerdo que en esta página hay un foro que está muy bien... y últimamente está la mar de animado! (recordad quitar los espacios)_

_http : / www . fanfiction . net / forum / Ranma_12 / 39195 /_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Ranma subió decidido los escalones. Si alguien conocía lo que era quedarse atrapado en un cuerpo que es el tuyo ése era él. En alguna que otra ocasión le sucedió eso de no poder volver a transformarse en hombre, aunque siempre luchó por encontrar la forma de cambiar eso y ésta no iba a ser la ocasión en la que dejara de luchar.

- _Buenos días_ - Dijo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su prometida.

Akane estaba tumbada en la cama, pero despierta. Con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- _Buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?_ - Se incorporó en la cama, extrañada.

_- He venido a hablar contigo - _

Akane miró por la ventana. El sol no estaba muy alto. Luego miró el reloj de su mesita.

- _¿A las siete de la mañana?_ - Preguntó incrédula - _Tú nunca amaneces a esta hora -_

_- Pues hoy sí. Quiero hablar contigo_ - Contestó decidido.

- _No me apetece hablar, Ranma -_

_- Pues vamos a hablar, te apetezca o no. Ya te dije ayer que no puedes seguir así -_

Su prometida bufó en respuesta y se estiró de nuevo en la cama. Ranma se dio ánimos a sí mismo, sabiendo de antemano que aquella sería una conversación difícil, y más con una Akane poco dispuesta a hablar.

- _¿Sabes? He visto a Ryoga. Nos va a ayudar a buscar a Shampoo y a Cologne -_

_- ¿Y qué más da? De sobra sabes que no están por aquí. Ya se encargó la mala pécora esa de no dejar rastro -_

_- Bueno, hay algunos sitios en los que quiero mirar. No podemos darnos por vencidos tan pronto_ - Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Estiró un brazo para tomarle la mano - _No puedes darte por vencida, Akane_ -

Akane intentó apartar la mano, pero Ranma se la sujetó con fuerza - _Yo no voy a darme por vencido -_

Akane se quedó mirando su mano atrapada entre las de él. Su masculina mano, tan grande como la de Ranma. Todo lo que le había dicho a P-chan la noche anterior vino a su mente.

- _¿Y si no conseguimos nada, Ranma?-_ Lo miró, con los ojos comenzando a empañarse - _¿Y si me quedo así para siempre? -_

_- Shhhh _- Le puso un dedo en los labios, callándola - _Eso no va a pasar. En el caso de que no encontramos a las amazonas iremos a China, y en Jusenkyo te curarás -_

_- Sabes que existe la posibilidad de que no pueda… -_

_- Pero no vamos a pensar en eso -_ Le interrumpió - _Vamos a ser positivos y a pensar en positivo. Si en Jusenkyo no conseguimos nada iremos a su aldea, hasta que demos con ellas o con la cura. Akane, tranquila. Volverás a ser tú -_

Estaba muy agradecida por las palabras de Ranma. Él siempre luchaba hasta el final por lo que quería. Era verdad que nunca se daba por vencido. Aunque en su interior, esa pequeña posibilidad de no volver a ser normal la atormentaba. Una solitaria lágrima viajó por la mejilla de aquel chico castaño que lucía tan abatido e indefenso. Bajó la mirada, intentando ocultársela a su prometido.

- _Akane _- La llamó dulcemente, tomándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos - _Sé que es difícil, pero yo voy a estar contigo. Siempre -_ Tenía que quedarle claro que él no la iba a abandonar.

- _Ranma…_ -

La solitaria lágrima vino seguida de muchas más al escucharle decir eso. Ranma la acercó hasta él y la abrazó con ternura. Aún siendo tan alto como Akane en ese instante, la arropó en su abrazo de forma de que ella se sintiera protegida. Le aspiró el cabello. Adoraba ese perfume que despedía su pelo. Hacía días que no la tenía tan cerca.

- _Me encanta como huele tu pelo, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? -_

Akane sonrió aún acurrucada contra él. Por un momento sintió que todo volvía a ser como antes. Ella en sus brazos, y él susurrándole cosas bonitas al oído.

Pero no, ella era ahora un chico de casi dos metros, y no sería justo para Ranma quedarse para siempre con ella, de aquella forma. Intentó separarse de él.

- _Ranma _… - Comenzó a objetar, a la vez que le empujaba para librarse del abrazo.

- _Shhh, cállate. Hace mucho que no te tenía así_ - La volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos.

- _Pero… -_

_- Pero nada, Akane. Te he dicho mil veces que tú eres tú. ¿Sabías que tu pelo huele exactamente igual en tu forma de chico? -_

_- Ranma… si no consigo cambiar… -_

_- Ya te he dicho que eso no va a pasar. Vamos a ser positivos. Vamos a encontrar el antídoto, la cura o lo que sea. Y tú vas a salir de este cuarto hoy mismo -_

_- Pero Ranma… -_

_- Que no, Akane, que ya está bien de compadecerte de ti misma. Te lo digo y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Para mí sigues siendo tú, un poco más fuerte, eso sí, pero tú. Y no te puedes quedar aquí encerrada de por vida_ - Le cogió la barbilla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos - _Te echo de menos, Akane -_

Akane se le quedó mirando fijamente. Aquellas palabras la descolocaron. Ella también le echaba terriblemente de menos. Ranma continuó hablándole.

- _Quiero seguir saliendo a pasear contigo, ir al cine, a cenar… lo que sea. Quiero que vuelvas a dar las clases al dojo. Quiero que me dejes entrar en tu habitación de madrugada y dormir juntos_ - Le cogió las dos manos, apretándoselas, suplicándole - _Akane, quiero estar contigo. No quiero que me alejes -_

Akane no pudo menos que echarse a llorar. Ranma era malo con las palabras, pero cuando se lo proponía, la hacía elevarse hasta el séptimo cielo. Y si él podía superar el verla a ella así, ¿Por qué ella misma no lo hacía? Se propuso que desde ese mismo momento iba a dejar de lado la autocompasión y retomar su vida de forma normal, o de forma lo más normal posible.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido que le recibió de forma gustosa. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

- _Gracias_ - Aspiró su aroma en su cuello, ese que hacía días que añoraba - _Te quiero -_

_- Y yo a ti, tonta _- La estrechó aún más - _Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás -_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_- Bien niños, como sabéis, Tendo sensei está de viaje, así que hasta que vuelva vuestro nuevo maestro será Hiro Tenaka. Él también es experto en el estilo Musabetsu Kakuto. De hecho él y Tendo aprendieron las artes del mismo maestro, así que no notaréis ninguna diferencia en la forma de entrenar_ - Ranma le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo a su prometida, que estaba unos pasos atrás - _Bien, vamos a empezar por las presentaciones. Dad un paso al frente y decid vuestro nombre, para que Tenaka os vaya conociendo -_

Poco a poco todos los niños que Akane ya conocía a la perfección se fueron presentando. Se le hacía raro ver cómo la miraban y trataban como a un completo extraño cuando ella, en el poco tiempo que llevaban dando clases, había llegado a conocerlos tan bien. Sabía que Kisho era el mejor alumno que tenían, pero pecaba un poco de orgulloso. En eso se parecía bastante a Ranma. Hyobe era muy tenaz, y aunque le costara un poco, al final conseguía hacer lo que se proponía. Setsu y Kuroro estaban allí porque sus padres les obligaban e iban un poco a regañadientes, pero al final del día se lo pasaban bien y no lo hacían del todo mal. Fue pensando en cada uno de ellos mientras se presentaban. Esos niños eran muy especiales para ella. Su primer grupo de alumnos. Sí, Akane conocía a esos niños, y durante esos pocos días de alejamiento los había echado de menos. No se había dado cuenta cómo las clases del dojo habían llenado su vida. Estaba feliz de volver a impartir clases, aunque fuera bajo la identidad del nuevo maestro Tenaka.

- _Buenos días, alumnos - _

_- Buenos días, Tenaka sensei -_

_- Por lo que me han contado, para llevar poco tiempo dando clases sois bastante buenos en esto_ - Una sonrisa se formó en todas y cada una de las caras de los pequeños delante suyo. Nunca estaba de más subirles la autoestima - _Quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo, así que empecemos -_

Como cada clase, empezaron con algo de calentamiento y más tarde los niños le mostraron la última kata que Ranma les había enseñado esa semana. A Akane se le veía feliz. Ranma, desde una esquina, la miraba mientras dirigía la clase, contento de que hubiera accedido a retomar su vida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de darse un baño, Akane se encontraba en su cuarto, tirada sobre la cama, esperando que Kasumi los llamara a todos para la comida.

La mañana había resultado de lo más movida, sobretodo comparada con su semana de encierro voluntario. Después de la charla con Ranma de buena mañana ambos bajaron a desayunar. Su familia se quedó por un segundo callada al verla, pero hicieron como si Akane en su forma de chico fuera lo más normal del mundo y no le hicieron un solo comentario acerca de su comportamiento. La verdad era que habían visto poco a Akane transformada en el muchacho castaño, porque sólo lo había hecho para entrenar alguna vez o porque se mojaba accidentalmente, pero nunca permanecía en ese estado demasiado tiempo. Conociendo a su familia, sobretodo a su padre y a su tío, aquella tranquilidad y falta de comentarios le pareció de lo más sospechosa, pero en una mirada de Nodoka hacia los dos hombres lo comprendió todo.

Luego tuvieron la clase con los niños. Había sido lo mejor de la mañana. Le había tomado mucho gusto a esas clases, y además estaba el hecho de que eran su vía para poder finalmente ir a China y curarse. Como había dicho Ranma, tenía que ser positiva y pensar que en Jusenkyo encontraría la solución. Se lo repetía a sí misma una y otra vez, por si así conseguía que la pequeña duda que flotaba sobre su curación desaparecía.

Después entrenó un rato en el dojo, a solas, mientras Ranma iba a hacer unos recados. Le vino bien ese momento consigo misma, a la vez que se concentraba en las katas que realizaba ponía en orden sus ideas acerca de cómo afrontar esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Su prometido le había pedido que no lo alejara de su lado, y eso era lo último que ella quería hacer, aunque sentía que debería hacerlo. A su modo de ver, no era justo para Ranma permanecer con ella. Pero su lado egoísta y el recuerdo de esos ojos azules suplicándole podían más que su razón, así que dio ese asunto por zanjado y se dedicó a pensar cómo llevar su relación hacia delante en ese momento. Obviamente el acercamiento físico tendría que cambiar de términos. Ella había crecido en un ambiente conservador, donde no se veían bien cierto tipos de cosas. Es más, ella misma no estaba segura de cómo la vería Ranma en ese sentido.

Era un tema complicado. Muy complicado.

Por una parte estaba el hecho de no haber hablado nunca esos temas con él. Sólo de pensarlo se puso roja como un tomate. En las últimas semanas ella sí que había pensado en eso… en avanzar de manera íntima con él. Tenía casi dieciocho años y las hormonas a flor de piel. Le hubiera gustado ir dando pasos los dos juntos hasta que se diera el momento idóneo, pero obviamente eso tendría que esperar un tiempo.

Por otra parte él le había pedido seguir haciendo cosas juntos: pasear, ir al cine…Y por supuesto que ella quería, pero no le apetecía nada ser la comidilla del barrio. No estaba dispuesta a que la historia que se había inventado Nodoka tiempo atrás se hiciera realidad. Tendría que hablar con él acerca de eso.

- _Familia, la comida está lista_ - La llamada de Kasumi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella se dirigía a las escaleras cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de su prometido abrirse.

- _Hola_ - Le saludó con una sonrisa.

- _Hola. No sabía que habías vuelto -_

_- Sí, hace un rato_ - Le contestó, bajando ya las escaleras - _Por cierto, hace un día estupendo, así que luego nos vamos al parque y te invito a un helado. Y no te puedes negar -_

Akane estuvo a punto de rebatirle algo pero Nabiki entraba por la puerta justo en ese momento junto con el enorme panda, así que se calló, esperando poder hablar con Ranma más tarde.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Ranma y su padre comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas. Genma le había robado el último calamar al chico y había salido corriendo hacia el jardín. Ranma le persiguió alrededor del estanque y ambos saltaron la valla de la casa, perdiéndose en las calles de Nerima.

Akane suspiró, contenta por volver ala cotidianeidad de su familia, pero algo triste porque sabía que, como era normal en esas trifulcas, su prometido tardaría en volver. Terminó de comer en silencio, frustrada porque no podría tener la charla que quería con Ranma y se fue a su cuarto a tumbarse un rato. Al instante de tocar la cama se quedó dormida.

Al cabo de un tiempo una caricia en su mejilla la despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con la pequeña pelirroja que le sonreía tiernamente, sentada en el borde de la cama.

- _¿Lista para el especial de tres bolas con sirope de fresa? -_

_- Ese es tu preferido, no el mío_ - Le contestó sonriendo, medio dormida - _¿Qué haces así? - _

_- Bueno, pensé que no querrías habladurías por ahí, así que de esta manera no va a haber problema_ - Contestó, orgulloso de su razonamiento - _Además, sabes que no me parece nada varonil ir a comer helado -_

Ese chico siempre acababa sorprendiéndola. Podía parecer la persona más tosca del mundo, pero luego le salía con cosas como esa. Siempre pensaba en ella y en lo que le haría feliz, y aunque no le gustaba mucho ir transformado en mujer lo hacía por ella… bueno, y por el helado también. Akane sonrió ante la idea. Lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- _¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?_ - Le susurró.

- _Sí, pero no me canso de escucharte decirlo. Así que… -_

_- Te quiero -_

_- Y yo a ti_ - Seguían abrazados, con la cabeza apoyada en hombro del otro - _Pero también quiero un helado, así que vámonos_ - Le sacó la lengua a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Ranma tiró con fuerza de Akane para que levantara de la cama y poder irse al parque.

- _Vamos a salir, Kasumi_ - Le dijo Ranma a la mayor de las Tendo una vez abajo - _Volveremos para la cena -_

_- De acuerdo. Pasadlo bien -_

Los dos padres espiaban desde la puerta del salón.

- _Mi hijo es un portento. Ha conseguido sacar a Akane de su cuarto, ¡y hasta de la casa!-_

_- Sí, Saotome. ¿Pero qué pasará ahora? Su hijo convertido en mujer, mi hija convertida en hombre… ¡Seremos el hazmerreír del barrio!-_

_- Tranquilo Tendo. Pronto podrán ir a China y todo se solucionará_ - Genma le daba palmaditas en la espalda - _Y cuando vuelvan… ¡boda!¡Por fin uniremos las escuelas! -_

_- Sí, no hay porqué ponerse en lo peor_ - Contestó un animado Soun - _Bien, ¿qué le parece si juagamos una partida, Saotome? -_

_- ¡Por supuesto! Nunca digo que no a una partida -_

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Mil perdones por la tardanza. Ando mal de inspiración últimamente.<em>

_De nuevo quiero agradeceros que estéis ahí ahora mismo dedicando un poquito de vuestro tiempo a leer esto. Significa mucho para mí, en serio._

_Mil gracias a todos/as!_

_Saluditos!_

_Elena_


	13. Chapter 13

** Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

CAPÍTULO 13

- _¿Pero cómo es posible?_ - Gritaba Akane - _¿Cómo se atreve a negárnoslo?_ -

Acababa de salir de su casa dando un tremendo portazo. Estaba enfadada, disgustada. Se la llevaban los demonios. Estaba realmente cabreada.

Por la calle la gente se apartaba de aquel muchacho castaño que gritaba improperios a los cuatro vientos, solo, malhumorado y con cara de pocos amigos.

- _Yo, que he hecho lo imposible por perdonarla, por hacer que todo estuviera bien…Para algo que le pido…¡Algo tan importante para mí! ¡Para nosotros!_ - Ella seguía con su monólogo - _¿Qué no se da cuenta que tendremos que esperar tres meses más? ¿Será que le gusta vernos sufrir? Eso debe ser. Siempre ha sido así… -_

_- ¡Akane!_ - La llamó Ranma, que había salido detrás suyo al segundo de que ella abandonara el dojo Tendo hecha una furia - _¡Akane!_ -

Akane se giró, y esperó, sin mejorar su gesto, a que su prometido la alcanzara.

- _¿Lo has oído?_ - Le preguntó, casi a voz en grito.

- _Claro que lo he oído. Y creo que a ti te habrán oído hasta en Osaka -_

_- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?_ - Bufó, ignorando su comentario.

- _Pues que ella decide si hacerte el favor o no. Además, ya sabes cómo es. Siempre está buscando la forma de sacarnos dinero, no de dejárnoslo_ - Le explicaba tranquilamente el chico - _¿De verdad pensabas que Nabiki que haría tal préstamo así, por las buenas? -_

_- No es "tal préstamo"_ - Akane más que hablar, gritaba - _Es el dinero que nos falta para poder ir a China. Entre lo que hemos ahorrado y eso nos podríamos ir mañana mismo - _

_- Hey, cálmate, que yo no te he hecho nada_ - Le recriminó Ranma.

- _Y la muy… me dice que no me lo presta. ¡Después de lo que hizo en la boda! ¡Pero si se hizo de oro con aquello!_ - Akane seguía con las recriminaciones hacia su hermana sin hacerle caso al muchacho - _¡Que no tiene garantías de que se lo devuelva, dice! ¿Pero cómo puede ser así? ¿Tú crees que eso es una hermana? -_

_- Akane, cálmate_ - Repitió Ranma, con voz pausada.

- _¡Deja ya de decirme que me calme! Estoy cabreada, muy cabreada. Que se vaya olvidando de que tiene una hermana pequeña_ - Akane siguió su camino sin rumbo, maldiciendo en voz alta, mientras su prometido la seguía, temiendo que si intervenía de nuevo sería él el nuevo objetivo de la furia de su novia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En el dojo Tendo una estupefacta Kasumi había presenciado toda la conversación entre sus dos hermanas, y con la dulzura que la caracterizaba ahora intentaba convencer a una apesadumbrada Nabiki.

- _Creo que deberías decirle la verdadera razón de tu negativa -_

_- Que no, Kasumi, ya te lo he dicho_ - Le contestó la castaña.

- _Pero es que Akane te debe odiar en estos momentos. Y conociéndola no es algo que se le vaya a pasar fácilmente -_

_- Lo sé_ - Contestó con un suspiro - _Pero es todo por una buena causa. Si le digo la razón y resulta que al final las cosas no me salen bien, se llevará un disgusto aún mayor -_

_- Pero… -_

_- Nada, Kasumi. Seré el objeto de su odio durante unos días. No creo que tardemos más en saber si al final todo va bien o no_ - Dijo, mientras se dirigía cabizbaja hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hacía más o menos un mes del ataque de Shampoo.

Después de que Ranma consiguiera que Akane saliera de su estado depresivo, estuvieron buscando a las amazonas durante algún tiempo, con ayuda de Ryoga, pero no hubo resultados. Ya se habían hecho a la idea de que la solución la encontrarían en Jusenkyo, pero para eso necesitaban el dinero para los pasajes.

Las clases en el dojo habían ido realmente bien, y ya tenían casi la mitad de lo necesario. Akane sabía que su hermana tenía bastante dinero ahorrado, y ansiosa por volver a la normalidad, le pidió a ella la cantidad que les faltaba, prometiéndole que se lo devolvería en cuanto pudiera, y dispuesta a pagar grandes intereses por él.

Pero sorprendentemente Nabiki no le pidió interés alguno. Simplemente se negó a dejárselo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akane se encontraba en la plaza central del parque de Nerima, sentada en el borde de la fuente. Llevaba allí por lo menos una hora, dándole vueltas a la cabeza , intentando encontrar alguna razón por la que su hermana se negara a ayudarlos. Nada. No encontraba nada coherente. La rabia hacia Nabiki seguía ahí, aunque su nivel de ira se había rebajado considerablemente.

Ranma había estado cerca de ella todo el rato, pero sabía que preferiría estar sola en esos momentos así que se limitó a observarla desde lejos. Además, realmente estaba preocupado por su propia integridad física si se acercaba, dado el cabreo monumental que tenía la chica.

Cuando vio que ésta suspiraba y se levantaba para volver a casa, se acercó a ella.

- _¿Ya estás mejor?_ - Le preguntó, situándose a su lado.

- _Si se puede llamar mejor a darte cuenta de que tu hermana te odia… sí, estoy mejor_ - Le dijo, sin detenerse, caminando cabizbaja.

- _Vamos, Akane, no es que te odie. Sus razones tendrá -_

_- He estado dándole vueltas todo el tiempo. Siempre ha estado molestándonos. Haciendo negocios a nuestra costa _- Contestó Akane, ahora más tranquila - _No veo más razones que el querer verme sufrir -_

_- No creo que Nabiki sea tan cruel como dices. Y tú tampoco lo crees. Lo que pasa es que estás dolida -_

_- ¡Pues claro que lo estoy! -_

- _Hablaré yo con ella, ¿de acuerdo?_ - Le dijo dulcemente - _Pero por ahora olvidémonos del tema. ¿Damos un paseo? -_

_- ¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?_ - Señaló el parque a su alrededor.

- _Ir de vuelta a casa no es dar un paseo. Vayamos a cenar -_

_- Esta bien. De todas formas no me apetece nada volver a casa ahora -_

Llegaron caminando hasta el centro, y decidieron entrar en un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto hacía poco y que ellos habían descubierto por casualidad la semana anterior.

Ranma consiguió que ella se olvidara de todo el asunto de su hermana, hablándole de los alumnos del dojo y de cosas de la escuela, pues Akane ahora estudiaba desde casa, ya que se había negado en rotundo a volver al colegio.

La verdad es que en ese mes la confianza entre ambos había mejorado mucho. Salían a pasear, a cenar, a tomar helado… todo lo que Ranma le había pedido que hicieran. A veces Ranma se convertía en chica para poder tomarla de la mano sin tener que soportar miradas extrañas, pero su acercamiento físico no iba mucho más allá que eso.

Cuando regresaron a casa, ya casi todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Akane subió a su cuarto sin pasar por el salón, pues no quería encontrarse con su hermana y volver a discutir.

Ranma se acercó a la cocina y allí encontró a quien buscaba.

- _Nabiki, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -_

_- Si es por lo de esta tarde, no tengo nada más que decir. Ya sabes mi respuesta_ - Dijo, sin mirarlo directamente.

- _Sí, la sé, pero no vengo a convencerte, si no a preguntarte el por qué -_

_- Ya se lo dije a Akane. No creo que pueda devolvérmelo -_

_- Vamos Nabiki. Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Sabes que el dojo funciona perfectamente y que en unos tres o cuatro meses te lo devolveríamos todo, incluso con intereses_ - Le contestó él, mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada - _Hay otra razón, pero no llego a adivinar cuál es -_

_- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, cuñadito_ - Contestó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- _Es que no creo que tu razón sea que te gusta ver sufrir a tu hermana -_

_- ¿Eso es lo que ella cree? ¿Que me gusta verla sufrir?_ - Se paró en seco y suspiró profundo. Al fin y al cabo no podía culparla por aquello.

- _Bueno, tus actos hasta ahora no le hacen pensar lo contrario, y sabes que cuando se enfada se obceca de una manera asombrosa. Pero yo no puedo creerlo. Puedes ser avariciosa e interesada como la que más, pero no haces esto por odio -_

_- Gracias _- Se giró, para hablarle directamente - _Al menos tú no me crees la peor persona del mundo - _

_- Pero me gustaría saber la razón por la que haces que tu hermana piense eso de ti, Nabiki -_ El chico seguía mirándola fijamente, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por aquella cabeza - _Además, sabes que ganarías muchos intereses con esto. Eso es mucho dinero, y sin embargo dices que no -_

_- El dinero da igual, Ranma - _Contestó ella, seria.

- _¿Qué?_ - Ranma la miraba anonadado. Pensó que había escuchado mal… o que le habían cambiado a la cuñada - _¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Nabiki?_ - Dijo en tono de broma. El ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado serio.

- _Ya ves, no todo es dinero_ - Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ranma se quedó mirándola. Realmente parecía muy afligida. Nunca la había visto tan abatida. La mediana de las Tendo siempre se escondía tras esa máscara de frialdad y avaricia, pero en algunas ocasiones dejaba ver a la verdadera Nabiki, una que tenía sentimientos y que se preocupaba por lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Recordó aquella ocasión en que pudo ver lo que se escondía tras tanta frivolidad, cuando su madre apareció de nuevo en su vida y él se hacía pasar por Ranko. Él estaba enfadado con Nabiki porque casi lo descubre ante su madre, y le instó a ponerse en su lugar. Ella le recordó que tristemente nunca podría tener ese problema. Ranma sintió que no estaba siendo justo con ella, y entendió por qué la chica estaba siendo así con él… aunque al segundo siguiente la muchacha ya le estaba pidiendo dinero… Era Nabiki, al fin y al cabo.

- _Jamás pensé escucharte decir eso_ - Volvió a un tono serio - _Nabiki, tú tampoco estás contenta con esta situación. No acabo de comprender que no le dejes el dinero ¿El dinero te da igual? No pareces tú -_

La chica soltó un profundo suspiro. Sabía que su hermana no le perdonaría fácilmente, aunque decirle la verdad no era una opción. Pero igual Ranma podría ayudarla con ella, de alguna manera.

- _Esta bien, te lo contaré, pero prométeme que no le dirás una palabra a Akane -_

_- Yo… no sé si puedo prometerte eso… -_

_- Ranma… -_

_- De acuerdo, no le diré nada -_

Tras otro profundo suspiro la chica comenzó su relato.

- _Verás, después de lo de vuestra boda… bueno, vuestra casi boda, me sentí realmente mal_ - Ranma la miró receloso. El tema de la casi boda no le agradaba lo más mínimo - _Es cierto que gané mucho dinero con aquello, pero lo que pasó con Akane… no me lo esperaba -_

_- Nadie lo esperaba -_

_- Sí, pero en parte me siento culpable _- Nabiki miraba por la ventana, con la mirada perdida, recordando aquellos días - _Si yo no hubiera avisado a nadie, nada de todo aquello hubiera pasado. Estaríais casados, tú curado y Akane seguiría siendo ella misma -_

_- Es una tontería buscar culpables, Nabiki. Yo tampoco es que actuara de la mejor manera…_ -

- _El caso es que me puse a pensar en la manera de ayudarla y de enmendar mi error. Estaba claro que la única manera era con agua de las pozas de Jusenkyo, ¿no? Tú mismo has buscado más curas y no has encontrado nada. Así que la solución era encontrar agua de esos estanques. Y si un barril con agua de la poza del hombre ahogado había llegado hasta esta casa, ¿por qué no iba a llegar uno con agua para Akane? Así que me puse en contacto con el guía de Jusenkyo, aquel que me contasteis que os ayudó allá. Bueno, mejor dicho, intenté ponerme en contacto con él -_

Ranma puso los ojos como platos.

- _¿Có… cómo? _- De todo lo que pensaba que le contaría Nabiki jamás se le pasó por la mente algo como eso - _¿Te pusiste en contacto con el guía hace meses? ¿Y no nos dijiste nada?-_

_- No, no os dije nada, pero eso no importa ya. El caso es que intenté ponerme en contacto con el hombre, pero en aquel momento no pude. Hice muchas indagaciones y al final no sé qué historia me contaron de que estaba de viaje con su hija. La persona que lo sustituía era de todo menos amable, así que tuve que esperar -_

Ranma escuchaba asombrado todo lo que la chica le contaba.

- _Al cabo de unas semanas por fin hablé con él, y no me puso pegas en cuanto a lo de enviar el agua. Realmente os está muy agradecido por lo que hicisteis allí. Pero resulta que el agua que envió para ti la mandó a través de un conocido suyo que venía precisamente a Tokio. Esta vez el envío sería más complicado… -_

_- Entiendo_ - Le interrumpió Ranma, pensando que el envío no se había podido realizar.

- _He tenido que hacer bastantes contactos y mucho papeleo.. ¡Ah! Y pagar unos cuantos aranceles _- Continuó Nabiki - _Cuando pasó aquello con Shampoo intenté acelerarlo todo pagando sobornos a unos cuantos en la aduana. Entre eso y el arreglo del dojo, créeme que no tengo ese dinero que me pedís -_

Ranma estaba alucinado. ¿Aquella era Nabiki? ¿Ella era capaz de hacer algo como eso, algo tan… altruista?

- _No puedo creer todo esto que me estás contando. ¿En serio has conseguido el agua?-_

_- Aún no, pero pronto lo sabré -_

_- ¿Y por qué no le cuentas todo esto a tu hermana? Ella ahora mismo no quiere saber nada de ti-_

- _Verás, en unos días sabré si el agua finalmente ha llegado a Tokio o no. No las tengo todas conmigo, y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas y que luego se lleve una desilusión mayor -_

_- No creo que la desilusión sea mayor que pensar que su hermana la odia. Deberías decírselo -_

_- No. En pocos días tendré la respuesta y, con poco de suerte, el agua - _

_- ¿Unos cuántos días? En tan sólo unos días Akane volverá a ser normal_…- Murmuró Ranma más para sí que para ella. No podía creérselo.

- _No solo ella, también le pedí al buen hombre aquel agua del nannichuan para ti_ -

Ranma se quedó de piedra. No podía salir de su estado de estupor. ¡Agua del nannichuan! De repente fue consciente de lo que eso suponía. Por fin cumpliría su sueño. Por fin sería normal.

Miró a la muchacha delante suyo. Jamás hubiera dicho que aquella chica que le había chantajeado, humillado y desplumado tantísimas veces fuera capaz de un acto tan generoso como el que le estaba contando. Pero había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que no pudo dudar de que todo aquello era cierto.

- _Nabiki…_ - Comenzó a hablar el chico - _Yo no sé cómo agradecerte… -_

_- No hay nada que agradecer _- Interrumpió ella - _Supongo que podemos tomarlo como un pago por todas esas fotos que te tomé sin permiso -_

_- Sí, pero… -_

_- Además, aún tenemos que esperar que todo salga bien. No las tengo todas conmigo_ -

- _Sigo pensando que deberías hablar con Akane - _

_- Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir _- Dio por zanjada la conversación, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - _Y recuerda que no puedes decirle nada de todo esto -_

_- Te he dado mi palabra - _

_- Bien, cuando sepa algo más te lo haré saber. Hasta entonces no volveremos a hablar de esto_ - Y diciendo esto salió de la cocina, dejando a un pensativo Ranma allí.

- _Como quieras_ - Murmuró el chico, intentando digerir toda la información que su cuñada le acababa de proporcionar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akane escuchó pasos en el tejado, sobre su habitación. Ranma debía haber subido a pensar un rato. Sabía que ese era el lugar predilecto de su prometido cuando quería meditar a solas.

El chico miraba la luna mientras pensaba en todo lo que había dicho Nabiki.

Aparte del hecho milagroso de que la hermana mediana hiciera algo por ellos sin cobrarles, no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez en unos pocos días todo aquello terminaría. Dos largos años de humillaciones y horribles momentos se acabarían. Sonrió ante la idea, aunque no debía hacerse ilusiones, al fin y al cabo Nabiki le había dicho que no era seguro del todo, y además esa era la razón de no decirle nada a Akane.

Akane…

Para ella también terminaría la pesadilla. Sorprendentemente Ranma se dio cuenta de que eso era más importante que su propia maldición. ¡Quién se lo iba a decir! Gustoso seguiría acompañado de la pelirroja si con ello se asegurara de que Akane se libraba del chico castaño. Añoraba su sonrisa, sus gestos y, porqué no admitirlo, su cuerpo. Pero sobre todo añoraba la felicidad en sus ojos. Porque aunque hubiera conseguido sacarla de su encierro y en cierta forma obligarla a seguir con su vida, sus ojos no brillaban con la misma alegría que antes.

Rogó porque su cuñada hubiera sido todo lo persuasiva que pudiera ser y lograra la tan codiciada agua. Sabía que en ese momento estaría en eterna deuda con ella, aunque de eso mejor que no se enterara…

* * *

><p>.<p>

- _¿Puedo sentarme contigo?_ - Le preguntó en voz baja, agachándose a su altura.

- _Eh…claro_ - Dijo el chico, sorprendido de ver a su prometida allá arriba - _Pensé que te habías ido a dormir ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_- Te escuche hace un rato, cuando subiste, pero no te quería molestar -_

_- Tú nunca molestas -_

Akane sonrió ante el comentario, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- _Gracias. Ha sido un día horrible, con todo eso de Nabiki, y me apetecía estar un rato a solas contigo -_

_- Pues ya estás conmigo. Ven aquí_ - Le sonrió, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la recostaba sobre él.

Akane apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. En momentos como ese se olvidaba de todos sus problemas y tan sólo disfrutaba de la compañía de él. Su fuerte brazo rodeándola le daba una seguridad que nada más le daba. Se dejó transportar por esas sensaciones, suspirando profundamente.

- _¿Estás bien?_ - La pregunta de su prometido la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- _Sí, muy bien. Estaba disfrutando del momento. Me gusta cuando me abrazas_ -

El chico sonrió - _Y a mí me gusta abrazarte_ -

Estuvieron un rato más en un cómodo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, pero a Akane algo le rondaba por la cabeza y no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de preguntarle.

- _Yo… -_

_- ¿Sí, Akane? -_

_- Quería preguntarte si hablaste con ella -_

Ranma tragó duro. Sabía que ella le haría esa pregunta y sabía que no podía decirle la verdad, por mucho que quisiera. Le había dado su palabra a Nabiki.

- _Sí, hablé esta noche con ella -_

_- ¿Y?_ - Akane se separó de él para mirarle directamente Tenía la esperanza de que tuviera una respuesta diferente.

- _Nada nuevo, me repitió lo mismo que te dijo a ti -_

_- Ya veo…_ - Musitó, desanimada.

- _Pero escucha, yo creo que hay algo más que no nos quiere decir. No conviertas a Nabiki en un demonio sólo por esto -_

_- No es sólo por esto. Es por toda una vida de chantajes y desplantes. Esto sólo es la gota que colma el vaso -_

Ranma entendía bien a su prometida. Convivir con Nabiki no había sido nada fácil esos dos años que él llevaba con la familia Tendo, así que convivir toda la vida, como llevaba Akane, debía haber sido peor. Pero detrás de esa máscara que llevaba puesta, la mediana de las Tendo tenía una gran corazón, sólo que su amor por el dinero la mayoría de las veces era mayor.

Con un poco de suerte en un par de días todo aquello acabaría, Akane volvería a la normalidad, él volvería a ser un hombre completo y ellas se reconciliarían. Con mala suerte tendrían que esperar para irse a Jusenkyo, y tendría que inventarse algo para Akane perdonara a Nabiki.

- _Bueno, por ahora olvídate del tema, ¿de acuerdo? Disfrutemos de la noche -_

_- Está bien_ - Dijo ella, volviéndose a recostar en su hombro.

Ranma apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, mirando al horizonte, y pesando cómo sería su vida si en tan sólo unos días las maldiciones fueran tan sólo un mal recuerdo. La emoción de tan sólo pensarlo era demasiada. Cerró los ojos y se centró en disfrutar el momento, como le había dicho Akane unos momentos antes.

- _Akane… -_

_- ¿Sí? -_

_- Te quiero _- Y la abrazó aún más fuerte, perdiéndose en el aroma de sus cabellos.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bueno, aquí va una nueva entrega. _

_Desde el principio me imaginé que Nabiki debía sentirse mal por destrozar la boda de su hermana, y bueno, me pareció justo que intentara al menos encontrar una solución._

_El momento que recuerda Ranma sobre Nabiki es del capítulo 161._

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí, por leer, mandarme comentarios y demás. _

_Saludos._

_Elena._


	14. Chapter 14

** Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>ALGO INESPERADO<strong>

**.**

CAPÍTULO 14

Durante toda esa semana Akane no le dirigió la palaba a su hermana. Evitaba estar con ella en la misma estancia y en la mesa la ignoraba por completo. El pensar que hacía todo aquello sólo por diversión era demasiado doloroso. El resto de la familia tomó la situación con filosofía, algunos porque sabían el verdadero trasfondo de la cuestión y otros porque temían hacer enfadar aún más a la pequeña de las Tendo.

El sábado se preveía un día duro para Akane, pues al no haber clases su hermana estaría todo el día en casa, con lo que eso le suponía.

Se levantó temprano para irse a correr, como cada mañana. Ese momento consigo misma, centrada nada más que en la carretera y en el siguiente paso de su carrera, era como una droga para ella. El ejercicio matutino le servía para relajar la mente y enfrentar el día con mayor vitalidad. Desde que su maldición se había vuelto permanente había aumentado progresivamente los kilómetros que corría cada mañana. El aumento de resistencia física y la necesidad de tener ese ratito para ella hacía que cada mañana estuviera al menos dos horas fuera de casa.

Nabiki, que conocía bien las costumbres de su hermana, lo tenía todo organizado para ese momento. Uno a uno fue despertando a toda la familia, a excepción del artista marcial, y fue contándoles el resultado de sus pesquisas y el plan que tenía preparado. Le costó trabajo evitar que los dos patriarcas no montaran una fiesta allí mismo, y poco a poco y por orden de la muchacha, fueron dejando vacío el dojo Tendo.

Al cabo de una hora Ranma despertó. Le pareció muy rara la falta de los sonidos cotidianos de la mañana. Para empezar no escuchaba a su padre roncar, cosa harto extraña, pues el voluminoso panda no se caracterizaba por levantarse antes que él los fines de semana. Tampoco escuchaba el trajín en la cocina que provocaban Kasumi y Nodoka, así como no se oía ni una sola voz en el salón. Todo aquello le resultó bastante raro, así que con sigilo deslizó la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al piso inferior, en busca de los habitantes de la casa.

Al no encontrar a nadie abajo se fue hacia el dojo, pues era el único lugar en el que podrían estar… ¿escondidos, quizás? Con esa familia todo era posible.

Abrió con cautela la pesada puerta y tampoco allí encontró a nadie, aunque algo sí que le llamó la atención. Sobre su gi de entrenamiento, que había dejado pulcramente doblado la tarde anterior, había una nota que estaba seguro no era suya.

Con cuidado la tomó y comenzó a leer. Era de Nabiki.

_Querido cuñadito:_

_Si te conozco como creo que te conozco, habrás llegado hasta aquí buscando el por qué de tanto silencio en esta alborotada casa. He pensado que estaría bien daros un poco de intimidad a ti y a mi hermanita y he convencido a la familia para salir fuera este fin de semana._

_Ayer por fin tuve noticias de mi contacto y al parecer todo salió a la perfección. Pronto el castaño y la pelirroja serán parte del pasado. He de decirte que los echaré de menos, sobretodo a la pequeña pelirroja. La verdad es que le había tomado cariño después de estos años con ella… en fin, estoy segura de que tú no la extrañarás en absoluto. _

_Si vas a mi habitación verás encima de la cómoda los dos barriles que tanto ansías. Ve con cuidado no los rompas ni la cagues de nuevo, ¡no creo que pueda volver a conseguirlos! _

_Tómalo como mi regalo de bodas y de todos vuestros futuros cumpleaños._

_Dile a mi hermana que la quiero mucho, y que no se sienta mal por nada de lo que ha pasado esta semana. Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva._

_Saludos, _

_Nabiki._

Ranma se quedó de piedra. ¿En serio la cura estaba tan sólo a unos metros de él? Cuando por fin lo asimiló corrió veloz hacia del cuarto de la mediana de las Tendo, aunque aún albergaba una pequeña duda por si aquello era tan sólo una broma macabra de su cuñada. No sería capaz... Parecía muy sincera cuando le contó toda aquella historia unos días atrás.

Entró como un rayo en la habitación y, tal como decía la nota, allí estaban los dos barriles que contenían el fin de sus desdichas.

Ranma se quedó parado mirando fijamente el barril en el que se veía una etiqueta escrita a mano en la que se podía leer "Agua de la poza del hombre ahogado". Cogió lentamente el barril, con mucho cuidado, como si de tan sólo un roce pudiese quebrarse y, sumido en estado de estupefacción, se arrodilló en el suelo, incapaz de creerse lo que tenía entre las manos.

Un sinfín de imágenes de la pelirroja comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Se vio vestido de mujer en multitud de ocasiones, en bañador, en kimono, en mallas… Se vio siendo menospreciado por sus contrincantes, siendo manoseado por el maestro, por Kuno… Siendo besado por Mikado… Esa última imagen se repetía una y otra vez, pues no concebía mayor humillación. Y con aquella imagen en la mente, hizo algo que no acostumbraba a hacer: Lloró.

Lloró por aquellos años de maldición impuesta. Lloró de alivio. De frustración. De rabia. Desahogando sentimientos que de normal reprimía. Lloró por todo lo que no lloró durante todo ese tiempo. Y lloró de felicidad, porque entre sus manos tenía el fin de todo aquello.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akane llegó de su carrera matutina cansada y sudada. Lo único que le apetecía era darse un buen baño y comer los deliciosos bollos de Kasumi. Al entrar notó el silencio de la casa vacía, pero antes de averiguar dónde se había metido su familia se dirigió al piso superior, directa a su habitación a por ropa para cambiarse. Al pasar por el cuarto de su hermana vio algo que le chocó completamente. Su prometido estaba en el suelo, de espaldas a ella, con la mirada fija en algo que tenía entre las manos. Se acercó un poco más a él y se percató de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

- _¡Ranma! ¿Qué…qué te pasa?_ - Akane miraba extrañada cómo su prometido lloraba como no lo había visto en años.

El chico se sobresaltó al oírla, pues estaba totalmente en otro mundo y no se había percatado de su presencia. Se giró y la vio a su lado, agachada, mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

- _¿Qué tienes?_ - Repitió.

Ranma dejó el barril en el suelo y atrapó a Akane en un fuerte abrazo lleno de sentimientos que la chica no lograba descifrar. Esto la preocupó aún más.

- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Estás… llorando_ - Le dijo ella, deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándolo directamente a la cara, quitándole una lágrima solitaria que quedaba en su barbilla.

Sin mediar palabra, Ranma cogió el barril y se lo pasó a su prometida. Ella lo miró y leyó la etiqueta, abriendo enormemente los ojos y la boca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Acto seguido Ranma le acercó el segundo barril, el que contenía la cura para ella. Al leer la etiqueta aún se sorprendió más.

_- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo…?_ - Las palabras no salían de su boca. Suerte que ya estaba arrodillada en el suelo, pues si no se hubiera caído de la emoción.

Estaba perpleja. No entendía cómo de repente aquellos barriles estaban en su casa, en manos de su prometido, y en el cuarto de… ¿Nabiki? Akane no entendía nada. ¿Qué tendría que ver su hermana con todo aquello? ¿Eran reales esos barriles? ¿De verdad el agua de las pozas estaría allí dentro?

Miró a su prometido. Los restos de lágrimas aún se veían en sus mejillas, pero una radiante sonrisa cruzaba su rostro de lado a lado. Por su expresión parecía que todo aquello era cierto.

Al verla allí, Ranma había vuelto a la realidad. Los días de la pelirroja habían llegado a su fin, pero antes tendrían que acabar los días del castaño.

- _El por qué y el cómo te lo contaré luego_ - Dijo el chico, mientras quitaba la tapa de uno de los barriles - _Ahora vamos a darnos un remojón. Ve pensando qué vestido te vas a poner hoy_ - Le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le sonreía.

Internamente Ranma le rogaba a los dioses para que aquello funcionara. Al no saber exactamente qué era lo que Shampoo le había tirado para que la maldición se volviera permanente, tampoco estaba cien por cien seguro de que aquello fuera la cura para ella, pero no perdía la esperanza.

Colocó el barril sobre la cabeza de Akane y lo vació lentamente, viendo cómo delante de sus ojos, su adorada marimacho volvía a la normalidad. Su cabello azulado, su blanca piel, sus jugosos labios. Envuelta en aquel chándal cuatro tallas más grande que ella, y con el pelo chorreando, sencillamente le pareció el ser más hermoso de todo el planeta.

Akane recuperó su cuerpo aún sumida en estado de shock. Lentamente notó cómo bajaba de estatura, cómo crecían sus senos, cómo se estrechaba su cintura… Se llevó las manos a la cara y la notó tersa y suave… Dos enormes lagrimones surcaron sus mejillas.

Ranma lanzó el barril a un lado y la abrazó con desesperación. La alegría le inundaba por dentro. Estaba tan feliz que, para su sorpresa, sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible? Se separó de ella y le acarició la mejilla, llevándose con su pulgar las lágrimas de Akane.

- _Estás guapa hasta cuando lloras_ - Cuánto había añorado aquel rostro, aquella sonrisa. Ranma la miraba embelesado. Aún no podía creer que todo aquello fuera real. No tendría vida suficiente para agradecerle a Nabiki aquel regalo.

Akane, que aún no había hilado dos palabras seguidas, seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Sólo sabía que ella había vuelto a normalidad y que había otro barril con el que Ranma también lo haría. Como si le leyera los pensamientos, Ranma se acercó con el agua de Nannichuan en la mano y se la dio a la muchacha. No se lo iba a decir en ese momento, pero si la cura de ella no hubiera funcionado, él no hubiera utilizado el agua para volver a la normalidad. Era algo que harían juntos… o que no harían.

- _¿Quieres hacer los honores?_ - Le preguntó él, con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole el barril.

Akane tomó el agua e, imitando a su prometido, vació lentamente su contenido sobre el oscuro cabello del muchacho. Nada pasó. La pelirroja no apareció. Tan sólo el agua resbalando por los azabaches cabellos del chico.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ambos empapados, callados, pero con una sonrisa que delataba la inmensa felicidad que les embargaba en esos momentos. Igual que Ranma hiciera con ella minutos antes, Akane pasó la mano por la mejilla del muchacho, en una tierna caricia.

- _Tú también estás muy guapo_ - Le susurró en una sonrisa.

Akane cerró los ojos, en espera de un beso que llevaba deseando desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo, pero por el contrario, recibió un estirón por parte del muchacho, que le había cogido fuertemente la muñeca y la llevaba casi a rastras por el pasillo.

- _¿Qué.. qué pasa ahora?_ - Preguntó confundida.

- _¡Falta la comprobación!-_ Gritó el muchacho, en estado de euforia - _¡Tengo que ver que esto es cierto!-_

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el baño y sólo soltó a la chica cuando estuvieron ambos parados al lado de la bañera. Cogió la ducha y se la dirigió hacia él mismo, a la vez que abría el agua fría.

Nada.

Seguía siendo tan varón como el día en que nació.

Acto seguido enfocó la ducha hacía su prometida y la mojó de arriba a abajo. Ella tampoco sufrió cambio alguno.

En ese momento Ranma sí fue consciente de que por fin había logrado lo que tanto había anhelado. Cogió a Akane por la cintura y, alzándola, comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, riéndose a carcajadas. Akane también reía, feliz por él, por ella, por ambos.

Cuando la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, Ranma dejó de girar y bajó lentamente a la chica al suelo, con sumo cuidado y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Akane lo miraba maravillada. Le acariciaba una y otra vez el rostro, fijándose en que eran sus manos, sus pequeñas manos de mujer, las que lo tocaban.

Ranma tampoco podía apartar su vista de ella. Había sido largo tiempo de no ver aquella carita de ángel que lo volvía loco. Su vista se centró en la boca de la muchacha. Aquellos apetitosos labios con los que soñaba cada noche. Despacio, disfrutando del momento, fue deshaciendo la distancia que los separaba, hasta que un sutil roce les provocó un pequeño escalofrío a ambos, que los recorrió de arriba a abajo, fruto de tanto deseo contenido.

Se besaron lentamente, deleitando, recordando, saboreando… Se separaban para mirarse un segundo, para constatar que todo aquello era cierto, para perderse en los ojos del otro, para amarse con la mirada… y volvían al placer de saborear los labios anhelados.

Poco a poco los besos subieron de intensidad. La boca ya no era suficiente y, para Ranma, el cuello de Akane se volvía adicción pura. Sabía dónde besarle para provocarle aquellos pequeños gemidos que tanto había añorado. De tan sólo escucharlos, los pequeños escalofríos que antes le recorrieran pasaron a ser corrientes eléctricas que le lanzaban descargas inundándolo completamente de deseo. Había echado tanto de menos tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciarla, besarla… que nada era suficiente para aplacar las ganas que tenía de ella. Sus manos recorrían ansiosas el cuerpo de la muchacha, ávidas por descubrir lugares antes inexplorados.

Akane aceptaba gustosa los avances del chico, pues en el tiempo en el que la maldición se apoderó de ella, anheló aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándola, tocándola con deseo, deseándola con cada toque.

Aquellas caricias en su cuello eran incluso mejores que como las recordaba. Con cada roce del muchacho sentía algo bullir en su interior. Cuando, además, él sonreía sin apartar los labios de su clavícula y le susurraba con ternura cómo había echado de menos aquello, una sensación indescriptible la consumía por dentro.

A pesar de estar ambos empapados de pies a cabeza, el calor comenzó a ser sofocante en aquel baño. Akane lentamente fue desabrochando cada uno de los cierres de la camisa del chico. Quería deleitarse tocando y acariciando cada centímetro de aquel trabajado torso.

Él no se quedó atrás y se deshizo de la chaqueta y la camiseta deportiva que ella llevaba.

Cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto mil sensaciones distintas los recorrieron. Jamás habían llegado a ese punto. Las manos de Akane recorrían la espalda y el torso de Ranma con movimientos circulares, disfrutando cada centímetro de su piel. El chico cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por tan placentero contacto. Aquellas caricias lo transportaban al séptimo cielo.

Armándose de valor, y con movimientos algo torpes, propios de quien hace algo por primera vez en su vida, Ranma empezó a desabrochar el cierre del pantalón de su prometida, pero aquel cierre era endemoniadamente complicado para sus temblorosos dedos. Akane, al ver las dificultades por las que pasaba el chico, le miró dulcemente y apartó sus manos.

- _Tranquilo, Ranma, ya lo hago yo_ - Le dijo con voz suave.

Viendo el camino que tomaba las cosas, y con el último resquicio de razón que le quedaba, Ranma se separó de su prometida y la miró fijamente a los ojos, en busca de su aprobación para el gran paso que estaban a punto de dar.

- _¿Estás… segura… de esto?_ - Preguntó en voz baja entrecortada.

- _Estoy más que segura, Ranma_. - Contestó ella en un susurro, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos - _Te quiero -_

Él le regaló una sincera sonrisa - _No más que yo a ti _- Le dijo, antes de volver a besarla y cargarla en brazos hasta su habitación.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tumbados en la cama, de lado, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada y ruborizados hasta las cejas, los muchachos no acababan de creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Sí, era cierto que el haber recuperado sus cuerpos era algo impresionante, pero entregarse por completo a la persona amada había sido… bueno, no existían palabras para describirlo.

Akane sostenía la sábana entre ellos, tapándose, como avergonzada de mostrarle su cuerpo a él. Mirándola fijamente, sonriendo, Ranma le colocaba un mechón travieso que no quería volver a su sitio.

- _¿Sabes? He decidido que así es como más me gustas_ - Le dijo dulcemente.

- _¿Así, cómo?_ - Murmuró ella, perdida aún en el mar de sus ojos.

- _Así, desnuda y con el pelo revuelto -_

Akane se ruborizó aún más, si es que eso era posible, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

- _¿Qué te pasa?_ - Preguntó él, riendo.

- _¡No me digas esas cosas!_ - Le contestó ella desde su pecho.

- _¿Qué cosas? ¿Que me gustas? -_

_- No tonto, ya lo sabes_ - Separó su cabeza para mirarlo.

- _Hace un momento no te importaba para nada lo de estar desnuda -_

_- Hace un momento no pensaba mucho, la verdad -_

_- Me encanta ver cómo te sonrojas_ - Le regaló otra caricia que iba a ir seguida de un beso, pero algo lo interrumpió a mitad.

- _¿Eso son tus tripas?_ - Le preguntó Akane, entre carcajadas.

- _¿Qué quieres? ¿Sabes la hora qué es? ¡Estoy acostumbrado a desayunar pronto!_ - Espetó el chico.

- _Sí, ya lo sé. La verdad es que ya es casi mediodía _- Dijo ella - _Al parecer algo te ha distraído hoy_ - Le guiñó un ojo.

- _Sí, eso parece_ - Contestó él sonriendo, mientras se levantaba de la cama - _¿Bajamos? Voy a desmayarme como no coma algo. Seguro que Kasumi nos dejó algo preparado -_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Una vez ya en el salón, comiendo los deliciosos platos de la mayor de las Tendo, Akane comenzó con el interrogatorio que hacía rato llevaba en la cabeza.

- _Y bueno, ¿voy a seguir con la intriga mucho más?¿Me vas a contar la historia de todo esto o lo tengo que averiguar sola? -_

_- ¿No te basta con saber que tu estupendo prometido te consiguió la cura?_ - Contestó él, sonriendo de lado.

- _Ehhh…pues no. Quiero saber la historia entera, y sobretodo quiero saber por qué no me dijiste nada. Yo creía que no había secretos entre nosotros _- Le recriminó ella.

- _Lo prometí -_

_- ¿Lo prometiste?_ - Akane frunció el ceño - _¿A quién? -_

_- A Nabiki -_

_- ¿Nabiki? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Nabiki en todo esto? -_

_- Fue ella quien consiguió los barriles_ - Le dijo él, mirándola, esperando su reacción.

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par. Entre panecillos y bolas de arroz, Ranma le contó toda la historia que le había relatado su cuñada la semana anterior. También le explicó lo de la nota que encontró en el dojo y el por qué su familia no se encontraba allí. Akane escuchaba perpleja. Había juzgado mal a su hermana, y la había ignorado deliberadamente toda la semana cuando ella se estaba esforzando tanto por conseguirles el agua. Su rostro se tornó serio. Ranma supo al instante qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su prometida.

- _Akane, no te preocupes, tu hermana entiende que te enfadaras con ella. Cuando vuelva aclarareis las cosas -_

_- Es que me siento fatal, Ranma_ - Murmuró ella - _Yo estaba muy enfadada y sin embargo ella sólo trataba de ayudarme. Soy una persona horrible -_

_- Eres la persona más maravillosa que yo me haya cruzado nunca, así que no digas eso_ - Le cogió la barbilla para que lo mirara y atendiera a sus palabras - _Cuando Nabiki vuelva todo se solucionará. Os daréis un abrazo y la semana que viene ni os acordareis de esto -_

_- Ojala sea así -_

_- Estoy seguro de que será así - _

Mirando a Akane, vio que seguía con el tema de su hermana en la cabeza, así que se propuso hacerle olvidar aquello por lo que quedaba de día.

- _¿Oye, qué te parece un poco de entrenamiento ahora?_ - Dijo, acabando con el último bollo que quedaba - _Seguro que tienes oxidado ese bonito cuerpo tuyo -_

_- ¿Ahora?_ - Preguntó ella - _Acabamos de comer, ¿quieres que vomite todo o qué? -_

_- Cierto… _- Se quedó pensativo - _Pues vayamos al parque a dar un paseo. ¿Ya decidiste qué vestido usarás hoy? -_

Esa idea le gustó más a la chica, que subió a toda prisa a abrir su armario y vestirse para la ocasión. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue tirar toda la ropa de hombre a una esquina, pues ya no le serviría para mucho, felizmente. Luego se dispuso a probarse faldas y vestidos, a fin de elegir uno apropiado para su cita.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya era de noche cuando subieron al tejado. A pesar de que aquel día no había nadie en casa y se respiraba tranquilidad en todos los rincones de aquel hogar, se les había hecho costumbre subir a contemplar las estrellas juntos. Aquel día, más que ningún otro, querían estar juntos cada segundo.

Recostados sobre las tejas, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de él y disfrutando de un cómodo silencio, Akane hacía repaso mental a su vida, a cómo había cambiado desde que el artista marcial entrara en ella, un frío día lluvioso. Aventuras, desventuras, peleas… pero sobre todo amor, eso es lo que aquel chico le había traído. Se abrazó con fuerza a él, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello.

- _Mmmmm.. . Gracias_ - Le susurró.

- _¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?_ - Preguntó él, sin saber a qué venía aquello.

- _Por estar en mi vida. Por quererme_ - Le miró tiernamente a los ojos.

- _Entonces las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti, por dejarme estar en tu vida… y por enseñarme a querer - _

Ella le sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, volviendo a recostarse sobre su hombro.

- _¿Y ahora qué?_ - Preguntó Akane, mirando las estrellas.

- _¿Ahora qué de qué?_ - Contestó él con otra pregunta, pues no sabía a lo que se refería su prometida.

- _Pues que sin maldición, sin prometidas… tu vida se va a volver algo aburrida, ¿no?_ - Preguntó en tono de broma.

- _Aburrida no. Mi vida va a ser normal. Y no sabes lo que anhelo tener una vida normal. Además, me queda una prometida, ¿no?_ - Bromeó él.

- _Siento decirte esto, Ranma, pero no creo que tu vida sea normal nunca_ - Akane se incorporó, quedando sentada a su lado, mirándole - _Siempre aparecerá alguien retándote, otra prometida o…_ - Se quedó callada de repente.

- _¿O qué?_ - Preguntó él, intrigado de por qué había dejado de hablar.

- _O puede que vuelva Shampoo_ - Contestó ella en un susurro, como no queriendo tentar al destino.

- _No creo que vuelva, pero si lo hiciera, créeme que no dejaría que se acercara a ti - _

_- También puede que vuelva a por ti, airén_ - Contestó con sorna.

- _No te preocupes por ella, no vale la pena. Además, tengo un as en la manga -_

_- ¿Ah, sí? -_

_- No vacié tu barril entero. Aun que da un poco de agua para ti, por si las moscas -_

Akane se quedó callada unos segundos. Luego le sonrió dulcemente. Él siempre hacía cosas como esas, pensando en ella.

- _Tampoco yo vacié tu barril…_- Le comentó ella - _Aunque lo hice pensando en el tío Genma, la verdad - _

Ranma sonrió para sí mismo - _Bueno, mejor la guardamos junto con la tuya, para posibles problemas futuros. No estoy seguro de que mi padre quiera utilizar el agua. Con mi madre cerca, a veces le conviene mucho convertirse en panda y pasar de todo -_

_- Sí, tu padre es único para según qué cosas _- Sonrió Akane, recordando cómo su tío se escabullía de su mujer.

- _Sobretodo fue único para encontrarme esposa_ - Le contestó Ranma, incorporándose y mirándola a los ojos - _Ni yo la hubiera elegido mejor -_

Akane sonrió ante el comentario, con una sonrisa de aquellas que sabían que a él le encantaban, y poco a poco se acercó a besarle. Quién le hubiera dicho que aquella promesa hecha entre dos hombres, antes incluso de que ella naciera, le iba a traer a aquel muchacho tan maravilloso a su vida. No podía pedir nada más. En ese momento era inmensamente feliz.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vaya! Se me ha hecho hasta raro escribir la palabra fin! Jejeje.

Antes que nada quería dedicarle este último capítulo a Romina, primero porque me he deshecho de la pelirroja (ohhhh), con lo que a ella le gusta…. segundo porque no se han ido a China y porque no ha aparecido Shampoo…jejeje… pero sobre todo por estar ahí desde el principio. Gracias!

La verdad que cuando empecé a escribir es te fic no pensé que me iba a llevar tanto. Pensaba que en cuatro capítulos lo acabaría todo, pero mira, aparecieron Ukyo y Shampoo haciendo de las suyas y claro, la cosa se alargó. ;-)

Como ya dije, es el primer fic que escribo, y la verdad que en algunos momentos se me ha hecho cuesta arriba. No pensaba yo que esto sería tan complicado!

Estoy segura de que me habré ido al OOC en alguna ocasión, pero me ha parecido muy difícil imaginarme cómo serían ellos una vez se confesaran sus sentimientos y estuvieran en una relación estable. Supongo que cada una de nosotras tiene su manera de imaginárselos juntos y seguro que muchas de vosotras pensáis que esto o aquello hubiera estado mejor de otra forma. Por favor, hacédmelo llegar. Quiero saber vuestras opiniones al respecto, también en cuanto a la redacción o la ortografía (intento no cometer faltas, pero alguna habrá, seguro). Pienso que todo eso puede ayudar a una novata como yo a mejorar para el futuro.

Bueno, deseo que os haya gustado y que hayáis pasado un rato agradable con nuestra pareja favorita.

¡Muchas gracias por estar al otro lado!

Ele.


End file.
